Sonic Fails Hard
by The Anon of Mystery
Summary: A tale of four princesses, Star Emeralds, and their crazy protectors. A quest to stop the destruction of two dimensions beings! Sonic and Mario crossover. I might continue this, maybe.
1. Introduction

SFH Debut. Yep, I am making a new story. It is a crossover. Just a warning for people who don't like those. Also, this story takes place in a fictional setting made up by me. Review if you want.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sonic Fails**

Sonic is taking a vacation after a previous battle he had with Eggman. He is very tired and needs his rest. Sonic is on an island in the middle of Emerald Sea. He ran here himself over water. It is his secret chill spot. It is calm and cool on this island. There is a gentle breeze and it is very sunny out today. Sonic puts on some shades. He gets in his lawn chair and puts his hands behind his head. Sonic then relaxes under the shade of a palm tree. He only planned on being away from the city for a few days, and he wanted total peace and quiet. No one knows of Sonic's location. Sonic is finally getting the rest he deserves. The fact that no one knows where he is is a major downfall on his part. He brought his cellphone with him, but there is no service. Sonic still doesn't care. He throws away all of his worries and takes a big nap.

Meanwhile, Eggman is back in his secret base in the industrial part of Emerald City. He has been going around to local museums doing research on some old legends that were once carved up by the native tribe known as the Coins. Eggman is particularly interested in this one legend etched in a long silver tablet which tells the tale of the parallel world. The legend states that, "Two world are connected by the spirits of the maidens of the great heroes. If one hero was to ever fail at saving his maiden, then the gates between the two worlds will open. This could cause the destruction of both worlds. The civilizations will have to be built up from scratch." Eggman has another piece to this also. It shows pics of the princess of Emerald City from long ago. Eggman is kind of disappointed that the other pic of the other princess is missing, but he knows that Sonic is gone so now he has the chance to take over the world and possibly another. If he can succeed in getting one drop of blood out of the descendant of the princess, the gates will open. Eggman lays out a plan to capture her, and cut her so her blood drops on the silver tablet on which the legend was put.

It has been three days. Sonic decides to leave the island and return to the city. He really hopes that nothing bad happened, and he believes that everything might be okay because Tails and Knuckles could handle it, but boy was he wrong. Upon entering the bay on the east side of Emerald City, Sonic can see some widespread damage. There is no one around, as the bay is usually full of people this time of year. Sonic leaves his lawn chair on the dock, and runs towards the heart of the city. It takes Sonic a few minutes to reach Chaos Square, the exact center of the city. Most buildings have been destroyed. There is a lot of widespread damage throughout the whole city. Sonic cannot believe his eyes at the damage. He is just relieved that it seems like everyone evacuated. Sonic looks over to his right to see dust coming from down Adventure Street. He runs in that direction. When he makes it to the corner of Adventure and Heroes, and he cannot believe his eyes. Tails and Knuckles were beaten pretty badly. They are both in the street, and in very bad condition. The real thing that captured Sonic's eyes was Eggman's new contraption. Eggman had Amy captured already. She is in the glass dome of a big machine/robot. Eggman is controlling it from the top. Inside the glass dome with Amy is the silver tablet that was mention before, and walls with spikes that were closing.

"Why are you doing this, Eggman?" Sonic said. He is in his fighting stance from Sonic Adventure.

"You're back from your vacation?" Eggman said with a smile on his face. He is speaking with Sonic from a microphone through a loudspeaker device. He has also temporarily halted the walls from closing. "I guess I will tell you since you can't stop me. I need Amy's blood. That's about it." He then does his evil laugh.

Sonic is using his brain at the moment. He can see that this machine took out most of the city and Tails and Knuckles without much problems. He decides to go Super Sonic instead. When Eggman saw this, he continued the walls. Super Sonic then takes off to the robot's glass dome in order to save her, but he is one second too late. A spike was able to pierce Amy's arm. Eggman stopped the walls there. A drop of blood fell on to the silver tablet. A blinding light came from inside of the robot's case. The robot implodes, and Eggman is blasted into the sky. He seems to have underestimated the power of the tablet. Amy, on the other hand isn't dead or anything, because a glowing figure comes out of the light. This figure is able to grab Amy before she is sucked into the light. It jumps down from the remains of the robot. He is able to heal Amy's wound just by touching it. He gives Amy to Super Sonic.

"Who are you?" Super Sonic asked.

"Yahoo!"

"Wut," Super Sonic said.

To be continued...

* * *

Guessed who he is? The next chapter will be longer. This was like an introduction.


	2. The Star Emeralds

This chapter shows the normal length of a regular chapter. This story is not connected to any of my other stories in anyway. Review if you want.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Star Emeralds**

Once this mysterious person stops blinking, Super Sonic is finally able make out his form. This person is a human. He is kind of short. His current attire consists of a red cap with an M on it. He is wearing a red shirt with blue overalls on. He is wearing brown shoes. Super Sonic can't understand how he came out of the light.

"Can you tell me how you got here?" Super Sonic said.

"Oh, no," he said.

"Can you talk?" Super Sonic said.

"Mama mia," he said.

"He can't speak English," Super Sonic said. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Super Mario," he said.

"I'll just call you Mario for short," Super Sonic said.

While this talk was going on, it seems that the light has dissipated but a portal is in it's place. The portal is growing, and everything is being sucked inside. Tails and Knuckles are sucked inside of the portal before they can wake up. Sonic reverts back to his original form and he jumps into the portal with Amy in his hands. Mario follows them. The portal takes them through the very fabric of time and space. There is a swirl of many different colors around them. Mario doesn't really care since he's been through this before. Sonic is screaming, and Amy is staring at him as if he was retarded. The ride lasts for a few minutes. When it ends, they end up on a very grassy hill next to a lake.

"Where are we?" Sonic said.

"Let me explain," Amy said. "This world and our world is connected by our ancestors. I was the descendant of the princess from a long time ago. Eggman needed my blood in order to open these gates. Both of these world will be destroyed and we have about six months in order to fix this or we won't have worlds anymore. I am guessing that Eggman planned this so he could make a new civilization on the new worlds that would have to be made, and it is all because you went on vacation."

"Uhh," Sonic said. "Sorry?"

"You fail," Amy said.

"Harsh," Sonic said. "So this is Mario's world, right?"

"Yes," Mario said.

"Cool," Sonic said. "You have a house or something that I could take my friends to in order to let them recover?"

"Yippie!" Mario said. He then walks off in a direction. "Hurry up already."

"We have to follow him," Sonic said. "You can walk, right Amy? Carry Tails, and I will carry Knuckles."

When Eggman was blasted away by the explosion, he ended up falling exactly where he wanted. Eggman is back in his base. He is happy to have completed a part of his plan. He is also happy that no one else is in the city at the moment. Eggman gathers supplies and such in order to open a hole in the portal. If the portal is like he predicted, Eggman will be in the middle of infinite space if he can do it. He will be saved from the destruction of both worlds, and he will be able to return whenever the damage is done. Eggman doesn't know that he also has competition. Once Eggman makes it into the portal, he runs a across a hole that was already in it. Eggman is perplexed that someone has already beat him to the punch. He makes it in to find Bowser.

"Who are you?" Eggman said.

"Who are you?" Bowser said. "State your business."

"I am here because I followed the legend put on these silver tablets," Eggman said.

"Me too," Bowser said. "Oh yeah, if we combine the pictures of the princesses then we can get the last message of the noble ancestors."

"Hey," Eggman said. "Why in the hell would I help you? We are both going after the same goal here."

"True," Bowser said. "But can we combine our efforts so we can each take over our own worlds and stop our competition together?"

"Hmm," Eggman said. "Sounds good, but we have to stop them before they stop us. I kind of told the whole thing to the princess I was going after."

"Me too," Bowser said. "We fail hard."

Back on the heroes' side. Mario has already led them to the castle. They were greeted by Princess Peach. She took Tails and Knuckles into the infirmary. Luigi and Yoshi were here also. It seems like the same thing that happened on Sonic's side happened on Mario's as well. Sonic, Amy, Mario, and Peach are sitting in the courtyard. They are drinking tea and eating cake. Sonic is surprised by the atmosphere of the place.

"Nice place you got here," Sonic said.

"Yippie!" Mario said.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore," Sonic said. "Please explain to me why he can't talk."

"It is because of a head injury," Peach said.

"Yes," Mario said.

"Sometimes his ability to talk comes back, but it is only for a little while," Peach said.

"That's pretty bad," Amy said.

"I didn't know that," Sonic said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Mario said.

"I told you," Peach said.

"Anyways," Sonic said. "We have to shed some light on this situation. How do we stop our worlds from disappearing?"

"According to what I know and saw, one of use has to die," Peach said.

"That's weird," Amy said. "The stuff I saw and what I was told is that we need the Star Emeralds."

"Huh," Mario said.

"We much each only know half of the legend then," Peach said.

"What are these Star Emeralds?" Sonic said.

"The Star Emeralds look like an emerald mixed with a star. I can't really explain, but from the pictures I saw that the thing kind of looked like an emerald with a star in the middle," Amy said.

"So," Sonic said. "If we find these, we can save our worlds. How many are there?"

"30," Amy said. "15 should be here, and the other half should be in our world."

"Well start here then," Sonic said. "Right, Mario?"

"Yahoo!" Mario said.

"You can't just find all of them in one world then find the rest in the other," Amy said. "You have to alternate between worlds."

"Cool," Sonic said. "We should wait for everyone to recover before we head out. Mario, could you show me around?"

"Yes," Mario said.

Mario shows Sonic around the castle. It has multiple floors, and there is a painting in every room. The main hall of the castle has a red carpet going from left to right which is touching the wall from where the door to the entrance of the castle is. There are two staircases to the left and right. The left stair case leads to a door with a star painted on it and the number one painted on it red. Yes, it is like the Super Mario 64 castle. Mario decides to show Sonic this room first. This room contains a picture of a hill. Sonic kind of likes the picture. When he gets closer to it, he can feel something...

"What is this?" Sonic asked. "I feel some sort of weird energy."

"Me too," Mario said. "Wut?"

"What's up with your voice all of sudden?" Sonic said. "It went from retarded and Italian like to deep and sexy, and you can talk?!"

"Hmm," Mario said. "Let's go into the picture. There must be something going on in there."

"Go into the picture?" Sonic asked.

Sonic touches the picture. His hand goes straight through it, and the picture moves kind of like a shock wave or waves in water. Sonic and Mario jump into the picture. A white, blinding light is all they see for 30 seconds. They are then emptied onto the ground. Sonic stands up and looks around. There is a very tall hill to his left. Straight ahead in front of him, there is a cannon and two paths. The first path is up a bridge. The second path is below the bridge and it leads to a gate. Mario is looking around as if he is confused.

"Where are all the bombs?" Mario said. "Something weird has happened in this world."

"World?" Sonic said. "That painting we jumped into was a world?"

"Yes," Mario said. "There are many of these in the castle."

"This castle is weird," Sonic said. "Hey, remember that energy I could feel earlier? I can feel it even more now. It is all the way up there on that spiral type mountain. You know your way around here?"

"Yes," Mario said. "I will never forget all the way back in 1996..."

"I didn't ask for a story," Sonic said. "I don't have the patience. Let's go. You lead."

"Okay," Mario said.

Mario leads Sonic up the bridge. There are no enemies or coins around. Mario decides to see if the cannon in the big stone hill is open so they could take a shortcut. It is not so they have to take the long way around in order to make it to the top. They continue on the main yellow path. Mario is still wondering why there are no enemies around at all. They are able to cross the second bridge without much problems. Once they make it up the stairs to the right, there are two more paths. The long way around would be to take the right path. The shorter way would be to go up the big hill.

"Which way you want to take?" Sonic said.

"Hmm," Mario said. "I have an idea. You say your a hedgehog, right?"

"Yep," Sonic said.

"Curl up into a ball and I will throw you up the hill," Mario said. "I should be able to jump it."

"You can jump that high?" Sonic said. "I will take your word for it."

Sonic charges up a weak spindash. Mario picks up Sonic. He tosses Sonic in the air, and then he kicks him over the hill.

"I thought you were gonna throw me!" Sonic said.

Mario then does a long jump up the hill. They continue to walk up the path. When they make it to the top the hill they finally come across their first Star Emerald. It is just Amy described. It is a green emerald with a glowing star in the middle. Sonic runs up to grab it immediately, but it disappears. Both Sonic and Mario are looking around for it. Sonic can still feel it, but he can't see it. A portal forms in sky over the top of the hill. Ten robots fall from this portal. Sonic is surprised to see that these are robots he usually deals with on a normal basis, but in his world.

"Why are these robots here?" Sonic said. "What is going on?"

Mario isn't asking meaningless questions. He already started working on these robots, but none of his attacks are working.

"What's are these things made out of?" Mario said.

"Only I can destroy them," Sonic said. "I have an idea. Feel like throwing me at them one by one?"

"Deal," Mario said.

Sonic rolls up into a ball again. Mario pulls out a hammer. He knocks Sonic into one of the robots, and it explodes. Mario repeats this process for the remaining nine. All of the robots are destroyed, and they found this easier when it was done together. Sonic and Mario gives each other a high five. While they are celebrating, the remains of the robots start to disappear in one spot right in the center of the hill. A portal is opened in this spot. Eggman and Bowser jumps out of this portal. Sonic and Mario both name their enemy at the same time.

"Bowser is like your Eggman?" Sonic said.

"Yes," Mario said. "I don't understand. Why did you two team up?"

"You can talk?" Bowser said. "And your voice is deep and sexy?"

"I was just as surprised as you," Sonic said.

"We need to know where you are keeping Amy and Peach," Eggman said.

"I am surprised that Bowser doesn't know that," Mario said. "Either way we aren't telling you."

"Duh," Bowser said. "The castle. We have to go get them. They know parts of the legend that we don't."

"No way are you two touching them," Sonic said. "We will get there first. Mario, you got the Star Emerald?"

"Yes," Mario said.

"Grab my hand," Sonic said.

"There isn't a way out," Mario said.

"What?!" Sonic said.

"We were supposed to exit automatically once we found the Star Emerald I think," Mario said. "That is how it used to work with stars."

"They are idiots," Eggman said. "We got the power to warp through space. Let's go."

"Right behind you," Bowser said.

"What are we gonna do?" Sonic said. "Give me the Star Emerald."

When Mario hands the Star Emerald over to Sonic, it starts glowing. They are transported back to the main hall of the castle, and they were able to beat Bowser and Eggman there. Amy and Peach were waiting for them.

"What happened?" Peach said. "Where did you two go? You have a Star Emerald!"

"I don't know," Mario said. "I guess Sonic can activate the Star Emeralds in this world."

"What happened to your voice?!" Peach said. "You can talk, and your voice is sexy! Yay!"

"Wut," Sonic said. "Amy is hugging me like she usually does when I come back from somewhere, but I can't move?!"

"Your serious," Amy said. "The Star Emeralds must grant our wish when they are in our presence?"

"That appears to be so," Mario said. "You always wished that I could talk?"

"You must find another," Peach said. "Amy and me could make necklaces!"

"Oh no," Sonic said. "I hate Star Emeralds."

This happy moment is broken by Bowser and Eggman. Sonic and Mario jumps in front of Amy and Peach. Bowser and Eggman are laughing.

To be continued...

* * *

Will Eggman and Bowser learn everything about the legend? When in the world will Luigi, Yoshi, Tails, and Knuckles wake up? You will find out eventually.

Next Chapter- Everlasting Power


	3. Everlasting Power

**Chapter 3: Everlasting Power**

"What do you two want with Peach and Amy?" Sonic said.

"We don't really care about them or anything," Bowser said. "We just want to know the whole legend."

"Not gonna happen," Mario said. "Get out of here before I throw you out myself."

"You can't do that," Bowser said.

"I did that before three times," Mario said.

"We're done talking," Sonic said. "Ready, Mario?"

"We have to fight them I guess," Eggman said.

Eggman pulls out a laser cannon while Bowser prepares to blow fire. Mario pulls out his hammer, but he only wields it with his right hand. He is keeping his left hand open for fireballs. Sonic starts rolling. He starts the fight off with a homing attack for Eggman's gun. He plans on disarming Eggman first. Eggman pulls out a silver ball with a red button on it. It activates a shield. Sonic's attack is stopped when it collides with the shield. Mario is using short hops combined with fireballs in order to pressure Bowser to approach. Bowser decides to play it safe, and spit fire from a distance. They both are evenly matched with their enemy at the moment, and the battle is going nowhere. Sonic then remembers how easy it was to get first Star Emerald when him and Mario worked together.

"Mario," Sonic said. "I have an idea. When I roll into a ball, shoot a fireball at me."

"Are you sure?" Mario said.

"Yes," Sonic said.

Sonic charges up a spindash. Mario gets behind him and then he shoots him with a fireball. Sonic isn't actually burned. He turns into a giant fireball instead. Mario grips his hammer. He hits Sonic as hard as he can. Sonic is able to go through Eggman's shield and disarm Eggman. Eggman also drops the piece of the legend he had on the silver tablet that he used to open the gate. Mario grabs this then he gives it to Peach.

"Alright!" Sonic said.

Eggman is on the floor, and his shirt is on fire. He runs outside of the of the castle while screaming. He jumps into the moat. Peach and Amy are laughing. Bowser is alone, but he still isn't giving up. Mario and Sonic draws up another plan. Sonic runs around Bowser a few times in order to distract him and stop him from spitting fire. Once Bowser is distracted, Mario shoots a fireball into his hammer. His hammer is on fire. He jumps on Bowser's head while hitting Bowser with the hammer at the same time. Bowser is disoriented for a few seconds. This gives Mario enough time to grab his tail. Mario starts spinning Bowser. Sonic does a tornado like in Sonic Heroes in order to help Mario with the process. Bowser is thrown out the door. He collides with Eggman in the moat. They both are carried off by the current because they can't swim. Mario was able to get the part of the legend that Bowser had. Sonic and Mario gives each other a high five.

"Yahoo!" Mario said.

"Well put," Sonic said.

"Hmm," Amy said. "Remember the myth that if the two parts of the legend are combined, then we can find out the key to everlasting power?"

"Yes," Peach said. "We should do it."

"Wait a minute!" Sonic said. "Eggman and Bowser already had the pieces. Do you think they know the key too?"

"Possibly," Peach said. "They must have needed us because they didn't understand some parts of it."

Amy and Peach combines the pieces of the legend. They float in the air while spinning at a very fast rate. A blinding light comes out of the pieces. It displays words on one of the walls inside of the castle. It's kind of like a projector. The words read: "The key to everlasting power lies within the Star Emeralds. If you have a Star Emerald, please present it and the key will be told." Peach pulls out the Star Emerald she had. She places it in the light. The words are being projected in a green color this time because the Star Emerald is green. The projection now reads: "There are a total of thirty Star Emeralds. Fourteen of these hold powers while the other sixteen don't. The sixteen Star Emeralds are there to keep the balance of the fourteen that does have power. The fourteen Star Emeralds that do hold powers come in pairs.

-The green pair holds the power to grant the wishes of the descendants of the princesses.

-The red pair gives the main protectors of the princesses the ability to control fire.

-The blue pair gives the power to control water.

-The orange pair gives the power to control all machines and tools.

-The white pair gives the power to control the air and grants the ability of flight.

-The black pair gives the power to control the environment.

-The yellow pair gives the power to control the weather.

-The other sixteen Star Emeralds are all purple.

The Star Emeralds can only be activated by the princesses or their most loved person. The Star Emeralds found in the world of the Coins (Sonic's world) must be activated by the person from the world of the Rings (Mario's world) and vice versa. All thirty of the Star Emeralds can be combined in one super powered effect. This can only happen once the protectors of the princesses show their love for their respective princess. That is the key to the ultimate power."

"Wut?" Sonic said. "World of the Rings and world of the coins? Why is my world the world of coins while this world is the world of rings. I spend most of my time collecting rings in my world. Also, I don't understand most of the things that are up there. I mean, what do they mean by "show their love"?"

"I guess there is somethings we don't know about our past," Mario said.

"Hmm," Peach said. "In the legends, marriage was a big part of our ancestor's community."

"Marriage?!" Sonic said.

"You have to in order to save the world," Amy said with a smile.

"This is pretty bad," Sonic said.

"Why?" Mario said.

"You don't care?!" Sonic said.

"Nope," Mario said.

"What kind of man are you?" Sonic said.

"Uhh," Mario said. "I like Peach. That should be enough, right?"

"We should wait for everyone else to recover before we go to the other world," Peach said. "We can't do anything here anyway."

"True," Amy said. "Eggman and Bowser should have no idea of the Star Emeralds."

Back in Sonic's world, the portal that they went through grew in size. It has sucked in part of Chaos Square. The army was sent in to check out the situation. Shadow is the commander of the army. While he doing his patrol, he comes across the second green Star Emerald in the ruins of a building. Shadow can't feel anything from it. He couldn't sense it. He thinks it is useless. He keeps it anyway. He thinks it looks valuable. Shadow then comes across the portal. He is holding on to a telephone post in order to avoid being sucked in. Shadow immediately thinks that this is the work of Eggman.

"Where is Eggman?" Shadow said. "I am not stupid enough to go into that thing. Eggman must be around."

Shadow runs away from the portal. He signals Rouge who is looking around from above.

"Did you see Eggman anywhere?" Shadow said.

"Nope," Rouge said. "What is that jewel you got there?"

"I don't know what it is," Shadow said. "I don't even care about it. You want it?"

"Where did you find it?" Rouge said.

"Over there," Shadow said. "In that building by the portal."

"There could probably be more," Rouge said.

"I'm not stopping you from going," Shadow said. "I will laugh at you if you are sucked in."

"It's a portal," Rouge said. I won't die if I get suck in. I should just transport to another place, I think."

"Whatever," Shadow said. "I warned you."

Rouge jumped into the portal. Shadow thinks she is an idiot and he turns his head and starts walking in the other direction. He can hear Rouge screaming. He decides to go after her in order to save her. They both take the same psychedelic trip that everyone else took, and they are emptied in the exact same spot. The Star Emerald that Rouge has starts to blink. The further they walk in the castle's direction, the more it blinks. The Star Emerald that Peach has is starting to blink as well.

"What's going on?" Sonic said.

"I don't know," Peach said.

"Oh yeah," Amy said. "Don't the Chaos Emeralds usually react when they are near other emeralds?"

"Yes," Sonic said. "Someone must be bringing another Star Emerald with them from the other world."

"Who?" Mario said. "I am so getting tired of my voice being like this."

"Let's go find out," Sonic said. "Let me hold the Star Emerald for a second."

Sonic and Mario take off out of the door with the Star Emerald in hand. Before they can even make it across they bridge, they can see Shadow and Rouge. The Star Emeralds are blinking faster now.

"Why are you two here?" Sonic said.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow said. "Who is that?"

"I'm Mario. Can you give me that Star Emerald? We really need it."

"What is this again?" Rouge said.

"Look," Sonic said. "We will tell you about the Star Emeralds if you can tell us why you are here. Deal?"

"I didn't really want to come here," Shadow said. "I just want to kill Eggman because I know he made the portal that is destroying the city. Is he here?"

"He should be, but I don't know where he is," Sonic said.

"I am going back then," Shadow said.

"I don't care," Sonic said. "Can you do one thing for me? If you find Cream in the city, tell her to come here."

"I might if I feel like it," Shadow said. He then heads for the portal. Rouge stayed behind because she wanted to find out what the Star Emeralds are about, and Sonic told her that Knuckles was here. While Shadow is taking his flight through the portal, he can here some talking. Shadow holds out his arm to the walls of the portal. His right hand is able to push in a part of the portal. Shadow grabs this then he pulls himself in. He walks for a few minutes through nothing but whiteness, then he comes across a door. He opens it to find Eggman and Bowser's base. They are sitting down in leather chairs, plotting their next move.

"I finally found you, Eggman!" Shadow said.

"Huh," Bowser said. "He looks like a black Sonic."

"Do not confuse me with that abomination," Shadow said. "Eggman, you were the one who caused that portal which is destroying the city I bet."

"Correct," Eggman said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," Shadow said.

"I want you to join me," Eggman said. "I want you to join Bowser and me in our quest for the ultimate power."

"Wut," Shadow said.

To be continued...

* * *

Luigi, Yoshi, Knuckles, and Tails are still knocked out. When will they wake up? Will Shadow accept Eggman's proposal? Why did Rouge actually stay? You don't know, but I do.

Next Chapter: Sonic Galaxy I (Part One)


	4. Sonic Galaxy I

**Important: **I am updating as much as I can this weekend because I have school starting Monday and some of the chapters are already done. Don't expect updates to come frequently like this starting Monday.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sonic Galaxy I**

"What's in it for me?" Shadow said.

"It's like this," Eggman said. "The ultimate power will allow us to say unlimited wishes."

"Wishes?" Bowser whispered.

"Shut up," Eggman said. "Anyway, isn't there anything you ever wanted? I know you hate Sonic, right?"

"Yes," Shadow said. "He is so carefree and reckless. Also, all he does is run away from Amy when she comes on to him."

"Oh yeah," Eggman said. "You hate Sonic cause he stole your girlfriend."

"Almost girlfriend back in high school," Shadow said. "That's besides the point. I will help you defeat Sonic and his fat little friend, then I want a wish."

"Deal," Eggman said.

Back at the castle, Peach and Amy are making necklaces for the Green Star Emeralds. Rouge is in the infirmary looking over Knuckles. Mario decided to finish giving Sonic his tour. Since the Star Emeralds' energy cannot reach them at the top floor of the castle, Mario has his old voice back. On the top floor, Mario shows Sonic the endless staircase. Sonic took a look at the sign that was right next to the door before they walked in. It said, " Only Mario can solve the mystery of the endless staircase. Anyone else will be stuck running in infinite space." The message on the sign excites Sonic.

"Is this true?" Sonic said. "The staircase is never ending?"

"Yes," Mario said.

"Alright!" Sonic said. "I can practice my running in this thing."

Sonic takes off at the speed of sound. The legend of the endless staircase held true to its words. Sonic is running at supersonic speeds with no restrictions. He is happy at the freedom of this. Sonic does this for about five minutes. Mario took a nap at the bottom of the endless staircase. Once Sonic is finish, he walks back down the staircase. He looks to his right to see Mario sleeping. He kicks Mario.

"Hey," Sonic said. "What do you do for fun around here?"

"Hmm," Mario said.

Mario grabs Sonic's hand. When they walk up the endless staircase together, the staircase actually ends. There is a square hole with a picture of Bowser on the wall in front of it. Mario jumps into the hole and Sonic follows. Once they come out of the hole, they don't land into Bowser's place. Ever since Mario threw Bowser out of the castle, all of the rooms that Bowser stayed in were turned into some type of entertainment room. This room contains video games. Sonic is amazed at what he saw. There is a projector all the way in the back room. The projector projects the image on a screen as big as the kind you would see in a movie theater. Sonic runs up to the balcony like a little school girl. He then comes across all of these buttons coming out the walls. There is a total of twelve seats in the balcony. The left wall and the right wall has white, glowing buttons with black text on them. The buttons on the left wall shows:

-GameBoy

-Gameboy Color

-VirtualBoy

-Gameboy Advance

-Nintendo DS

The buttons on the right wall shows:

-NES

-SNES

-N64

-GC

-Wii

"Cool!" Sonic said. "This castle keeps on surprising me. I love video games."

"Yahoo!" Mario said.

Mario presses the Wii button. The projector comes on and two Wii Remotes come out. It shows the normal Wii interface. Mario starts the disk channel. When he does, instead of a game starting there is a master list of every Wii game known to man. Sonic thinks that he is in candy land. He relaxes just he did while he was on the beach.

While Sonic and Mario were busy playing video games, Amy and Peach were able to finish their necklaces. They are currently wearing the Green Star Emeralds. Oddly enough, the Star Emeralds already had a hole for them to put the necklaces together. They went in the infirmary. It appears that everyone has finally woke up.

"Where are we?" Tails said.

"I have no idea," Knuckles said. "The last thing I remember was being crushed under Eggman's robot."

"Same here," Tails said. "Who are those too?"

"It's long story," Amy said.

Ten minutes later...

"Ah," Tails said. "I get it now. What I don't understand is why Rouge is here."

"I came here for Knuckles," Rouge said.

"That's kind of OOC don't you think," Knuckles said.

"Why else would I come here?" Rouge said.

"That doesn't matter," Luigi said. "Where is Mario and this Sonic person?"

"You can talk too?!" Peach said.

"I guess that blow I took to the head during that fight with Bowser must have given me speaking skills," Luigi said.

"Weird," Peach said. "Did Yoshi change?"

Yoshi just shakes his head from right to left.

"I guess not," Peach said. "Where did those two go off to?"

"Hmm," Amy said. "There are only two things that can keep Sonic occupied for an hour, running and video games."

"Top floor," Peach said.

Mario and Sonic are in the middle of a game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl at the moment. Throughout the hour they went through numerous Wii games. Sonic is himself and Mario is himself. Everyone is in front of the endless staircase at the moment. Even thought the sign doesn't say it, Peach also has the power to walk up the staircase. She instructs everyone to hold hands. They walk up the staircase in a line. Everyone jumps in the same hole that Mario and Sonic went in. When they make it into the room, they can see the game that Mario and Sonic is playing on the screen.

"I will win this," Mario said.

"Your deep, sexy voice is back," Sonic said.

Sonic pauses the game. The lights in room switch back on automatically. They can see everyone in front of the screen.

"You guys are finally awake!" Sonic said.

"Shut up," Knuckles said. "Where did you go when Eggman was destroying the city?"

"We couldn't fight Eggman alone," Tails said. "Why did you leave us, Sonic?"

"I went on a vacation?" Sonic said. "Sorry. We can still fix things."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you," Knuckles said. "You fail hard."

"I know," Sonic said. "I promise no more vacations from here on out. Hey, did you guys know that your emeralds are blinking? They are blinking kind of a green, reddish color."

"A Red Star Emerald must be near," Mario said.

"What happened to your voice?" Luigi said.

"Who cares," Tails said. "We have to find these things, right? Can any of you give us an exact location."

"Hmm," Sonic said. "It feels as though it is coming from above."

"Above," Peach said. "We are in the highest point in the castle already."

"It must be in space then," Mario said.

Mario shoots a fireball at the screen. The screen doesn't catch on fire, instead it parts. Behind the screen is a picture of the night sky with stars littered across it. Above the picture is the number six written in red. That means only six people can enter the picture. Three has to stay behind.

"You expect to leave us here?" Amy said. "What if Bowser or Eggman comes?"

"Those emeralds grant your wishes, right?" Sonic said. "You should be able to defend yourselves like that."

"Correct," Mario said. "You shouldn't have nothing to worry about. We will be back as soon as we can. I hope you are safe when we return."

"Those things grant wishes?" Rouge said.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi all went into the picture one by one. They go for another hectic ride like the one in the portal. It is like the portal because the picture isn't bringing them into a world within the castle. The picture is actually taking them to a location in space. When the ride is over, all of them are entered on to the Cosmic Observatory. Everything seems to be in place. It is just like Mario and Luigi left it. Something is still wrong though, as the Lumas are not around. Rosalina looks troubled.

"Who is that?" Tails said.

"Rosalina," Luigi said. "She is the pilot of this thing."

"Yes," Mario said.

"What happened to his ability to talk?" Luigi said.

"Hmm," Sonic said. "I can feel it. I can feel the Star Emerald. I just can't tell the direction yet."

"Rosalina," Luigi said. "What's going on?"

"A star that is out of place has been detected in the cosmos," Rosalina said. "It has been spreading negative energy. All of the Lumas are sick because of it."

"That sounds bad," Sonic said. "Can you tell use the exact location of it?"

"It is coming from the Gusty Garden Galaxy," Rosalina said. "It would be a great deal of help if you could remove it."

"Don't worry about it," Luigi said. "We will handle it. Let's go everyone."

"Is Luigi always this heroic?" Knuckles said.

Yoshi shakes his head in order to say no.

"Is Luigi trying to impress this girl?" Knuckles said.

Yoshi shakes his head in order to say yes.

"I knew it," Knuckles said.

Luigi guides them to the Bedroom Observatory. There is a blue light on the inside. Everyone gets under this blue light. A big star that is blinking orange and yellow has formed around them. Luigi points for the Gusty Garden Galaxy. The star then spins around and launches them out to the galaxy. Everyone has their arms out as if they were flying. Upon landing on the galaxy, Sonic can already feel the direction of the Star Emerald. Mario and Luigi are confused. The atmosphere is the same. It is very windy, small little planets, grassy hills, but the layout has changed greatly. The galaxy has changed into a Sonic course or something. All of the planets are connected by roads. There are no launch stars. There are rings laying around instead of coins. Ramps and speed booster are everywhere.

"Mama mia," Mario said.

"What happened here?" Luigi said. "It doesn't look the same."

"It doesn't?" Sonic said. "Now that you mention it, it looks like stuff I normally see in my world. Who is your fastest runner?"

"That would have to be me," Luigi said.

"Okay," Sonic said. "This is how you three are gonna do this. Luigi, stand in the middle. Yoshi and Mario, I want you each to stand on a different side of Luigi. You guys are gonna have to hold hands."

"We will have to run at a slower pace in order for them to not lose sight of us," Tails said.

"We have to be careful," Knuckles said.

Back at the castle, nothing has happened so far. Peach, Amy, and Rouge are in the video game room playing MarioKart. Someone rings the doorbell. Yes, the castle has a doorbell. Amy goes to open the door.

"Shadow?" Amy said.

To be continued...

* * *

Why is Shadow at the castle? Will getting the Red Star Emerald be easy for our heroes?

Next Chapter: Sonic Galaxy II (Part two)


	5. Sonic Galaxy II

**Chapter 5: Sonic Galaxy II**

Before everyone takes off through this new and improved Gusty Garden Galaxy, some music starts playing out of nowhere.

"What's with the music?" Sonic said. "It is orchestrated. I like it."

"Let's go already," Knuckles said.

"The music is still the same," Luigi said.

"Yes," Mario said.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are all in a line. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi are lined up just like Sonic ordered. Sonic's teams takes off first. Luigi follows. Luigi is able to keep up with Sonic at his normal running speed. Sonic is impressed. The first thing they run over is a speed booster. Mario's cap almost came off while passing on it. Luigi is still able to keep up with Sonic. He is faster than Knuckles and Tails. He runs to the head of Sonic's team to run side by side with Sonic. Mario and Yoshi are able to keep up with Knuckles and Tails.

"Do you guys normally run this fast?" Knuckles said.

"Oh no," Mario said.

Yoshi shakes his head in order to say no.

"I wonder what's different," Tails said.

While running down the first planet, they come across some rings. Sonic is trying to catch them. Luigi does the same. Everyone else is running together. They are watching Sonic and Luigi compete. The slope ends into a speed ramp which will carry them to the next planet. Sonic is the first to hit the ramp, followed by Luigi. Everyone else takes the ramp at the same time. Luigi and Sonic are on the next planet, but they came to a stop. There is a stone door in the way. Six robots drop out of nowhere. Once Knuckles lands, he immediately punches one. It explodes. Yoshi sticks his tongue out. He eats a robot then makes an egg out of it.

"That was pretty cool," Sonic said. "It's my turn now."

Sonic homing attacks a robot. It explodes on contact. Luigi doesn't jump on the robot or anything. Instead, Luigi runs around it with his new found speed. Once the robot is confused. Luigi gets behind it and performs his super uppercut. A loud "ping" is heard. The robot is on fire, and it is rocketed into the air. Luigi starts dancing after that while saying, "Go Weegee. Go Weegeee."

"That was cool," Tails said.

Mario pulls out his hammer. He hits a robot with it and it explodes. Tails jumps on a robot and it explodes. Once all of the robots were defeated, the door still didn't open. Instead, a launch star appeared where Mario was standing. Mario instructs everyone to get in the launch star. He then spins around. The star launched them over the door. There is another open path for them to run. Sonic takes off. Luigi is right behind him. Everyone else is running behind them together, but they are keeping up. There are five speed boosters in a line. The last speed booster is right in front of a spring. Sonic is first to hit the spring. Luigi is second. Everyone else lines up in order to his the spring one by one. The spring sends them up in the sky at a vertical angle. There is another spring in the sky which is just floating there. This spring leads to the next planet. There are no robots this time around. Instead there are three targets on another stone door. To Sonic's surprise, there is an omochao in front of the door. Sonic touches it.

"Hello," Omochao said in a child like, robotic voice. "I will be your helper in this world. In order to pass, you must hit the targets. You cannot punch or kick the targets. You cannot shoot fireballs at the targets. You cannot throw an egg at the targets. The targets must be hit with a ball." Omochao shuts off after that.

After hearing that, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all charged up a weak spin dash. Mario has his hammer out. Luigi picked up Tails. Yoshi took Knuckles in his mouth. Luigi throws Tails at the first target. That target disappears. Yoshi spits Knuckles at the second target. That target disappears. The last target is the highest. Mario throws Sonic into the air. He jumps in order to meet Sonic in the air. He knocks Sonic into the target. The door opens. They all celebrate for a little bit, then they continue. Once they walk through the door, they see robots in the air. There are seven flying robots in the air. They are making a line to the next and final planet. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles homing attack their way across. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi are stuck.

"Let's a go," Mario said.

"You have a plan?" Luigi said.

"Yes," Mario said. Mario whispers his plan to Yoshi. Yoshi then puts on a serious face. There is a tree on the other planet. Yoshi gets a running starts. He pulls his head back. Before he runs off of the planet, he sticks out his tongue. It is able to cross the long space between the two planets and hook on to the tree. Luigi and Mario gets on Yoshi's back. Yoshi jumps as high as he can. His tongue starts drawing him to the other planet while he is in the air. Mario and Luigi gets off when they are close enough. Yoshi is able to make it across by using his tongue.

"Yoshi is strong," Knuckles said. Knuckles pets him and Yoshi smiles. Sonic can see the Star Emerald now. He runs up to get it. It is on a stone platform surrounded by a green light. Sonic grabs the Red Star Emerald. Omochao appears out of nowhere. He is saying this while flying around Sonic in a circle.

"Now you have the power to control fire. In order to activate it, you must think about your princess. Once it is activated, you will be able to conjure fire. You can control its power. It can be as small as a fireball to as big as an ultimate wave of fire. You must now prove that you and your friends are worthy of keeping the 1st Red Star Emerald."

"Prove?" Tails said. "This will end badly."

"Oh no," Mario said.

Luigi has now cowered in fear and he is behind Yoshi.

"I had a feeling that Luigi was a coward," Knuckles said.

The sky has turned from bright, sunny, and blue into cloudy and gray. A gigantic robot drops in front of Sonic. Sonic jumps back off of the stone platform to where everyone else is standing.

"We have to beat that thing," Sonic said. "You guys are gonna have to stall him while I try to get the Red Star Emerald to work."

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Tails, and Knuckles spring into action. Mario tries hitting the big, metal robot from the back with his hammer. It doesn't affect the robot at all. The robot turns around and kicks Mario instead. Mario is thrown off of the stone platform. He slams against a tree. Sonic still hasn't figured out how to start the emerald yet. Knuckles is next in line. He does an uppercut at the case of the robot. The robot slaps Knuckles. Knuckles is able to regain his control. He is sliding across the the grass while pushing his hand on the ground in order to stop his momentum. Sonic still hasn't gotten anything out of the emerald yet.

"What's taking so long?" Knuckles said. "Look at what that robot did to Mario."

"I don't get it," Sonic said. "Omochao told me to think about my princess. I am, but nothing is happening."

"Hmm," Knuckles said. "When Amy told us the whole story while we were in the infirmary, she said that your ancestors believed greatly in marriage. Maybe you need to think about Amy in a romantic way."

"I'm not the romantic type," Sonic said.

"You better become it, and fast!" Knuckles said.

Yoshi, Luigi, and Tails decide to team up since they saw what happened to Mario and Knuckles. Luigi and Tails are on Yoshi's back. Yoshi jumps as high as he can. Luigi shoots fireballs while Tails throws dummy rings. They are able to hit the robot's face. Yoshi alternates behind the robot and in front of the robot. They are able to keep the robot occupied as long as Yoshi can keep jumping. Sonic is still confused.

"Think about Amy romantically?" Sonic said.

"You must," Knuckles said. "Hurry up!"

"I don't know," Sonic said.

"You're hopeless," Knuckles said. "Yoshi can't keep that up forever. Do you even like Amy?"

"Yes," Sonic said. "But I've never done anything romantic with her. She just likes me because I saved her life a long time ago and I have been doing it ever since."

"You're sad," Knuckles said. "We need some help."

Mario comes to. His hammer is still in his hand. He can see Yoshi, Luigi, and Tails doing a great job in keeping the robot at bay. He looks to his left to see Sonic and Knuckles talking. He puts his hammer away and he runs towards Sonic and Knuckles.

"Mama mia," Mario said.

"You're back," Knuckles said. "I thought you were almost killed. The robot smashed you hard."

"What's wrong here?" Mario said.

"You can talk without Peach around?!" Sonic said. "I forgot she said that his voice comes back sometimes."

"Why haven't you activated this yet?" Mario said.

"I am not good when it comes to romantic thinking," Sonic said. "Can you help me out here?"

"Did you ever take Amy out on a date?" Mario said.

"I think so back in high school," Sonic said.

"Do you remember it?" Mario said.

"Nope," Sonic said.

"Can you try?" Mario said. "The thing could be triggered by memory as well. Other than that, if you really like Amy then your imagination should kick in."

"Imagination?" Sonic said. "Imagine if I was doing something romantic with her?"

"Correct," Mario said. "Oh no."

"He can't talk anymore," Knuckles said. "Kick your brain into gear, Sonic!"

Yoshi has reached his limit. He has his tongue out and he is panting. The robot punches Yoshi. Yoshi slides across the stone platform. He flips off of it then he lands to the right of Sonic, Knuckles, and Mario. Luigi and Tails are bracing for impact. Sonic puts the Red Star Emerald to his heart. His brain starts working. The emerald starts glowing. The color of his eyes changed from green to red. Sonic now has a red aura around him. Sonic sticks out his right hand while rising. A red hammer forms in it. It looks exactly like Amy's hammer except for the fact that it is all red. Omochao appears once again.

"You did it! You've unlocked the power of the Red Star Emerald. Good job."

"Why do I have a red hammer?" Sonic said.

"The hammer is there for you to output your ultimate fire attacks," Omochao said. "Your other hand is for weak fire attacks."

"Okay," Sonic said.

Sonic floats to the robot. He puts both of his hands on the hammer. Sonic starts spinning. Two gigantic fireballs are forming in front of the red aura. When Sonic stops spinning, he then shakes the hammer. The fireballs are moving from Sonic to the robot. They both are going in a circle and the circle is getting larger the farther the two fireballs travel. It looks much like Mario's final smash from Brawl. The robot blows up in the blast. Sonic was able to complete this before the robot could hit Luigi and Tails. When the robot is gone, a white light appears on the stone platform. Everyone is sucked in. They end up landing back at the Cosmic Observatory. The Lumas are out and about. Sonic is still in his new fire form. Rosalina is happy to see them.

"You did it," Rosalina said. "Thank you."

"It was not a problem at all," Luigi said.

"Coward," Knuckles whispered.

"Do you need anything?" Rosalina said.

"Nope," Tails said. "Everything is fine."

"We shall be going now," Knuckles said. Knuckles is carrying Yoshi. They head through the other portal that brought them to the Cosmic Observatory in the first place. Peach and Rouge are still playing MarioKart. Everyone appears behind the screen from the same picture. Mario shoots a fireball to part the screen again. Peach and Rouge came down from the balcony.

"We're back," Mario said. "And so is this stupid voice."

"Did you get it?" Peach said.

"Yep," Sonic said.

"Your red and floaty and you have a hammer like Amy," Rouge said.

"I am using the Red Star Emerald right now," Sonic said. "By the way, where is Amy?"

"She went somewhere with that black hedgehog," Peach said. "Is that your brother or something?"

"Wut," Sonic said.

To be continued...

* * *

What did Shadow actually do to Amy? Amy wouldn't just leave with him willingly... All Peach and Rouge could see was them walking off through the window from the top floor in the castle. Why does Sonic want to see Amy? Is it because of his inefficiency at romance? Why could Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi run so fast? You will find out I guess.

Next Chapter: Sonic Wins


	6. Sonic Wins

**Chapter 6: Sonic Wins**

What does he win? Let's find out. First off, let's rewind back to when Amy met Shadow at the door of the castle.

"What do you want?" Amy said.

"I need you to turn around for a second," Shadow said.

"Wut?" Amy said. "Okay I guess."

Shadow pulls out a tranquilizer gun when Amy turns around. Amy wishes up a shield. Shadow failed hard. Amy is dragging Shadow back to the portal on her shoulders. This is what Peach and Rouge saw out the window. What happened to Amy will be revealed later. Now back to Sonic and the others.

"Yeah," Rouge said. "Shadow had his arm on Amy's shoulders."

"What?!" Sonic said. "Are you sure that is what you saw?"

"Yes," Peach said.

"And," Sonic said. "Shadow's not my brother. I am going to find Amy."

"You need us to come?" Mario said.

"Nope," Sonic said. "I am doing this on my own."

Sonic takes off. He runs from the top floor of the castle to the main hall in a few seconds. He runs for the portal outside by the lake. He looks around for Amy and Shadow. He sees no sign of them. Sonic jumps into the portal. He is thinking right now that Shadow probably kidnapped Amy or something. While Sonic is in the portal, he comes across a hole in the wall. This is the same hole Shadow discovered when he found Eggman and Bowser's place. Sonic enters this hole. He goes through the same whiteness that Shadow went through. When he finds Eggman and Bowser's base, it is empty except for Amy. Her necklace is missing and she has been chained and thrown into a corner. She is sleeping.

"Amy," Sonic said. "What happened here?"

"What," Amy said. "Where's my necklace?!"

"How did you get here?" Sonic said.

"Well," Amy said. "Shadow came to the castle. He asked me to turn around. I knew that the setup was obvious. I wished for a shield. Shadow was hit with his own weapon. He fell. I took him to the portal. I was just going to throw him into the portal when I was shot from out of nowhere. That's all I remember."

"So," Sonic said. "Shadow failed, you were bringing him back to the portal, and then you were shot?"

"Yes," Amy said.

"Doesn't make much sense," Sonic said. "What is this place and where is your necklace?"

"This is Bowser and Eggman's hideout," Amy said. "I have no idea where my necklace is."

"That's obvious," Sonic said. "They have it. We cannot let them find out about the Star Emeralds. Shadow must be working with those two. I wonder why..."

"I have no idea," Amy said.

"This is bad," Sonic said.

Eggman, Bowser, and Shadow then returns from where ever they were. Sonic is furious with all of them.

"What did you to with Amy's necklace?" Sonic said.

"What's so special about it," Eggman said. "We want to know about this jewel. Talk, blue rat."

"Never," Sonic said.

Sonic pulls out the Red Star Emerald. He then calls on it power once again. Because of Sonic not thinking twice about his decision, Eggman and Bowser now knows that the Star Emeralds hold some kind of power. Sonic rises in the air and he sticks out his right hand. A hammer forms in it again. Sonic already had the red aura before all this happened. It is just that the hammer disappeared after a while and Sonic needed to call on it again. Eggman, Bowser, and Shadow are just staring in awe. Amy is very impressed. Sonic is very mad right now. He is mad at coming here and finding Amy chained with her necklace missing. Because of this, he is able to draw more power from the Red Star Emerald. Sonic hits the hammer on the floor. This causes Eggman and Bowser's base to explode. Everyone is now standing in the middle of whiteness. Eggman and Bowser are scared of course.

"This seems worse than Super Sonic," Eggman said. "Incredible."

"Give me back Amy's necklace," Sonic said.

"Done," Bowser said.

Bowser throws Amy her necklace. Amy wishes her way out of the chains. She then puts her necklace back on. Amy stands right behind Sonic.

"So," Eggman said. "The emeralds that I thought were useless do have powers."

"It seems so," Bowser said.

"Shadow," Sonic said. "Why did you come to the castle?"

"So he has beef with Shadow," Eggman said. "Get ready to be schooled in the art of beat down."

"Because I have teamed up with Eggman and Bowser," Shadow said.

"Why," Sonic said. "I thought we were friends, well sort of."

"Because of what you did to me a long time ago," Shadow said. "Now I have the chance to get revenge, and I will not let it slip away."

"Shadow's crazy," Bowser said. "He has no chance right now."

"What did I do to you?" Sonic said.

"You don't remember?' Shadow said. "I don't care. You will remember soon enough. I will find these so called Star Emeralds myself. I will then use them to beat you down."

"I don't understand," Sonic said. "I don't want to fight you for nothing."

Bowser and Eggman starts their machine which let's them warp through space. Shadow runs to them. They are transported out of the whiteness. Sonic leads Amy to the hole which brings them to the portal. They go back to Mario's world. Once they land by the lake, Sonic tells Amy everything he knows and what happened on the Gusty Garden Galaxy.

"You see," Sonic said. "We found the Red Star Emerald on the galaxy. I then had to prove myself worthy of it. Mario and Yoshi were almost killed because it took me forever to activate it."

"What do you have to do in order to activate it?" Amy said.

"I had to think about you in a romantic way," Sonic said. "You know that I can't do that, so I had to imagine somethings... Anyways, I need to learn about romance before we find another Star Emerald in this world so I could be prepared next time. So, and I can't believe that I am saying this, I want to take you out on a date when we go to our world."

"You're serious?" Amy said.

"Yep," Sonic said.

"Then I accept!" Amy said. Amy then jumps on Sonic like normal. Sonic can't move or anything because of Amy's desire and the Green Star Emerald, but he doesn't mind.

Back in the castle, Luigi asks the most obvious question.

"Why were we able to run so fast?"

"I wished for it," Peach said. "Amy did say that Sonic could run pretty fast so I wished that you could run faster in order to keep up with Sonic and the others."

"So that's the reason," Mario said. "We have to prepare for going to Sonic's world. From what I have seen it is in pretty bad shape. When does everyone want to leave?"

"Tomorrow," Luigi said. "My legs hurt."

Yoshi shakes his head to say yes in order to agree with Luigi. Everyone leaves from the top floor in order to go to the main hall of the castle. From there, Peach takes them to the bottom floor of the castle. The water that was here is gone. The walls that were here have been knocked down. This floor contains guest bedrooms. There are three bedrooms in here. There is one bed in each room.

"There are only three guest rooms?" Knuckles said.

"Correct," Peach said.

"There are five of us here if you count Sonic and Amy," Tails said.

"There shouldn't be any problems in sharing rooms, right?" Peach said. "These are the only other three open rooms in the castle."

"I guess," Tails said. "I am tired. I am going to sleep. You, Rouge, Amy, and Sonic can work out whatever when they back."

Tails takes a room for himself then he goes to sleep. Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi left for the second floor of the castle. All of their rooms are on the second floor. Knuckles and Rouge decided to wait for Sonic and Amy to return. It is nighttime already. The moon is out. Sonic and Amy are walking towards the castle. When they make it to the bridge to cross over the moat, Sonic trips over Yoshi's egg from earlier.

"What's that," Amy said.

"I don't know," Sonic said. "It looks like Yoshi's egg."

'I thought Yoshi was a boy," Amy said.

"I think he is," Sonic said. "Is he? I'm not sure now. How can a boy lay an egg?"

"Weird," Amy said. "We should ask him tomorrow and find out."

Once they enter the castle, they notice Knuckles and Rouge sleeping on the floor.

"Hey," Sonic said. "What happened?"

"We waited for you two to come back," Knuckles said. "There are only two guest rooms left. Tails already took one. How do you guys want to divide this?"

"It don't really matter to me," Sonic said. "You two should have just taken a room."

"I have been suggesting that to him all night," Rouge said. "He acts as if he is nervous."

"Problem solved," Amy said. "Where are the guest rooms?"

"On the bottom floor," Rouge said. "There is door on the side of the staircase right here."

"Cool," Sonic said. "I am tired."

* * *

Kind of a short chapter, wasn't it? What did Sonic win? A date!

Next Chapter: City Escape I


	7. City Escape I

**Chapter 7: City Escape I**

It is the next day. Everyone is preparing for the trip to Sonic's world. Sonic has been trying to practice his Red Star Emerald powers. He can never fully draw all of the power from the emerald. Mario has been standing by with Sonic outside in front of the castle. Sonic failed constantly to reach his full power. Mario shakes his head at him. Knuckles went outside in order to see where Sonic and Mario was.

"What's going on out here?" Knuckles said.

"Sonic's been up early," Mario said. "He wants to draw the full power of the emerald, but he fails every time. He must be a bit bad when it comes to romantic things."

"True," Knuckles said. "I hope this date with Amy helps him."

"How do you know about that?" Sonic said.

"Amy's been telling everyone," Knuckles said.

"You should have seen her," Mario said. "She was so happy."

"Why did she have to tell everyone?" Sonic said.

Luigi and Yoshi are in the kitchen part of the castle on the second floor. They are going through the pantry looking for mushrooms and flowers. The most they can find is three of each in the kitchen. Tails walks into the kitchen.

"What's with the big mushrooms and flowers?" Tails said.

"They give us our power to conjure fire," Luigi said. "The mushrooms restores health when we are almost dead."

"A flower gives the ability to shoot fire?" Tails said.

"Yep," Luigi said. "We have to eat one at least every three days."

"Weird," Tails said.

After helping Luigi, Yoshi went outside to meet with Peach, Amy, and Rouge. They are in the backyard. They are sitting down by the fountain. Amy pulls out the egg she found last night.

"Uhh," Amy said. "This might be a weird question, but is Yoshi a boy?"

"Well," Peach said. "You see, this particular animal has her father's name. The Yoshi we had before this one was very strong and he was Mario's best friend. He died recently. This is his daughter. We named her Yoshi because we couldn't think of another name. These types of animals are special. The males and the females can make eggs out of anything. That doesn't mean that the egg is necessarily a baby. Only the female can lay a egg that will hatch into a baby. This can only happen after mating."

"Really?" Rouge said. "Is this egg going to a be a baby?"

"Only Yoshi knows," Peach said. "Is it?"

So this is Yoshi's daughter... Anyway, Yoshi shakes her head in order to say yes.

"Sonic told me this egg came out when Yoshi swallowed a robot," Amy said. "Did you eat the robot then made your own egg or was the egg made from a robot?"

Yoshi holds up one of her fingers for choice number one.

"Okay," Amy said. "It would be kind of cool to have something like Yoshi."

"You can keep the egg if you want," Peach said.

"Done," Amy said.

An hour has passed. Everyone is now outside. Peach is locking the castle door with her mushroom shaped key. They are now walking to the portal. Mario orders everyone to check for everything. Sonic has his Red Star Emerald. Peach and Amy have their necklaces and their pieces of the legend. Luigi has all of the stuff packed. Everyone is accounted for. They all jump in the portal one by one. They are going through the same weird trip as before. Upon entering the city, it seems that all of Chaos Square is gone.

"Things do look bad here," Luigi said.

"Question," Tails said. "Why is this world being sucked in but the other one isn't?"

"Maybe it's because Sonic was the one to fail?" Knuckles said.

"You just love pounding on the guilt, don't you?" Sonic said.

Before they can even take one more step further, they are stopped by the army. The weird thing about this is that the army isn't just composed of regular soldiers. There are also goombas in the army as well. Luigi and Mario chuckled at the sight of goombas in army uniforms. Sonic is still serious.

"Amy, Peach, and Rouge" Sonic said. "You guys should wish yourself to Amy's house. "

Amy and Peach agrees. They are gone in under a second.

"What do you expect us to do now?" Tails said.

"My Red Star Emerald is reacting," Sonic said. "The second one is near. I can't feel this one."

"Yahoo!" Mario said.

"That means he can feel it," Luigi said.

"You understand him?" Knuckles said.

"I used to be just like him myself," Luigi said.

Mario starts running off down Rush Avenue. Everyone else immediately follows. The army takes off after them. Some music starts playing out of nowhere again. Yes, it is City Escape. Mario is leading the pack this time since he knows where the Star Emerald is. Sonic is right behind him. Everyone else is following in the back of them. There are coins around instead of rings. This street is full of houses on each side. There are cars lined up on each side of the street too. The street is sloped like a hill. Everyone is running down it. There is a ramp on the left lane of the street. Mario decides to runs over this. Sonic follows him. Everyone else takes the ramp one by one. The ramp launches them to the end of street. This is where they encounter their first Mario themed problem. The main thing that catches Mario's eyes is the Fluud.

"Huh," Mario said. "Yahoo!"

"What's that?" Tails said.

"The Fluud," Luigi said. "How did it get here?"

"It isn't supposed to be here?" Knuckles said.

"We found this on Delfino Island back in 2002," Luigi said. "How did it warp through time and space?"

Mario grabs the Fluud. He puts it on his back and it awakens.

"Mario," Fluud said in a robotic voice. "I am back again in order to help you."

"Yahoo!" Mario said.

There is a switch which will let them open the gate in order to proceed. It is too high for anyone to hit. The army is getting closer.

"Use it," Sonic said.

"Yes," Mario said. Fluud already came with a full tank of water. Mario is able to shoot the target in one shot. They all proceed without the army catching them. They are now in someone's back yard. They have to get over the house in order to proceed. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi are able to jump this with no problem at all. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are in Flight Formation. They are able to make it on top of the house like this. Mario points straight ahead. The Red Star Emerald is in that direction. They are jumping from roof to roof. The army has a helicopter after them. Their roof hopping is stopped at the roof of the courthouse. There is a lake behind the courthouse. Mario points across it.

"What?!" Sonic said. "You want us to cross the lake? I can't swim."

"Impossible," Tails said. "The navy is in the lake and I can't fly that far."

Mario is thinking. He then looks to his left. Luckily, there is a red box. Mario breaks open this box with a fireball. The rocket nozzle for Fluud was in it. Mario puts this on for Fluud. He instructs everyone to grab on to him. Knuckles can glide across the lake. Tails is on Mario's shoulders. Sonic is on Mario's right arm. Luigi is on Mario's left arm. Yoshi has her tongue wrapped around Mario's neck. The Fluud is able to carry everyone over the lake. Mario takes this chance to refill the Fluud while they are on the other side of the lake. Right now they are in front of Twinkle Park. Sonic reads the floating monitor.

"Hmm," Sonic said. "They still have the couples deal going on. Jackpot."

When Mario reaches them, he points to the inside of Twinkle Park.

"It's in Twinkle Park?" Sonic said. "There goes my idea. Mario will destroy the whole thing when he will have to show when he is worthy."

Everyone runs inside of Twinkle Park. They come across six bumper cars. No robots or floating monitors are around. Instead, Toad is here.

"This is getting weird," Luigi said. "Toad, how did you get here?"

"I don't know," Toad said. "I guess I am the messenger in this world. Let's get down to business. These bumper cars all start off with a total of ten coins. Your speed will increase once you catch more rings. You cannot ram into an enemy until you have collected at least a total of thirty coins. If you do, your car will explode and you will have to run the rest of the track. Any questions?"

"Nope," Tails said. "That seems straight forward."

"It is so simple that even Yoshi understands it, right?" Knuckles said.

Yoshi shakes her head in order to say yes. Everyone then picks the car that matches their color. Sonic picked a blue car. Tails picked a yellow car. Knuckles picked a red car. Mario picked a dark red car. Luigi picked a dark green car. Yoshi picked a regular green car. The door in the back of the room opened automatically. Mario is the first car to take off. Sonic is right behind him. Luigi, Tails, Knuckles, and Yoshi are in a line by this order.

From the castle within Twinkle Park; Eggman, Shadow, and Bowser are waiting. Eggman is watching our heroes from security cameras. Shadow already has the second Red Star Emerald. Bowser is the one giving tips to the army from a radio. Shadow is tossing the emerald up and down with his right hand. He can't seem to use it or anything.

"Why I can't I use this like I could with the Chaos Emerald?" Shadow said.

"Hmm," Bowser said. "It has something to do with romance I think."

"No," Eggman said. "I thought that only the savior and/or the lover of the princess could activate it."

"So," Shadow said. "If I were to save Amy from some staged capture, I could activate this thing?"

"Only if the princess heart desires," Eggman said.

"Weird," Shadow said. "We should try to set this up."

"My thoughts exactly," Bowser said.

* * *

Their plans never work... Moving on → Will everyone survive the bumper car track? Will Mario get his Red Star Emerald? When in the world will Amy get her date? Read and find out.

Next Chapter: City Escape II


	8. City Escape II

**Chapter 8: City Escape II**

Sonic decides to make this into a race.

"How's about we all race each other?" Sonic said.

"Yahoo!" Mario said.

Everyone else shakes their head in agreement. Mario has the advantage of the being the first out the gate. Sonic isn't too far behind. The whole track contains three checkpoints. You are given rings dependent on your place. 10 for first place, 8 for second place, 6 for third place, 4 for forth place, 2 for fifth place, and 1 for last place. The bumper car track has kind of a space theme to it. It simulates the feel as if you were in space with a background that is black with stars littered across it. The track is a rainbow color. It looks like Rainbow Road. The place for everyone right now at the starting of the race from first to last is: Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Tails, Knuckles, and Yoshi. The track is wide enough for all six cars to race side by side if need be. The path now contains three lines of coins going through it with ten coins to each line. Sonic lines himself up so he can take two of the three lines. His speed increases. He is getting away from Mario. Mario takes the last remaining line. Sonic now comes up to a line of item boxes similar to the kind in Mario Kart.

"Wut," Sonic said. "When did they start this?" Sonic hits the box and it disappears. The item he gets is a fake item box. He throws it out right after. Mario gets three bananas from the item box. Tails gets three red shells from the item box. Luigi gets a mushroom from the item box. He decides to save it. Knuckles scores a star from the item box. Yoshi gets a Bullet Bill from the item box. She uses it right after she gets it. She transforms into a bullet. Knuckles is able to move out of the way. Luigi is hit. He drops his mushroom. Tails moves out of the way. Mario is hit. All of his bananas are now scattered. The bullet stops once Yoshi passes Mario. Sonic checks his dashboard. The coin counter shows 30.

"I can now run into enemies with my car exploding," Sonic said. "I got this race in the bag as long as catch as many coins as possible." That's Sonic mindset. Let's see if it will change. There is a loop coming up. Sonic is the first to take it. Right after that is the first checkpoint. Sonic is awarded ten coins and his counter goes to 40. Yoshi is awarded eight and her counter goes to 18. Mario is awarded six and now his counter is at 16. Luigi is awarded four and his counter goes to 14. Tails is awarded two and his counter goes to 12. Knuckles only gets one and now his counter shows 11. Knuckles is behind and he is being left considerably. He still decides to save his star.

Sonic is still in first and he moving away from everyone because of his coin count. Right after the checkpoint, the track splits. The right part is the main track. It is a big curve. The left is a shortcut. Sonic takes the shortcut. The shortcut is a straight shot with a jump in the middle. There is a sign on the left side of the track with a picture of a mushroom on it. Sonic doesn't know what that means. He thinks for a second. "Hmm, when Mario and me were playing Mario Kart, mushrooms would give you a boost. So maybe I need a mushroom to cross the gap?" Sonic has no items at the moment. There is an item box before the jump. All Sonic gets out of it is a banana. Sonic drives over the booster for the jump. He obviously does not clear it. He is now falling. His car has flipped over and he has fell out of the car. Sonic falls into a warp pipe. He rolls into a ball in order to prepare for the transportation. Sonic is emptied at the end of the track in front of the roller coaster. He is greeted with a floating sign informing him that he lost the race.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Sonic said. Sonic looks at the roller coaster. There is a silver tablet in the back seat of it. Sonic looks at it. It is another piece of the legend. It is titled: "Why the Purple Star Emeralds Have No Power" This part of the legend is acting without the other parts around. It brings up the same projection as the other parts of the legend did. On a white background with purple words it shows: "Please present a Star Emerald (any color) in order to continue. Sonic pulls out his Red Star Emerald. He places it on the silver tablet. It reacts. The projection shows a message: "This is a long story. Do you want to continue?" Sonic says no. He decides to wait for when everyone goes back to Amy's house. The floating sign presents Sonic to watch the progress of the race. Sonic accepts. Everyone is now crossing the third checkpoint. While Sonic was being transported and everything, the race was still going on. Sonic asks for the standings from the second checkpoint. It was the same as before he left. In order from first to last coming from the second checkpoint report: Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Tails, Knuckles. There is no video in order for Sonic to see what happened. Sonic is then tapped on the shoulder.

"Wut," Sonic said. "Shadow?"

"We were watching from the video cameras," Shadow said. "You found another piece to the legend. Give it up."

"The only way you will get it is if you take it from me," Sonic said.

"I'm not here to play around," Shadow said. "Give me the legend so I can go without kicking your blue butt."

"I want to see you do it," Sonic said.

"You asked for it," Shadow said.

Before the fight starts, Mario arrives. It seems that he won the race. Mario points at Shadow.

"Yahoo!" Mario said.

"He has your Red Star Emerald?" Sonic said.

"Yes," Mario said.

"That short, fat dude can sense these?" Shadow said. "He is just like you?"

"Kind of," Sonic said. "In a way. Anyway, I will get Mario's emerald for him."

"Not gonna happen," Shadow said.

Sonic doesn't use his Red Star Emerald this time. He goes for something more familiar. He pulls out the seven Chaos Emeralds instead. He decides to go this route since he can't get the full power out of the Red Star Emerald. What Sonic did forget about is that Shadow can use the Chaos Emeralds too. Shadow laughs at him. He is able to become super also. Right before the fight starts, Knuckles come in. He still has the star. Mario asks Knuckles for the star. Mario is now glowing like he was when he saved Amy.

"So that's why you were glowing earlier," Super Sonic said. "Want to give me a hand?"

"Yes," Mario said. "Hurry up already."

"Both of you still can't beat me," Super Shadow.

"We'll show you," Super Sonic said. "With the power of teamwork!"

"Corny," Knuckles said. "Good luck, guys."

Super Sonic and Mario starts off the fight. It is the usual roll into a ball, hit him into enemy routine. Super Shadow counters this by kicking Super Sonic at Mario. Mario grabs Super Sonic by the hand. Mario comes up up another strategy. He whispers it to Super Sonic. He agrees. They both charge blindly at Super Shadow. He is confused. He dodges to the right. That is just what Mario predicted. He holds out his hammer in his right hand. The hammer was able to hit Super Shadow. Super Sonic comes in with a light speed homing attack. He hits Super Shadow. He is slammed into a wall and the Red Star Emerald comes out. Super Sonic uses his speed to get to it before Super Shadow can. He throws it to Mario. Toad appears.

"You have the Red Star Emerald," Toad said. "Congratulations."

"That's plain not fair," Super Sonic said. "He doesn't have to prove himself worthy?"

"Nope," Toad said. "You are the one who failed. You must prove yourself worthy every time you find an emerald. Mario doesn't."

"Lame," Super Sonic said. "Would you kick that thing into gear so we can finish off Shadow?"

"Yahoo!" Mario said.

Mario puts the Red Star Emerald to his heart. A red aura forms around him. It is much bigger than the one Sonic could make. Mario's hat starts floating off of his head. It is spinning very rapidly. It turns into a crown. It is a crown identical to Peach's crown. It is in a red color.

"That looks weird," Tails said.

"When did you get here?" Knuckles said.

"You were so wrapped up in the fight that you didn't notice we were all here?" Luigi said.

"I guess," Knuckles said.

Mario rubs the crown. It is producing a great beam of fire. He points is directly at Super Shadow.

"Uhh," Super Shadow said. "I'm not dieing here. Chaos Control!" Super Shadow is gone before the beam could hit him. The beam goes through the wall instead. It goes through all of the floors, causing the building to collapse. Super Sonic uses Chaos Control to transport everyone right outside of Twinkle Park. They watch as Twinkle Park falls. They then turn around. The army is right behind them again.

"Sonic," Tails said. "Chaos Control?!"

"I'm tired," Super Sonic said.

"What are we gonna do?" Knuckles said.

"Let's a go," Mario said.

"You have a plan?" Luigi said.

"Yes," Mario said. Mario talks to Fluud.

"I will see if I can do that, Mario," Fluud said.

Mario shoots a beam of energy into Fluud's tank. Fluud is now filled with energy.

"Hurry up already," Mario said.

"You want Sonic to point you in the direction of Amy's house?" Luigi said.

"Yes," Mario said.

Super Sonic does that. Everyone is instructed to hold on to Mario again. They are in there same place as before. Knuckles decides to glide to Amy's house by himself. Mario will carry Super Sonic. When Mario uses the Fluud with this new energy in it, it acts as a means of instant transportation. They are transported to Amy's house. They beat Knuckles there. The army has lost track of them. The reason being is because Amy's house is on the outskirts of the city. It is a two story house. The house is pink of course. It is the only pink house around. Although Amy is princess, it really doesn't seem like it. Her house is a regular house. Nothing special. Sonic doesn't have a house. He just runs around without a care in the world. Sometimes Amy does convince him to sleep here, but he doesn't live here. Anyway, Mario lays Sonic down on the sofa in the house. Sonic pulls out his piece of the legend.

"I want you guys to look at this," Sonic said. "Tell me what it says when I wake up. Also, the story is supposed to be long."

"Alright," Mario said. "I hate this voice."

Sonic is now taking a nap. Everyone else is busy preparing for this part of the legend as if it were a movie. Amy even made popcorn. Mario kicks it off. He put his Red Star Emerald in it already. The projection comes up again. There is a story.

"Once upon a time, there were four total princesses:

-The princess of the Coins.

-The princess of the Rings.

-The princess of the Stars.

-The princess of the Earth.

Each of these princesses lived in harmony. The princesses of the Coins and Stars each shared half of one world. The princess of the Rings and Earth each shared half of the other world. One day, there was a war on each world. The Coins had to fight the Stars. The Rings had to fight the Earth. The Rings and the Coins decided to team up. At the time, there was a portal between the worlds that was constantly open. The Rings and Coins were on very good terms. The Earth and the Stars could not partner up because the portal was on their opponent's side. The partnership between the Rings and Coins made them unbeatable. The princess of the Stars was sent out in space with her protector on a gigantic spaceship known as the Cosmic Observatory. The princess of the Earth was sent out to a distant planet with her protector. It is said that they were never heard from again. Once the Stars and the Earth were defeated, their Star Emeralds were locked and they were merged with the Star Emeralds of the Coins and Rings. Their partnership was very great at the time. They decided to try and make a way so that their worlds could become one so they wouldn't have to bother with a pesky portal anymore. Their plan backfired. The portal was closed completely. Everyone in the world of the Coins were transported to the world of the Rings and vice versa. The only way to open the portal would be to get the blood from a princess of either world. Neither worlds wanted to do that, so they continued on as things were. No one knows what became of the princesses of the Stars and the Earth. If their descendants were to ever be found again, their Star Emerald could reawaken and they would hold the same powers as the sets for the Rings and the Coins. There are only two Purple Star Emeralds that really have no power.

The end."

"Kind of a short read," Tails said. "I thought it would be longer. That does explain why this world is called the world of the Coins and Mario's world is the world of the Rings."

"Yeah," Amy said. "Weird."

"Am I the only one who caught the part about the Cosmic Observatory?" Luigi said.

"What about it?" Mario said.

"Isn't that the name of Rosalina's thing?" Peach said.

"Bingo," Luigi said.

"You mean," Knuckles said. "That chick who helped us in space might be a ..."

* * *

There are two more princesses? Who are they? One is kind of obvious, but who's the other? We won't know that for a long time.

Next Chapter: Sonic's Spot


	9. Sonic's Spot

* * *

I have been gone for a while, no reason so be mad at me if you want to. Anyway, I will finish this story and correct any grammatical errors found in previous chapters. I may take breaks every now and then, but trust me. Without further ado:

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Sonic's Spot**

Since finding Mario's Red Star Emerald went a lot quicker than expected. Everyone decides to return back to Mario's world. Sonic wakes up while everyone is preparing to leave, but he then remembers his promise which he made to Amy. Sonic stops everyone.

"Uhh," Sonic said. "I kind of have a favor to ask."

"What," Knuckles said.

"Can you guys let me stay behind for another day," Sonic said. "I kind of promised Amy a date."

"Oh yeah," Mario said. "Forgot about that. Well we can't find the Star Emeralds without in my world so I guess we could take a vacation?"

"Nice idea," Luigi said. "We will go back to our world. Meet us there tomorrow."

"Cool," Sonic said. "I'll be sure to meet you there."

"Are you sure about this," Amy asked.

"Yep," Sonic said. "I need to do this now. And to make sure we aren't bothered, I will take you to the deserted island I went to on my vacation."

"Yay!" Amy said.

Everyone else has made it to the other side of the portal. As soon as Peach unlocks the castle, Luigi wants Mario to take him up the endless stairs. Tails, Knuckles, and Yoshi decides tag along while everyone else stays behind. Mario guides everyone up the endless staircase again. He shoots a fireball at the screen which makes it part like before. They jump into the picture which leads them to the Cosmic Observatory. Rosalina is staring at the star map.

"Rosalina," Luigi said. "Hello."

"Weegee," Rosalina said. "Hello, everyone. You guys need something?"

"Actually," Tails said. "We need to ask you something. Are you the princess of the Stars?"

"I thought you guys knew that already," Rosalina said. "Come with me to the Bedroom Observatory."

Once in the observatory, Rosalina sits on her bed. She pulls out a jewelry box that she has under the pillow. It contains a Green Star Emerald necklace.

"I have never worn this before," Rosalina said. "I don't even know what it is for. All I know is that this belonged to my ancestors. Do you guys know what the jewel at the end is?"

"That's a Green Star Emerald," Luigi said. "You are really the princess of the Stars. Put it on."

"Could you do that for me, Weegee," Rosalina asked.

"Ha," Knuckles said. "He's nervous."

Once Luigi puts the necklace on Rosalina, it starts to glow. It suddenly stops right after.

"What was that for," Tails asked.

"I guess the thing activated or something," Knuckles said. "That means she can make wishes, right?"

"Yahoo," Mario said.

"Try a wish," Luigi said.

"I wish we were all in front of the star map," Rosalina said.

Within the blink of an eye, they are all returned back to the star map.

"It works," Knuckles said.

"I forgot to ask when we arrived," Luigi said. "Why are you staring at the star map?"

"I'm waiting for a friend of mine," Rosalina said. "She is the princess of the Earth."

"Really," Tails said.

"Yep," Rosalina said. "I know, could you guys stay here? You can probably help her like you did me."

"Alright," Knuckles said. "We're on vacation anyway."

Eggman, Bowser, and Shadow are in Sonic's world at the moment. They transported to one of Eggman's many secret bases. This one is on an island. It is in the deepest part of the jungle. Eggman decides to see if the surveillance system works. It still does so his many security cameras around the island are working perfectly. Eggman and Bowser are preparing for their next move while Shadow is sitting in a chair with hands behind his head. He has an mp3 player. He is listening to "I Am" right now. (Theme song of Shadow The Hedgehog) The alarm in the base starts.

"Camera 34 has picked up someone," Eggman said. "Check on that, Shadow. The location should be on the east part of island. That is beach area."

"Whatever," Shadow said.

He runs to the east part of the island while still listening to his mp3 player. Upon making it out of the jungle, he comes across Sonic and Amy.

"Sonic," Shadow said.

"This sucks," Sonic said. "I thought the island was deserted."

"You thought wrong," Shadow said. "Hand over any star emeralds you have right now."

"Not this again," Sonic said. "Can we do this later?"

"Please," Amy said.

"Why," Shadow asked. "What's going on?"

"Date," Sonic said.

"Hell no," Shadow said. "We shall finish this right now!"

"That made him more angry when I said that," Sonic said. "Why is Shadow mad at me?"

"Hmm," Amy said. "I wish Shadow couldn't move."

Everyone pauses for a moment. The Green Star Emerald begins to glow. Beams from the glow hit Shadow. The green light then disappears. Shadow walks around with a confused look on his face. Sonic and Amy are shocked. The Green Star Emerald forms a white dry erase board. This is still happening while it is attached to Amy's neck. The board reads: "The Star Emerald's power will not work on a previous lover of the princess. One more try, and the Star Emerald will break." The board then disappears.

"Wut," Sonic said. "When in the hell did you like him?!!"

"In high school before I met you," Amy said. "That's all in the past."

"This is news to me," Sonic said.

"You stole my girlfriend, you blue bastard," Shadow said. "Prepare to die."

"And again, wut," Sonic said.

Sonic's Red Star Emerald rises from, well, were ever on his body that he keeps. A white dry erase board forms. It reads: "Since the Green Star Emerald law has been broken by the princess, the Red Star Emerald is up for grabs by the princess's former lover. A battle shall take place between the current and the former lover of the princess for the emerald and the emerald finding power. The winner will be forced on a date with the princess in the magical palace where they will fall in love forever." The Red Star Emerald then splits into two. Sonic gets one half, and Shadow gets the other.

"This is bad," Sonic said. "But I must do it. I have to win the date with Amy so I can deeply fall in love with her and clear my inefficiency at romance"

"Well then," Shadow said. "It will be a date to die for."

"I knew that line that was coming," Sonic said.

"I'm sure you can do it," Amy said. "I'm behind you 100 percent."

"Thanks, Amy," Sonic said.

Eggman and Bowser are sitting around, doing nothing. They are waiting for Shadow to return.

"What's taking so long," Bowser asked. "Can we see what's going on out there?"

"Sure," Eggman said.

He pulls up the footage the Camera 34.

"The blue one and black are about to fight," Bowser said. "Shouldn't we go out there?"

"Are you crazy," Eggman said. "This is what Shadow is for. Let's watch."

* * *

So, will Shadow win the fight? Also, who is the princess of the Earth? You will find out soon enough

Next Chapter: The Lover Palace


	10. The Lover Palace

**Chapter 10 : The Lover Palace**

"Wait a second," Shadow said. "How do I use this?"

"This will be fun," Sonic said.

Sonic puts his piece of the Red Star Emerald to his heart. It starts to glow. His eyes turn from green to red. He sticks out his hand. A red hammer forms in it just like before. Shadow is puzzled. Amy is standing behind Sonic with a smile on her face while clapping. Sonic is laughing at Shadow. Shadow is now thinking that he might lose this fight. He wants Amy, so while he thinking this the Red Star Emerald kicks in. Shadow eyes are red. A red hammer forms in his hand as well. Sonic has stopped laughing since Shadow is serious. Sonic points his hammer at Shadow.

"How did you do that," Sonic asked. "And why do you have a bigger aura than me?"

"I don't know," Shadow said. "Anyway, get ready."

"Good luck, Sonic," Amy said.

"Hmm," Sonic said. "When I win this fight, I want you to tell me everything about your past with Shadow."

"Okay," Amy said.

"I will kick your ass," Shadow said.

"Your just my clone," Sonic said.

"You bastard," Shadow said.

Shadow grips his hammer and charges at Sonic. Sonic puts up his hammer in defense. Shadow's force is overpowering Sonic. Shadow is able to knock Sonic into a palm tree. Sonic pushes Shadow off of him. Sonic grabs his hammer. He ignites it. He then uses a spin dash. Shadow cannot avoid it, so he is hit by a fireball?

"I'll call it the firedash," Sonic said.

Since Shadow doesn't really know how to use the hammer, he decides to use regular attacks instead. Shadow flies at Sonic wildly while using punches and kicks. Sonic is able to dodge them all without a problem. Shadow is tired. Sonic decides to use this opening for his fire attack. Sonic forms two fireball in front of his aura. They start to spin. They form a beam which he directs at Shadow. Shadow put his hammer in front of his face for defense. Shadow is hit with the middle of the beam. A big hole has formed in the spot where Shadow was standing. Shadow is at the bottom of this hole. He is laying face down with his face in the sand. Sonic is panting since that took everything out of him. Amy cheers for Sonic. The cheering stops when Shadow rises from the hole. He now knows how the hammer works. Shadow starts to spin his hammer. A big, gigantic fire whirlpool forms. Sonic is frozen stiff. Shadow directs the whirlpool at Sonic. Sonic can't really do anything because of the size of the thing, so he uses his hammer for defense. It seems the the whirlpool drops down on Sonic. Sonic is in the center, so this gives him time to think before he is burned alive. Sonic decides to go with his tornado in the opposite direction of the spinning whirlpool. Sonic is able to cancel it out with his constant spinning. Shadow is confused.

"What happened," Shadow said.

"I'll show you what happened," Sonic said. "I'll blast you back to Emerald City!"

Sonic does just that. He pulls out a Chaos Emerald. He hits his hammer with it. The hammer starts to glow. Sonic lets a beam of light out of the head of the hammer. Shadow can't avoid it since it is very fast. The blast collides with Shadow which sends him flying off into the sky. While Shadow is taking off, the Red Star Emerald half molds with the one that Sonic has. The emerald is whole again, and Sonic now has it in is possession.

"Hehe," Sonic said. "I won. Nap time." Sonic then collapses. Amy's Green Star Emerald forms a white dry erase board. It reads: "You will now be transported to the magical palace. Rules:

-Don't tell anyone else about this except for close friends.

-Your companion will fall in love with you at the palace, and he will be stuck to you forever.

-No one will know or will be able to see what goes on there.

Accept?

"Yep," Amy said.

Sonic is still sleeping, so he doesn't know that he is being transported. A white light forms around Sonic and Amy. They then disappear into this light.

After Eggman and Bowser finished watching Shadow get his ass handed to him, they decide to transport back into the city in order to find Shadow. What Sonic said had really held true. Shadow is really laying down on the coastline of Emerald City. He is unconscious. They decide to transport back to the base on the island. Eggman has a robot healing Shadow at the moment. Eggman and Bowser are trying to figure out what they will do next. Eggman is constantly spinning around in his red leather chair with his hand on his chin.

"What should we do now," Eggman asked. "No reason to go the Mushroom Kingdom since we don't have a base there."

"We might as well stay here for a while," Bowser said. "They have to come back after they find a star emerald in my world. If we stop them whenever they come here again, then it's like they did half of the work for us."

"I like your idea," Eggman said. "It gives me some time to have my robots plant as much stuff around the city has they can. It's a deal. You're up Shadow."

"Don't talk to me right now," Shadow said.

"Ha," Bowser said. "Shadow failed hard."

"Shut up," Shadow said. "Damn, I forgot where Sonic and Amy went."

"I think it was some magical love palace or something," Eggman said.

"Yeah," Shadow said. "I remember now. I can't believe I lost to that, that, fucking blue blur. We need to kick our plan into gear the next time they come here."

"Wut you talkin' bout," Eggman said.

"The capture Sonic, put Amy in danger plan so I can save her and become the emerald master," Shadow said. "It might work, unless Amy really values that fool more than her own life."

"I think that the pink one is a psycho bitch," Bowser said. "She might do it."

"Ha," Eggman said. "You know, I always wondered to this day why I even bother capturing Amy. She always gets saved and my ass always end up being kicked."

"Same here with Peach," Bowser said. "We need to stop doing this stuff."

"Stop the mindless villain talk," Shadow said. "I know my way around the whole city, so I will direct Eggman's robots on rebuilding it. Let me know if something comes up."

"Wait," Bowser said. "I thought that the city was being sucked in by the portal?"

"The process has been slowed since Sonic and Mario started fixing the problem," Eggman said. "At this rate, the city won't be completely destroyed for 10 years or so."

Back at the Cosmic Observatory, Yoshi and Knuckles are both laying down next the kitchen galaxy. They are sleeping. Mario is running around the place. He thinks of it as exercise. Tails and Luigi are talking with Rosalina about the princess of the Earth. They are trying to get as much detail as possible about her. Rosalina isn't giving any clues. While this is going on, the alarm in the observatory goes off. It wakes up Yoshi and Knuckles. It cause Mario to stop doing his exercise. Everyone has now gathered around Rosalina. She is in front of the star map. The star map indicates that something is within the radar of the observatory. It appears to be a spaceship.

"Is this the princess of the Earth," Tails said.

"Yep," Rosalina said. "She should be landing any moment now."

"Where," Luigi said. "The place doesn't seem too big."

"Right in front of us," Rosalina said. "She is a master at piloting."

"Lol," Knuckles said. "No one's better than Tails at piloting."

"Ehh," Tails said. "Shut up."

The spaceship land right in front of them just like Rosalina said. Apparently it is very small. Only enough room for one person. The the hatch to the spaceship is open, every takes a long stare at this person. Tails and Knuckles are shocked.

"What the hell," Knuckles said. "Didn't you die?"

* * *

Hmm, the new princess is revealed, sort of. How will this love palace crap change Sonic? What happened in the palace? Where is the next star emerald? Next Chapter : Sonic Harbor I (Part 1)


	11. Sonic Harbor I

**Chapter 11 : Sonic Harbor I**

"It's been a while, Knuckles, Tails," Cosmo said.

"What the," Knuckles said. "What happened? I thought you kicked the bucket. Went up to the big greenhouse in the sky. Got whacked by the proverbial weed eater."

"Stop with the jokes," Tails said. "They are lame. Anyway, I thought I would never see you again, Cosmo."

"Me either," Cosmo said. "I miss you so much."

"Ha," Knuckles said. "Tails is a pimp. Oh yeah, your the princess of the Earth, right? You are supposed to have a Green Star Emerald necklace."

"Yep," Cosmo said. "I can't put it on though. Someone has to do that for me."

"Wow," Luigi said. "Same thing I had to go through."

"I kept it here, I my pocket," Cosmo said. "Could you put it on for me, Tails?"

"Yep," Tails said.

Once the necklace is on, it reacts just like Rosalina's did. While this reunion is taking place, Sonic and Amy have been transported to the castle. It is currently nighttime in Mario's world. Everyone is sleeping of course, except for the ones at the Cosmic Observatory. Sonic immediately ran around the castle to see everyone was around. He is now worried about not finding Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Tails, and Knuckles.

"What do you think happened while we were gone," Amy said.

"I have no idea," Sonic said. "I thought we were gone for three days?"

"Time paradox," Amy said. "Only a day passed here."

"Cool," Sonic said.

The phone in the main hall of the castle starts to ring. Sonic runs to it and answers it. It appears that Peach answered the phone in her room before Sonic did, so he just listened to the conversation. It was the mayor of the Delfino Isle. Apparently, two unidentified objects are located in Ricco Harbor. They are causing the area to undergo rapid changes. The mayor asks for Mario to come check the situation. Peach has no choice but to promise that they will show up. She knows that Mario and the others aren't back yet, so she wishes them back by using her star emerald. At the Cosmic Observatory, Mario is looking at his cap. It has floated into the sky and is spinning. It then forms a portal. The portal forcibly sucks everyone in at the surrounding area. At the castle, Peach is waiting on the main floor where Sonic and Amy are. The portal is supposed the empty out here. A purple whirlpool forms in the ceiling. Everyone falls out in this order: Mario (capless and face first), Yoshi, Luigi, Rosalina, Luigi, Knuckles, Tails, Cosmo.

"What was that for," Mario said. "Where's my cap?" Once the portal disappears, his cap reappears. It fall directly on his head.

"Uhh," Peach said. "I wished for you all to come back, but I didn't exactly mean everyone. Sorry."

"What's the problem," Knuckles said.

"We have to go to Delfino Isle," Peach said. "Something is wrong in Ricco Harbor."

"Star Emeralds," Sonic said. "Lame. Holy crap, Cosmo is here?"

"Not enough time," Peach said. "I wish we were all at Delfino Isle."

In the blink of an eye, they all land in Delfino Plaza. They are right in front of the fountain. Delfino Plaza has not changed at all. It is sunny, a little windy, but no changes to the surroundings at all. They mayor runs to meet them at soon has he finds out that everyone arrived.

"Mario," the mayor said. "You are needed at Ricco Harbor!"

"What's going on," Mario said.

"According to the news, the place has been transformed due to two unidentified objects which appear at the very top of the harbor," the mayor said. "We need you to remove those things. Can you do it?"

"Yahoo," Mario said. "We'll get right on that. Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, follow me. You four should stay here. You should be safe in the plaza."

"Vacation," Peach said. "Woot!"

Mario leads Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to the portal which will take them to Ricco Harbor. It is located on a bridge which extends outward from the west coast of Delfino Isle. Mario is the first to jump into the portal. Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are all perplexed by the fact that Mario broke into little balls before the portal took him in. Either way, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles went into the portal without a problem. Luigi, on the other hand, ran behind Yoshi because he was scared. Yoshi got behind Luigi and pushed him into the portal then jumped in right after. Once they arrived in Ricco Harbor, it was pretty obvious to see what had really changed. The place is dirty again, but the major change is the harbor itself. The once red harbor is aligned in such a way that you call it Metal Harbor (Hint), except it doesn't look like a military base.

"That's strange," Sonic said. "I can't feel any star emeralds."

"What," Knuckles said.

"Mama mia," Mario said.

"Uhh," Tails said. "I can. They are on the other side of the harbor. There are two of them."

"Wut," Knuckles said.

"Really," Sonic said. "Well, I don't know what happened, but we can't actually move with all of the black slime on the ground. We need something to clear a path for us."

"But what," Luigi said. "We don't have the Fluud."

"Yahoo," Mario said.

"You have an idea," Tails said.

Mario points to Yoshi, then the water. Yoshi understands. She dips her head into the water while holding as much water as she can into her mouth. Yoshi spits water our of mouth which causes a path for them clear so they can get on the harbor. Once on the harbor, Tails directs them in the path of the star emeralds. Sonic takes the lead since he recognizes the places entirely. Luigi is right behind him. Everyone else is just following behind. Right after the first speed ramp, which was down a slope, is a very small platform. There is nothing else that can be used to go forward, except for path of rings. Sonic uses his light speed dash. Tails and Knuckles are able to follow. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are stuck.

"Oh no," Mario said.

"Hmm," Luigi said. "I know what to do." Luigi pulls out a feather. He gives it to Mario. A yellow cape forms on his back. Mario and Luigi both get on Yoshi. Mario instructs Yoshi to get a running start, then jump. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are watching from the platform on the other side. Yoshi runs then jumps. It is as if Yoshi can fly. Once they are all on the next platform, Tails instructs them not move at all.

"What's going on," Sonic said.

"The star emeralds are moving," Tails said. "They are coming to this point."

"Wut," Knuckles said.

A loud sound can be heard coming from the distance. Tails decides to go higher to get a better look. Tails can see the other platform. It seems that someone is running away from a person who is on a bike. They are about to reach a speed ramp on the other platform which will launch them to the platform everyone else is on. Tails instructs everyone to get ready. It appears that Rouge is the one being chased. She has two Red Star Emeralds, one in her right hand and one in the left. Upon coming off of the ramp, she lands on Knuckles.

"What is going on," Knuckles said. "Get off of me!"

"Someone is chasing me," Rouge said.

"Who," Tails said.

"I don't know," Rouge said. "Here he comes."

Once the bike lands, it is very clear who this is.

"Wa wa wa," Wario said.

"Mama mia," Mario said.

"Rouge," Luigi said. "Hand over those star emeralds."

Rouge tosses the star emeralds to Luigi. Luigi gives one to Tails. The Red Star Emeralds react. Luigi's cap starts to spin. It starts to glow with and blinding white light. The light forms a star wand, simliar to Rosalina's. It is red in color. Tails' Red Star emerald form a red jewel which is then attached to his chest. It is similar in style to the one Cosmo has which is in a purple color. Omochao appears when this is all done.

"Wahoo," Omochao said. "The 3rd and 4th princesses have been found and activated. Who is the friend of the failure?"

"Wow," Sonic said. "That's harsh."

"Me," Tails said.

"You must prove yourself worthy of the Red Star Emerald," Omochao said.

"Thanks a lot, Sonic," Tails said in an irritated voice.

"Sorry," Sonic said.

"Are you crazy," Luigi said. "I will help him. Wario isn't your everyday opponent."

"Alright," Omochao said. "If you fail, your powers will be taken."

"Yeah," Wario said. "Hahaha."

"Can he talk," Knuckles asked.

Mario shakes his head in order to say no. Luigi is the first to spring into action. He gives his wand a swing. This forms a line of fire which goes straight for Wario. Wario jumps over this easily. He runs for Luigi. Tails touches his chest with his hand. His hand catches on fire, but it is in a controlled state. He runs for Wario. Tails punches Wario. It almost produces the same effect as Luigi's uppercut. Sonic and Knuckles are absolutely stunned. Wario is knocked into the air. He lands straight on his face. Luigi puts his wand in his right hand. It ignites. He then starts to spin as if he was doing his tornado attack. He collides with Wario. Wario is set on fire. He runs around until the fire stops. He is now tired. Tails punches Wario again in the face while his hand his still on fire. Wario is now in a stunned state. Luigi runs towards the dazed and confused Wario. With his wand in his right hand, Luigi prepares for his uppercut. Tails is right along side him. They both hit Wario at the same time. A very loud ping is heard. Wario flies off the platform while being completely on fire. He falls into the ocean. Sonic, Knuckles, and Mario are at a loss of words. Luigi starts to do his dance while saying "go weegee, go weegee." Tails copies this dance, but uses his name instead. Omochao reappears. "You did it. You guys have proven yourselves worthy."

"Hold up, robot," Sonic said. "Why is Tails' and Luigi's power obviously greater than mine?"

"Because," Omochao said. "They were able to activate their star emeralds without thinking twice. You hesitated when it came time to activate yours because you fail at romance. They don't, you do."

"Not anymore," Sonic said.

"We'll see about when you get the Blue Star Emerald," Omochao said.

"Alright," Rouge said. "How do we get back to the castle?"

"Wait a second," Knuckles said. "How did you get here, and why did you have the star emeralds?"

"Uhh," Rouge said.

"You were planning to steal them I bet," Knuckles said.

"Uhh," Rouge said.

"I knew it," Knuckles said. "You must be working with Eggman."

"Nope," Rouge said. "Someone else."

"Who," Knuckles asked.

* * *

Who is Rouge working with? The answer will surprise the hell out of you.

Next Chapter: Sonic Harbor II (Part 2)


	12. Sonic Harbor II

Sorry it took so long. This chapter is dialogue heavy, and it is pretty weird.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sonic Harbor II**

"Silver," Rouge said.

"Wut," Sonic said. "Where is he then?"

"Wow," Silver said. "I have been in the corner of this platform for the longest time, and I wasn't noticed. I even watched the whole fight."

"Why are you here," Knuckles asked.

"Alright, listen everyone including the humans and Yoshi," Silver said.

"How do you know that," Tails asked.

"I said listen damn it," Silver said. "I have come from the future. You see, the future was very peaceful. Do you know why? Because the gates to the worlds were closed."

"Uh oh," Sonic said.

"Now," Silver said. "Since the Iblis Trigger here failed at protecting Amy, I was forcibly sent here to correct the problem."

"Iblis Trigger," Luigi asked.

"Don't call me that again," Sonic said. "I take that as an insult since I have no idea what it means."

"Why did they send you and why is Rouge helping you," Knuckles asked.

"Eh," Rouge said. "The pay was good."

"I am the descendant of one of the two families who created the Star Emeralds," Silver said. "I am supposed to grant the protectors of the Star Emeralds the power to control them all at once, but I can only grant this to two people at a time. I need the princess of the other family. She is supposed to be human and she's not Peach. I figured if Rouge could get a Star Emerald for me it would probably help me track her down but it didn't work. Now then, I need you guys to help in finding her so we can grant you guys the powers and I can be on my way."

"But," Tails said. "How will you know if we succeeded?"

"Because I have no choice but to trust you," Silver said. "You guys better not let me down."

"Alright," Sonic said. "Back to Delfino Plaza I guess? Maybe Peach might know who Silver is talking about."

Mario's cap floats off of his head and forms another portal. Everyone is sucked in. They are emptied back on to Delfino Plaza. They land right in front of the fountain from which they first started. The portal closes and Mario gets his cap back. The mayor is standing by the light house. Mario asks where the others went. The mayor says that they went to Gelato Beach. Mario leads everyone to the portal. It is shaped like a mini lighthouse and it is located on the west side of Delfino Plaza. Mario jumps into the portal. Everyone else follows. It seems that Gelato Beach has been unaffected by the star emeralds. It looks a regular, normal beach. The place seems deserted as well. It just one long, gigantic, and sunny beach. Once everyone appears from the portal, they look to their left to see Peach and Amy sitting down under an umbrella on a beach towel.

"You guys found the Star Emeralds," Amy asked.

"Yep," Tails said. "It was pretty easy with Luigi's help."

"You did good yourself," Luigi said. "Ping."

"Hahaha," Tails said.

"Where is Rosalina and Cosmo," Sonic asked.

"Over there," Amy said. "That's an abandoned hotel. They are changing."

"You mean bathing suits," Tails said. "Holy crap. I want to stay."

"Yeah," Luigi said.

Mario slaps Luigi behind the head and Sonic slaps Tails behind the head.

"We have to help Silver," Sonic said. "Although half naked chicks are full of win we still have go damn it."

"You are just as bad them," Mario said.

"What's the problem," Amy said. "You are the descendant of one of the families who made the Star Emeralds, right?"

"Yep," Silver said. "I need to find the other princess."

"Hmm," Peach said. "There is only one other princess. Gather around. I will wish you there."

"Hold on," Sonic said. "Knuckles is missing."

"Rouge is as well," Tails said. "What the fuck?"

"That's the key word," Sonic said. "We'll leave them alone. Do it, Peach."

"I wish them to Princess Daisy's castle," Peach said.

A portal forms over Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Silver. They are sucked in. The portal empties them in Princess Daisy's courtyard. This does not look like Peach's castle at all. It is just a plain field with daisies that leads to the castle. This castle doesn't have a moat or servants. It is comparable to Peach's castle in size, but Daisy takes care of the place herself. Everyone walks towards the double doors which leads into the castle. The door is unlocked. Luigi is in front, so he is the first to enter. Upon entering, a trap door opens under Luigi. Luigi falls into this door while screaming. Everyone else tries to follow him in hopes of saving him. The trap door is actually like a passageway. This passageway leads off into tunnels around the whole castle. The tunnels are powered by gusts of wind. Some are able to pull in things, some are able to blow things. The passageway is set to let out in the library. Luigi lands in here from in the ceiling. The library has a simple color scheme. The walls are painted red with golden stripes. The carpet is red. There is only one bookshelf and one big, red chair. Daisy is currently sitting on this chair reading a book. She is in a yellow robe. When Luigi lands, Daisy looks at him. Luigi is scared and mad at the same, for he now remembers why he stopped coming to this place.

"It has been a while, weegee," Daisy said.

"Hey," Luigi said. "Only a very special person can call me that."

"Oh," Daisy said. She puts the she was reading back on the second shelf of the bookshelf. She then walks over to Luigi. "I thought I was your special person," she said while while touching Luigi's chest. He is nervous of course. He slaps her hand away.

"No," Luigi said. "I will never forget what you have done to me. Besides, how many times do I have to remind you that I like Rosalina."

"You don't even know if she likes you," Daisy said. "It's completely one sided. I bet she never told you that she loved you."

"Uhh," Luigi said. "That may be true, but I can never like you again. Not after what I saw with my own eyes."

"Aww," Daisy said. "Your still made about that Waluigi business. I got rid of him a long time ago. I only want you."

"Yeah right," Luigi said.

Daisy continues to walk towards Luigi. Luigi is now in the corner of the room, so he is kind of semi-trapped.

"Come on, weegee," Daisy said. "Don't you miss this?"

"Miss what," Luigi asked.

Daisy starts to untie the only string that holds her robe together. Luigi doesn't want to look, so he covers his eyes with his hands. Mario, Sonic, Tails, Yoshi and Silver falls out of the ceiling right at this moment.

"Wow," Sonic said. "Hot."

"Now I remember," Mario said.

"Yay," Sonic said. "Mario's short burst of information!"

"I knew that something was wrong here," Mario said. "I could feel it. We stopped coming here ever since you cheated on Luigi."

"Hello," Tails said.

"This will be interesting," Silver said while taking a seat in Daisy's chair.

"That's a hard way to put it," Daisy said. "But I want Luigi back."

"Hell no," Luigi said. "You give me one good reason why I should even think about taking you back. Give me one. You are just trying to take me back because you hate Rosalina, and you said that I was the best you ever had. There, I said it."

"Wowsers," Sonic said.

"Hahaha," Tails said.

"Ah come on, weegee," Daisy said. "Don't you remember the fun we used to have. Don't you miss me at all."

"Uh oh," Silver said. "Something is not right."

"Yeah," Sonic said. "Look at Luigi's Red Star Emerald."

"Excellent," Daisy said.

"Luigi," Mario said. "Luigi!"

Luigi is in a trance like state. His Red Star Emerald has lost it's color. Daisy knows why this is happening, and she planned for this.

"What is going on," Mario asked.

"I guess I can explain," Silver said. "Luigi is kind of a weak person, not in body but in soul. You see, he kind of really still like Daisy. While she was throwing herself at him just now, all of the old memories of them two together started rushing back in Luigi's head. He really wanted to forget them because he really loves Rosalina, but Daisy was able to get past this. She has something on Luigi that Rosalina doesn't. I don't know what it is."

"You are right, cousin," Daisy said.

"Cousin," Tails said. "What the hell?"

"I have one thing that Rosalina doesn't," Daisy said. "He must have never done anything with Rosalina yet."

"Wow," Sonic said. "Juicy."

"Damn," Mario said. "We have to get Rosalina. She might be the only one who can save Luigi and reactivate his star emerald."

"This is such a shame," Silver said. "The descendant of a royal family acting like a whore. Anyway, I need you to pass on the power of star emerald control to everyone."

"Dummy," Daisy said. "Did you forget? The powers are passed on through sex."

"Oh yeah," Silver said. "I forgot."

"What," Sonic said. "Sex?!!"

"No way," Tails said. "There isn't another way?"

"Well," Silver said. "You can get the powers by having sex with your respective princess since they already have that power. If Luigi would have done that then Daisy would not have been able to take him over."

"Well," Sonic said. "I'm safe."

"Really," Tails said. "Why haven't you told me about it?!!!"

"I guess I am safe as well," Mario said.

"Ha," Sonic said. "High five."

"Oh well," Tails said. "At least I don't have another girl after me."

"Hahaha," Daisy said. "I wouldn't be so sure." Daisy snaps her fingers. A portal opens up where Tails is standing. This portal sucked him.

"Damn," Sonic said. "I will follow Tails. Silver, help Mario and Yoshi."

"Duh," Silver said.

"You know," Mario said. "I have just noticed something."

"What," Silver asked.

"The title does not match the content of this chapter at all," Mario said.

"True," Silver said.

* * *

So, Daisy and Silver are descendants of the creators of the Star Emeralds. Luigi still likes Daisy even though she cheated on him. She was able to put him under her control because of this. Will Rosalina be able to beat this bitch? Who is the other girl that likes Tails?

Next Chapter: Trust Fails Hard


	13. Trust Fails Hard

**Chapter 13: Trust Fails Hard**

"I guess I will go get Rosalina and Cosmo," Silver said. "Make sure Daisy doesn't get any closer to Luigi."

"Yippie," Mario said.

Silver creates a portal that brings him back to the beach. It is empty. There isn't a person in sight. He then remembers the old hotel. He enters to find a four player game of Mario Kart going on.

"Cool," Silver said. "Oh yeah. I need Rosalina and Cosmo. No time for questions."

"What's wrong," Amy said.

"No time for freaking questions," Silver said. "Damn."

"We shall all go then," Peach said.

"Alright," Silver said. "To the portal."

Back in the library, Mario is standing in between Daisy and Luigi. He has the star emerald in his hand. Daisy then snaps her fingers. Luigi grabs Mario's neck. The is causes Mario to let go of the star emerald. "I forgot that Luigi is under Daisy's control," Mario thought.

"Weegee," Daisy said. "Take care of your brother for me. I shall sit here and watch."

Luigi stands up. His Red Star Emerald has its color back. He uses it to transform. A red star wand appears in his right hand. His eyes have rolled back into his head. He is now under Daisy's complete control. Mario pulls out his Red Star Emerald without hesitation. His cap spins off of his head and forms a crown. Daisy is sitting in her chair watching the whole thing. Luigi charges at Mario with blinding speed. Mario cannot avoid it. He is knocked into the one bookshelf in the room. A book falls off of the shelf and hits Mario on the head. Luigi waves his wand in a figure eight type pattern. A line of fire forms that looks like a figure eight. He shoots this at Mario. Mario reaches in his pocket. He pulls out his cape. He uses the cape to reflect the shot back at Luigi. Luigi avoids this. He then appears right behind Mario. He moved so fast that Mario couldn't even tell. With his wand in his right hand, Luigi uses his uppercut. A loud ping his heard. Mario is sent crashing through the ceiling. He has lost his star emerald power. His Red Star Emerald falls through the hole in the ceiling back onto the carpet in the library. Mario falls back through this hole. He crashes through the carpet. It forms a crater in the floor. Daisy looks at him and laughs.

"You... flower," Mario said. "What. My voice."

"Haha," Daisy said. "Weak pun."

Everyone else returns from the portal that Silver left in. He instructs Amy and Cosmo to take the portal to the left since that's the portal Sonic and Tails went in. Peach runs to Mario's crater. Mario is unconscious. She picks him up to notice the Red Star Emerald under him. Luigi is still in his Red Star Emerald form. Yoshi is actually taking a nap in the corner.

"Silver," Peach said. "Explain."

"Basically," Silver said. "Daisy has complete control over Luigi."

"Yep," Daisy said.

"Why and how," Rosalina asked.

"Ehh," Silver said. "Too long to explain. I have to go after the others." Silver leaves into the portal to the left of the room.

"You made them fight each other," Rosalina said.

"Yep," Daisy said. "I wanted Mario out of the way so I can take Luigi to my bedroom with me."

"What the," Rosalina said. "Are you crazy? It's go time bitch."

"That was surprising coming from you," Peach said. "How do we get Luigi back?"

"I don't know," Rosalina said. "But Daisy needs to be picked."

"That was worse than Mario's pun," Daisy said.

"I will help you," Peach said.

"No," Rosalina said. "This is my fight. She is after my Luigi. I have to do this."

"Alright," Peach said. "Use the Red Star Emerald."

Peach hands over Mario's Red Star Emerald. Rosalina activates it. Her dress turns red. He star wand turn red. She build a red aura around her. Daisy instructs Luigi to hand over his Red Star Emerald. She pats Luigi on the head once she gets it. This makes Rosalina furious. Daisy activates the Red Star Emerald. Nothing on her actually changes. She just forms a red aura. As soon as Daisy is done, Rosalina charges at her without hesitation. She is holding the star wand with both hands, kind of like a sword. She ignites the star wand while swinging it at Daisy. Daisy block the attack with her forearm. Rosalina keeps attacking without any type of strategy. Daisy blocks all of them. Rosalina jumps back because she can see that this isn't working. Daisy raises her right hand. She shoots out a beam of fire. It was aimed directly at Rosalina's head. She barely dodged this. Rosalina rotates her wand sort of like a flag twirler would do. She creates a horizontal cyclone of fire. The fire flies at Daisy. Daisy brings both of her hands together. She creates a beam of fire that is identical in size to Rosalina's cyclone. The cyclone goes straight through the beam of fire. Daisy is hit. She catches on fire, but she quickly makes it disappear. Rosalina was able to catch Daisy off guard. She runs towards Daisy and grabs her. Rosalina performs Luigi's spin throw. Daisy is thrown so hard that she reflects off of the other wall. Rosalina is now in a batting stance with her wand. The wand is on fire. She hits Daisy. Daisy is sent flying through the wall. She hits a tree that is outside of the castle. Luigi still hasn't come to yet. He is actually sleeping. Mario wakes up from the noise Daisy causes from flying through the wall.

"Wow," Mario said. "Did Rosalina do that?"

"What happened here, Mario," Rosalina asked.

"Holy crap," Mario said. "Rosalina looks scary."

"What went on," Peach said.

"It's basically like this," Mario said. "Daisy was able to take Luigi over because she has mastery over the star emeralds and some other stuff, but I forgot. She sent Tails off to somewhere. She made Luigi fight me. In the end, I kind of hesitated to actually fight him full on so he beat me. That's it. We have to get Luigi out of here."

"That plant probably wants Luigi again," Rosalina said. "Will Weegee be okay?"

"I don't know," Mario said. "Silver would be able to tell us if he was here. We should go back to the castle."

"What about the others," Peach said.

"They will be fine," Mario said. "Let's go."

Peach uses the Green Star Emerald to wish everyone back to the castle.

Sonic was transported back to his world. This is before Amy and Cosmo shows up. Anyway, he was sent to Chaos Square. The place is still in ruins, but there is a weird problem. The portal that was destroying this world is gone. Sonic immediately thinks that this is fake or something, but he is wrong. He starts to run around in order to look for Tails. Tails isn't actually in the main city. Sonic checks the whole place in under a minute. Sonic then runs to the next most logical place, Tails' workshop. Tails' workshop is actually located on the coastline. It takes Sonic three minutes to get there. The door to the workshop is locked. Sonic spindashed his way through it. Tails is in here messing around with one of his inventions.

"Why are you here," Sonic asked. "The portal let me out in Chaos Square."

"I came here to find my portal machine so I could go back," Tails said. "I wonder why Daisy said what she said then dumped me here."

"I don't know," Sonic said. "I remember where the portal is. Let's go back to it."

"Uhh," Tails said. "I can't."

"Why not," Sonic said. "Come on. I want to see the cat fight."

"I kind of have something to tell you," Tails said.

"What," Sonic said. "Stop stalling. I am very impatient."

"I have another girlfriend," Tails said.

"Uh oh," Sonic said. "We better sort this out before Amy and Cosmo come. Who?"

"That's pretty obvious," Tails said.

"Ah," Sonic said. "Cream. I don't why I have never noticed it."

"We kept it secret," Tails said. "I don't know how to explain it. I like Cosmo but Cream as well. Cream doesn't know that Cosmo is back, duh. What do I do?"

"If we hurry up and leave you won't have any explaining to do," Sonic said.

"Good call," Tails said.

Tails and Sonic are preparing to leave. Right when Sonic opens the door, Cream is on the other side of it. Tails hides.

"What's up," Sonic asked. "Why are you coming here. Is there something I don't know?"

"Uhh," Cream said. "You sound like you know already."

"Yep," Sonic said. "Tails tells me everything. He is not here by the way."

"Really," Cream said. "That's too bad. I made muffins for him."

"Win," Tails said.

"Dumb ass," Sonic said.

"Why did you lie," Cream asked.

"Uhh," Tails said. "You see."

The portal that Daisy made actually let Amy, Cosmo, and Silver out right behind of Tails' workshop. Sonic closed and locked the door since Tails and Cream were already inside. Sonic excused himself from Tails' living room. He actually told Cream that, but he stayed on the staircase while giving Tails the thumbs up. Cream gave Tails a blueberry muffin. It was full of win, as Tails' face lit up when he tasted it. He then looked over at Sonic on the staircase who is shaking his head with a frown on his face.

"So uhh," Tails said. "Listen, I kind of have something to tell you."

"Hold that thought," Cream said. "I came all this way to talk to you personally. You do you know that I lived on Chaos Square. Well, it is gone now, and so uhh has my mother with it."

"Oh," Tails said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes,"Cream said with tears in her eyes. "I have no other place to stay."

"Wow," Sonic thought to himself. "This can only end badly." Sonic then notices that someone is looking through the back door. He runs outside to notice Amy, Cosmo, and Silver are here. He quickly locks the door behind him.

"What did you that for," Cosmo asked.

"Uhh," Sonic said. "It's a bad habit? Who won the fight?"

"We came straight here," Silver said. "Is Tails in there?"

"Uhh," Sonic said. "No."

"Your not telling the truth," Amy said.

"Yes I am," Sonic said.

"Then why are you here," Amy asked.

"I checked this place first," Sonic said.

"Alright I guess," Silver said. "Let's go."

"I wish that Sonic would tell the truth," Amy said. Sonic is then struck with light from the Green Star Emerald.

"That sucks," Sonic said. "Tails is in there."

"I knew it," Amy said. "What else?"

"Nothing else," Sonic said.

Tails opens the door. Sonic sighs heavily. Tails is actually crying at the moment. He uses his tails to fly away even before he could be asked what's wrong. Sonic follows Tails. Everyone else followed Sonic. Sonic doesn't know that they are behind him. Tails flies south to the bay area. Sonic's lawn chair is still here. Tails fixed it and he is sitting in this. Sonic reaches him. Amy, Cosmo, and Silver are right behind Sonic. Silver instructs them to stop right behind the fence that blocks off the bay. They can hear Sonic's and Tails' conversation from here. Sonic took a seat on the dock right next to Tails. He then pats Tails on the head.

"Stop crying," Sonic said. "What happened with Cream? You are so freaking lucky that I managed to hold off Amy and Cosmo."

"I had to break up with her," Tails said. "It sucks. You should have seen her face."

"You chose Cosmo over Cream," Sonic said. "Well, whatever works for ya."

"What do you mean by that," Tails asked. "Cosmo is beautiful."

"Ehh," Sonic said. "In a weird plant, dimension traveling alien kind of way."

"Wut," Tails said.

"How are you going to get the power of star emerald control from her anyway," Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Tails said.

"There must be some way," Sonic said. "I don't see what you can do with a plant. That's kind of why I justified your choice but whatever."

"You fail," Tails said. "We should go back to my workshop where we left them. It's probably best that Cosmo doesn't know about this."

"Your right," Sonic said. "Let's go. I'll use Chaos Control."

"Alright," Tails said. "My tails hurt."

Sonic pulls out a Chaos Emerald in order to use Chaos Control. They are gone in the blink of an eye. The others decide to walk back to the workshop.

"Let me get this straight," Silver said. "You went away for a while. Everyone thought you were dead. Tails hooked up with the rabbit. You come back. He dumps the rabbit?"

"Yep," Cosmo said.

"But," Amy said. "Why would Daisy send Tails here? She probably couldn't have known about this, unless..."

"That's minor right now," Silver said. "What are we gonna do about Tails' star emerald control powers?"

"How are they passed on," Amy said.

"Through sex," Silver said.

"That's too bad," Amy said.

"No it's not," Cosmo said.

"Wut," Silver said.

"My species is what one would call, openly receptive," Cosmo said. "You see."

"Never mind," Silver said. "Explain next chapter since that's the chill chapter."

"Okay," Cosmo said.

* * *

Weird...

Next Chapter: The Knight of the Wind


	14. Explanation

**Chapter 14: Explanation**

When Sonic and Tails arrives back at Tails' house, everyone else is there waiting for them. Silver creates a portal. This portal empties them out at Princess Peach's castle. Luigi is still knocked out. Yoshi is still sleeping. Sonic and Tails runs to Mario who is watching over Luigi.

"What happened to him," Sonic said.

"He is just tired," Mario said.

"Who won the fight," Sonic asked.

"Rosalina did," Mario said.

"Does she know why Luigi was possessed," Sonic asked.

"Nope," Mario said. "Luigi will have to tell her that himself."

"Good point," Sonic said.

"What do we do now since the portal to our world is closed," Tails asked.

"I don't know," Sonic said.

All of the princesses are in the courtyard along with Silver. They invited Silver over because he is about to be bombarded with questions.

"Damn," Silver said. "I'll answer all of your questions before leaving. My family wrote the legend. The thirty star emerald deal is because there are obviously two missing. Seven times four equals twenty-eight. I don't know where the other two are. Next."

"What happened with Luigi," Peach asked.

"Uhh," Silver said. "I can't answer that one. He has to tell you that himself."

"What do we do now since the portals are closed," Amy asked.

"The star emeralds in this world will be activated," Silver said. "You will have to find all of them here before moving on to the next. Can I go now?"

"Alright I guess," Rosalina said.

"Yes," Silver said. "Peace out. Thanks for the tea." Silver leaves in a portal he created.

Mario, Sonic, and Tails went to the top floor. As Sonic walks past the projector screen, he can feel another star emerald. He asks Mario to part the screen so they could take a look around the Cosmic Observatory. Mario shoots at the screen. It parts. They jump into the portal. Once they arrive at the Cosmic Observatory, Sonic points at the very top of it. He thinks the star emerald is up there. Mario runs to the left in order to get the red star which enables flight. Mario's clothes turns from red and blue to red and black. He sticks out both of his arm. He order Sonic to hold on to one arm while Tails hold on to the other. Sonic gets on the right and Tails gets on the left. Mario jumps then spins while he is in the air. He is now able to fly. He flies to the top of the tower. Sonic and Tails gets off here. They enter this part of the observatory. Once inside, Mario asks Sonic to point him to the star emerald. Sonic points towards the Melty Molten Galaxy. Mario points the launch star in that direction. He spin which makes the launch star send them to that galaxy.

The Melty Molten Galaxy haven't changed a bit. No Sonic like changes at all. This is because the portals have been closed. The enemies and star bits are gone as well. Mario is looking around with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong," Sonic asked.

"Everything is missing," Mario said.

"I have noticed something," Tails said. "You have been talking without Peach around. What's up with that?"

"My voice is back is I guess," Mario said. "Let's go. Follow me since you obviously don't know your way around here."

"Alright," Sonic said.

Mario starts off by running towards the right. Sonic and Tails are running at a slow pace since they don't want to pass him up. Mario stops at the edge before the spinning square platforms. He the looks to his right. He wants to reach the volcano which has the big launch star on it. He wants to take a shortcut. Tails agrees since he think he can handle it. Tails spins his tails in an effort to fly. Mario jumps up and grabs onto Tails' legs. Sonic grabs onto Mario's legs. They are now in a form similar to the flight formation from Sonic Heroes. Tails has to fly them over the lava to the top of the volcano. He can clear this without a problem. Once Tails is over the launch star which is over the mouth of the volcano, he falls. Mario spins in order to activate the launch star. The launch star shoots them to a platform which is suspended in midair. Mario is confused again because this is not supposed to be here.

"What's wrong," Tails asked. "Why did we stop?"

"This is not supposed to be here," Mario said.

"Hey," Sonic said. "I can feel the star emerald. It falling towards us."

Everyone looks up. Something huge is falling. They roll out of the way. It is a giant goomba. Nothing is special about this one except it's wearing a crown.

"King Goomba," Mario said. "You have the star emerald?"

"This blue thing," King Goomba said. "Yes, it is mine. You can't have it, unless you and your friends plan on fighting me for it."

"That's all I need to hear you turd with feet," Sonic said.

"Hahaha," Tails said. "That was funny."

"How dare you insult me," King Goomba said. "Prepare to be killed by this stone's mighty powers." King Goomba activates the Blue Star Emerald. He forms a water shield around him.

"Well," Sonic said. "It's obvious that the Red Star Emeralds won't work. Mario, you have a star?"

"Yes," Mario said while pulling out a star from his pocket.

"Alright," Sonic said. Sonic pulls out the Chaos Emeralds. He transform into Super Sonic. Mario uses his star to be invincible for a while. They both look Tails. They point to King Goomba's face. Tails understands. They get into flight formation again. Tails starts to fly up towards King Goomba's face. King Goomba's water shield starts shooting jets of water at Tails. Tails kicks Mario and Super Sonic into the jets of water in order to cancel them out. This works has he gets closer to King Goomba's face. Once they are at face level, Tails starts to move towards King Goomba. King Goomba is shooting water at them from the shield. Tails is constantly moving left and right in order to dodge these.

"We'll get nowhere at this rate," Super Sonic said. "I have a plan. Tails, shoot us at King Goomba. We'll make a hole in the shield. You come in through that hole with your Red Star Emerald powers and beat the crap out of him."

"Could work," Tails said.

"Yahoo," Mario said. Tails shoots Mario and Super Sonic at King Goomba. They spin together and form one giant, golden ball. They pass through the jets of water that King Goomba is shooting. Tails pulls out his Red Star Emerald while still flying in the air. He activates it. He forms a red jewel on his chest. Mario and Super Sonic are crashing into the shield. A hole is formed in about the size of a ball and is closing rapidly. Tails starts to spin. His tails catch on fire. He flies as fast as possible while spinning through this hole. Tails is aiming straight for King Goomba's face. Tails makes it through the whole just as it closes. He hits King Goomba on his right eye. King Goomba's face catches on fire. He drops the Blue Star Emerald while stumbling off of the platform. He falls into the lava below.

"I didn't mean to do that to the poor guy," Tails said. "That must really suck."

"Who cares," Super Sonic said. "I have the Blue Star Emerald.

"Yippie," Mario said. "Let's get out of here." Omochao appears.

"You have the first Blue Star Emerald. Congratulations!"

"Oh no," Super Sonic said. "I have to prove myself worthy."

"Yep," Omochao said.

"Alright," Super Sonic said. "What do I have to do?"

"Your enemy is not dead," Omochao said.

"What," Tails said. King Goomba jumps out of the lava. He is on fire, but it is in a controlled state. He lands behind everyone on the other side of the platform. Sonic activates the Blue Star Emerald. He sticks out his hand. A blue hammer form in it. He is surrounded in a huge water shield. Sonic comes up with a plan. He orders Tails and Mario to stay directly behind him. Sonic runs with both hands on the hammer. King Goomba shoots fire at Sonic. The water shield keeps Sonic from being hurt. Once reaches King Goomba, he jumps then does a tornado. He sticks the hammer out and forms a cyclone of water. He orders Tails and Mario to jump into this with him. This cyclone dissipates King Goomba's fire shield. Sonic prepares his hammer. Once Mario and Tails reaches him in the rotation of the cyclone, he knocks them both at King Goomba. Mario pulls out his hammer while Tails is spinning. Mario hits King Goomba with his hammer in the right eye while Tails hits King Goomba in the left eye. King Goomba falls off of the platform once again. This time, he falls into a black hole. Omochao appears once again.

"Good job," Omochao said.

"Whatever, robot," Sonic said. "There is the portal to get back to the Cosmic Observatory."

"Finally," Tails said.

"Yes," Mario said.

Omochao forms a portal which sends them back right in front of the Cosmic Observatory. They go through the portal that will take them back to the castle. Sonic, Tails, and Mario decides to go check on Luigi. They go to the room where Luigi is currently. Luigi is still sleeping when they enter.

"Something must really be wrong here for him not to wake up yet," Sonic said. Rosalina walks into the room.

"Luigi still hasn't returned," Rosalina asked.

"Nope," Mario said.

"Rosalina," Luigi said.

"That was weird," Tails said. "It took her voice to wake him up."

"Hey," Luigi said. "You three leave the room. I have to talk to her."

"We already know," Sonic said. "To the top floor! I feel like kicking ass in Brawl."

"Yeah right," Mario said.

"I want to watch," Tails said.

Sonic, Tails, and Mario are stopped at the door while closing it behind him. It is Peach, Amy, and Cosmo.

"You guys know why Luigi was able to be possessed by Daisy," Cosmo asked.

"Not a clue," Tails said calmly.

"No," Mario said calmly.

"Nope," Sonic said while running to the stairs.

"Dummy," Tails said. "He can't get up the stairs without you.

"Why can't he lie," Mario said. "Alright, Luigi doesn't have the power of star emerald control. That is why."

"Is it really that serious," Amy asked.

"Yep," Tails said. "It's a shame. I just forgot, now what I'm gonna do about it?"

"I can explain," Cosmo said.

"Alright," Tails said. "You guys go upstairs without me."

"Yes," Mario said. "I will beat you down."

"Can't let you do that," Sonic said. "You're too slow!"

* * *

Where are Knuckles and Rouge? Lost.

Next Chapter: Lost


	15. Lost

**Chapter 15: Lost**

It appears the Knuckles and Rouge haven't returned yet. They are still on Gelato Beach. It is nighttime at Gelato Beach. Knuckles and Rouge came back from wherever they were to find the beach empty. They decide to split up and look for the others. Knuckles went the juice bar that is still there. He sees no one. Before Knuckles leaves out of the area, he feels something. He climbs to the top of it. The place is huge blender. There are spinning blades at the top. Two things are caught in the spinning blade. Knuckles reaches for them carefully. He pulls them out. They look like multi-colored Star Emeralds. The one in Knuckles right hand has lit up. Knuckles calls for Rouge. He gives her the one in his left hand. It lights up as well. The two Star Emeralds fly into the sky. They start spinning rapidly. A portal forms. Silver falls out of this portal. He falls off of the top of the big blender. He lands in the water. Knuckles jumps in to save him. Knuckles carries him on land. Silver is furious.

"What just happened," Silver said. "Why am I back here?"

"I don't know," Knuckles said. "We found these two weird looking Star Emeralds."

"Huh," Silver said. "You two found the missing Star Emeralds?"

"Yeah," Rouge said. "Knuckles found them up there. What do we do with them?"

"Hmm," Silver said. "These are the transportation Star Emeralds. They allow you to transport to the nearest Star Emerald that's already activated. You can also call any missing Star Emerald that has been activated. I strongly suggest that you two guard these with your life. Where is everyone else?"

"We don't know," Knuckles said.

"Well," Silver said. "Use these things to find them. I shall be going, and remember to never lose those. They are important." Silver leaves in a portal he created.

"How do we use these things," Knuckles asked. Another portal forms. It is Omochao. He flies around them while saying this: "You guys have activated the transportation Star Emeralds. Before I tell you how to use them, I have a very short story about their past. You see, the protectors of the princess from the past always had a friend they could trust. This very trustworthy friend would usually be kept in charge of one of the transportation Star Emeralds. The same thing goes for the princesses as well. They always had a friend they could trust. This friend would get the other transportation Star Emerald. You guys must be with them at all times according to the legend. It is very important that you guys are around them in case of the Star Emeralds being stolen. Only you two have the power to get them back if their location is unknown. Got it? Break this rule and there will be consequences."

"That's harsh," Knuckles said. "I get it though. I have always been following Sonic and Tails around. I don't have anything else to do."

"I am forced to stay around them if I want to or not," Rouge said. "Lame. How do we use these things?"

"All Star Emeralds are activated by the power of love," Omochao said. "I thought you two knew this already, idiots. Think about your loved one. That is all. See you guys later." Omochao leaves in the portal he created. Knuckles decides to give his a shot first. He thinks. The Star Emeralds glows. It floats in the air. It shoots a projection. The projection shows the general location of all activated Star Emeralds with the option to go to or retrieve them. All of the activated Star Emeralds are in one spot so Knuckles picks a random one and chooses go there. A portal forms over Knuckles and Rouge. They are sucked into it. They are emptied into the top floor of the castle. Mario is in here. He is sitting at very top. He is playing Super Mario Galaxy. Knuckles and Rouge decides to walk out of the room since Mario didn't notice them. Once downstairs, Rouge and Knuckles splits up. Knuckles goes off on a search for Sonic and Tails. He finds them outside in front of the castle. They are standing on the bridge that is over the moat. Knuckles sneaks behind. He jumps up and slaps Sonic behind the head.

"Ha," Knuckles said. "What's up guys?"

"Where have you been," Tails said.

"That's not important," Knuckles said. "The important thing is what I found." Knuckles pulls out his Star Emerald.

"A Star Emerald," Sonic said. "What does it do?"

"It allows me to go to any Star Emerald you guys found or have them sent to me," Knuckles said.

"That could really be useful," Tails said.

"Why are you two out here," Knuckles said. "Mario is on the top floor by himself."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Tails said. "Sonic wants to learn how to swim."

"What," Knuckles said. "Ha, that will never happen."

"Yes it will," Sonic said. "Tails is gonna teach me. I need to know how. Mario's world is weird so I won't know what we will encounter around here. From playing Mario's back catalog, I can see that he swims a lot. I need to learn this."

"Have Amy wish for it," Knuckles said. "You'll never learn."

"Hey," Tails said. "I feel something. Over there."

Tails runs off of the bridge. He goes to the right. He points down in the moat. There is a hole under the water. Tails said he feels a Star Emerald under there. He jumps in immediately. Knuckles follows. Sonic hesitates. He jumps in as well. Tails and Knuckles swims to the hole. Sonic sinks to the hole instead of swim. The square hole lets them out in an area under the castle. There's no water under here. They are standing on top of a big slope. To the right of the lies a brick wall. Tails says that the Star Emerald is on the side of the wall. At the bottom of the slope, there is enough space to walk, but only a little bit. Sonic runs down the slope as fast as he can. He starts to slide to a stop at the end. He barely stops before the end of the platform. There is nothing but darkness below. Tails and Knuckles decided to take the easier route instead. Tails flew down while carrying Knuckles. Sonic already proceeds to run around the corner before Tails and Knuckles can meet him. He is stopped by some wooden platforms. He is thinking for a second because this looks weird. The wooden platform are suspended in midair by nothing. They are resting on a circular metal rod. Also, Sonic cannot jump that high. Tails and Knuckles finally catch up with him. Tails points straight across from where they are standing. The Star Emerald is in a cage. Sonic and Knuckles can't go up there. Tails has to do this alone. He skips the first wooden platform. He flies straight to the second. He falls straight onto the middle of it so it doesn't tilt. He is looking at the cage from here. Tails gets a running start. He jumps then flies. He finally reaches the cage. Tails kicks open the cage. He pulls out a Blue Star Emerald. He celebrates by holding the Star Emerald up in one hand. Sonic and Knuckles both gives Tails a thumbs up. Omochao appears.

"You have found the second Blue Star Emerald," Omochao said. "Congratulations. You must now prove yourself worthy."

"I hate Sonic," Tails said.

Omochao breaks the chain that's holding the cage from the ceiling. Tails falls into the darkness. Knuckles and Sonic jumps down as well. They are sent back to the front of the castle. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looks around. Nothing has changed and Omochao is gone.

"What happened," Tails said. "Don't I have to fight someone?"

"I guess not," Sonic said.

"Where is Omochao," Knuckles said. Omochao appears once more. He flies around Tails' head.

"Tails can only complete this challenge on his own," Omochao said. "No help this time around."

"Wut," Sonic said. "Tails, what will you do?"

"What do I have to do," Tails asked.

"I will set the castle on fire," Omochao said. "You have ten minutes to put out the fire."

"Are you mad," Tails said. "I don't care about the Star Emerald any more if I have to put people in danger in order to keep it. I am not doing this challenge."

"Cool," Omochao said. "You passed the mind test. See ya."

"The mind test," Knuckles asked. "Ah, Omochao wanted to see if you would accept challenge thus putting everyone in danger. Smart robot."

"Weird," Tails said.

"That's not fair," Sonic said. "Why did you get something so easy?"

"It's your fault I have to prove myself worthy in the first place," Tails said. "I see it as fair."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles then turns around. They heard a weird sound, one they have never heard before. A pipe has rose from out of the ground. Wario jumps from out of this pipe. He points at Tails. It seems that he wants revenge. Sonic and Knuckles runs to Tails' side. Another pipe forms on the side of Wario. Waluigi jumps out of this pipe. Sonic is confused. Tails and Knuckles are prepared to fight. Waluigi shakes his head. Wario is after Tails, Waluigi is after someone else. He runs off in search of this person. He runs towards the castle. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles lets him go. They figured that Mario and Luigi will handle him. Wario runs towards Tails. Tails pulls out his Red Star Emerald. He activates it. A red jewel form on his chest. Tails does his tail spin. He collides with Wario's punch. Sonic pulls out his Blue Star Emerald. He activates it. A blue hammer forms in his right hand. He swings the hammer. A jet of water shoots out at Wario. Wario is hit with tremendous force. He falls on his ass in the grass. Knuckles picks him up. He grabs him by the ankles. He spins Wario around. He throws Wario into the moat. Wario falls into the same hole that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were in earlier. They follow him into this hole. Wario is standing on the platform while looking down. He is afraid to go down the slope. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles appears right behind him. Tails jumps into the air. He ignites his fist. He punches Wario while coming down. Wario staggers then falls off of the edge. He slides down the slope. He flies off of the platform and into the darkness. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles celebrate. They use Knuckles' Star Emerald to get out of the place. They are now back in front of the castle again. Wario isn't around. They run into the castle to see what Waluigi has done. They run into the castle to see Waluigi stopped in the main hall by Mario and Luigi. Yoshi is finally awake so she is by their side as well. Mario decides to talk to Waluigi instead of just fighting him.

"Why are you here," Mario asked.

"Wa," Waluigi said.

"Wut," Mario said.

"He is after me," Luigi said. "Why?"

"Yeah," Waluigi said.

"Huh," Mario said.

"He wants to beat me up for breaking Daisy's heart," Luigi said.

"Oh," Mario said.

* * *

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Waluigi must be crazy to take on Mario and Luigi, unless he has a plan.

Next Chapter: Daisy Is Dishonored


	16. Daisy is Dishonored

**Chapter 16: Daisy is Dishonored**

Waluigi takes off his cap. He pulls out two Blue Star Emeralds out of his cap. Mario and Luigi are shocked. Waluigi activates both of them. The two star emeralds begins to spin. They are spinning rapidly in front of Waluigi. They glow while producing a water shield. Waluigi now has the power of two star emeralds. Mario and Luigi knows that their Red Star Emeralds would be useless. Fire loses to water. Yoshi lays two eggs. Mario takes out his hammer. He cracks these open. Two stars come out. These are two backup stars that Mario asked Yoshi to hold. Mario and Luigi uses these star to become invincible for a little while. Waluigi doesn't waste any time. He wants to get this battle over with quickly. He rises into the air while spinning. His water shield grows to an enormous size. A huge water cyclone forms in the middle of the shield. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi are being sucked in already even before Waluigi releases it. Sonic and Tails decides to intervene. They pull out their Blue Star Emeralds. They run to Waluigi. Waluigi already has Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi in this cyclone. A portal is in the eye of the cyclone. They are gone into this. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are right in front of Waluigi. Sonic and Tails are already in water form. Tails suggests that they try to cancel out the cyclone with another cyclone but one spinning left instead of right like Waluigi's one. Before Sonic could start the cyclone, Waluigi increases the power on his. Sonic and Tails are sucked into his cyclone. Knuckles has his knuckles embedded into the side of the castle wall. He is flying horizontally by the pull of the cyclone. The multi-colored star emerald come out. It flies into the cyclone. Knuckles decides to go in after it. He disappears into the portal inside. Waluigi stops the cyclone. Water rushes out of the castle's main hall to the outside through the main doors. The moat becomes over flooded. Waluigi leaves by running out the door.

The weird part about this matter is that the girls don't know anything about it. They were in the backyard around the star fountain. They do learn about it though, since Silver arrives. Silver transported to the backyard of the castle. His portal opened up in the weirdest place. He ends up falling into the fountain. He is sitting in the fountain. He looks irritated because a jet of water is continually flowing down on his head. Amy is the one to get him out of the fountain. Peach brings him a towel.

"Everyone," Silver said. "Listen up. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have been kidnapped."

"Wut," Rouge said. "When did that happen?"

"Wow," Silver said. "Why aren't you guys with them all the time?"

"Ehh," Amy said. "No reason?"

"Facepalm," Silver said. "Waluigi beat the crap out of all of them and transported them somewhere. This happened in the freaking castle!"

"We can't really tell what goes on in the castle from here," Cosmo said.

"Yeah," Rosalina said. "Take it easy."

"Okay," Silver said. "The reason why I can't take it easy is because Waluigi has two Blue Star Emeralds. I don't know how he got them, but I can guess."

"Waluigi," Peach said. "Daisy. She must be behind this."

"How did she get Mario and Luigi's Blue Star Emeralds," Amy asked. "Isn't that supposed to be in my world. The portals are closed, right?"

"Yep," Silver said. "She has a helper. Probably one who has the same goals has her. Rouge, call all Red Star Emeralds and Blue Star Emeralds. You guys are probably gonna need them if Daisy has the same mastery over the star emeralds like I do."

"I can't," Rouge said. "Their location is unconfirmed."

"Wut," Silver said. "That can only mean one thing."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi all wake up at the same time. They are in a jail cell. They do not know of their location at the moment. Tails flies up to look out through the metal bars. All he sees is stars. The first thing Sonic notices is that his star emeralds are gone. Sonic tells everyone to check for theirs. They all come up empty, even Knuckles. Sonic's Chaos Emeralds are gone too. Knuckles doesn't have shovel claws. He planned to tunnel out, but he was surprised to notice that they were gone. Mario uses his hammer. He starts to hit the walls, but they don't break. Yoshi can't really do anything.

"What is this crap," Knuckles said. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Sonic said. "It looks like we are stuck anyway."

"True," Tails said. "This sucks."

"Mama mia," Mario said. He took a seat in the corner.

"Wait," Luigi said. "I think I know this place. This is Daisy's other castle on Star Road."

"Huh," Mario said.

"Why would you remember the jail cell of all places," Tails asked.

"I rather not say," Luigi said. "Trust me, there's no way out."

"You remembering this place didn't help us at all," Knuckles said. "What do we do now?"

"I don't have a clue," Tails said.

Silver told Rosalina that they would need the Cosmic Observatory for this. Silver opened a portal that leads to the Cosmic Observatory. From here, Silver takes a look at the star map. He points to Star Road. He orders Rosalina to fly the thing there. Rosalina goes to the very top of the observatory. She raises her wand. The observatory glows. She points it into the direction of Star Road. Peach is able to describe Star Road for everyone. There are five challenges they must go through before they can get to the middle where Daisy's castle might be. The planet is shaped like a star. It is called Star Road because the you must follow the coast which means you will be walking in a star like pattern. Rosalina stops the observatory. They are now right in front of Star Road. Peach's description was correct. The place is shaped like a star. Silver opens a portal for them. He doesn't go, for he has something to go tend to. Amy, Cosmo, Rouge, Peach and Rosalina jumps into this portal one by one. Tails is still watching the outside from the window in the jail. He saw the Cosmic Observatory. He tells everyone else.

"They are coming to save us," Sonic asked. "We suck as heroes if our girls have to save us."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Luigi said. "They have the five star challenges to go through before they get here. That was super hard."

"Yes," Mario said. "Wait, we went through it already which means the path is fixed. They don't have to do the challenges."

"They can do it I guess," Tails said.

"Maybe you are right," Knuckles said. "Who the hell am I kidding? They will still fail hard, just like Sonic."

"Hey," Sonic said. "Shut up."

The terrain of this place is similar to the moon. The dark sky is filled with stars. Peach told them to follow the coastline. They cannot cross through the planet. The first thing they come across is a big golden star. Peach says this act as a transporter to the other parts of Star Road. They can use these for quick transport. Peach notices that this one is activated already. She instructs everyone to stand in front of this star. Peach pulls out a regular star. She throws it at the huge star. The star lights up. A very bright light sucks everyone in. They appear right in front of another star. There is a sign to the left. It says "Star point 5" Peach says that they are at the end. Everyone is confused, but no one's complaining. The castle is in sight from here. It is enclosed in a huge metal gate. There is a tollbooth. Peach walks to this tollbooth. There is a person here. She's a hedgehog no doubt, purple in color. She doesn't look very old, but it is clear that she is older than Amy. She is sitting a chair. When she notices Peach, she walks out of the booth. She bows then speaks.

"Welcome to castle in the stars, I work the tollbooth. My name is Aleena. It is a pleasure to meet you. State your business please."

"We are visitors of Princess Daisy," Peach said.

"Wut," Aleena said. "She canceled all plans today. She said she had something to do. I don't know."

"Let's get this over with," Amy said. "We are here to beat Daisy. Let us in."

"Seriously," Aleena said. "Why? I actually want to help since she found me and trapped in this place."

"Yes," Rouge said. "She's on our side. How did Daisy capture you?"

"Hmm," Aleena said. "I'll make this short. I was a queen a long time ago. I have three children. I was captured by some retarded scientist. He is shaped like an egg and has a retarded laugh. Anyway, the last I heard my children were trying to save me but I was never saved. The scientist decided to send me away. He put me in some pod, and transported me here. When Daisy came along, she forced me to take this job. It sucks. It's been so long that I have forgotten my children's names. I may never see them again."

"Wow," Rosalina said. "That's sad."

"I will let you guys through the gate," Aleena said. "You do whatever you have to do. Send her packing. You have my support."

"Thanks," Amy said. "We will not forget you."

Aleena opens the gate. They all run through the gate. The castle is nothing special. It is exactly the same as the one Daisy has back on the normal planet except it doesn't the annoying transportation system. It is actually built like a regular castle. No searching is required since Daisy is sitting in the main hall. She is in a chair. It is facing the door as if she was waiting for company. She really wasn't. It was a coincidence. She is actually surprised to see them walk through the door. She falls out of her chair. She pulls out a radio and says "intruders." Only one person arrives. The shocking thing about this, it is Cream. She has the all of the blue and red star emeralds on a pillow. Daisy laughs. In the blink of an eye, Rouge summons her emerald. She calls all of the star emeralds back. Now she laughs.

"Hold on," Amy said. "Before this useless fight starts, why is Cream with you?"

"Wut," Cream said. "You are about to fight Daisy? Daisy is a bad person?"

"Uhh," Daisy said. "Not really..."

"Hmm," Rouge said. "How can I put it?"

"She's not a bad person," Cosmo said. "She's more of a hindrance."

"Yeah," Peach said.

"To me she's a bad person," Rosalina said. "Why did you capture them?"

"Capture who," Cream asked.

"She has everyone in here," Amy said.

"Oh my god," Cream said. "This key." She throws it to Amy. "That is the key to jail cell."

"Thanks," Amy said. "Now then, time to take out the trash."

"This will suck," Daisy said. "What's the point? I'm out of here."

"Not so fast," Silver said as he falls out of a portal. "I am here to strip you of your powers. I talked to our ancestors. It is agreed that you are a part of this family no more." Silver pulls out a Silver Star Emerald. A beam of light is shot straight at Daisy. Daisy hits the floor. The light engulfs her. Another beam of light is coming from Daisy. It is a yellow color. The light is being absorbed into the Silver Star Emerald. It is slowly turning yellow. The star emerald is complete because it is now fully yellow. Daisy is laying on the floor motionless.

"What just happened," Amy said.

"I took away Daisy's powers," Silver said. "She is useless. It is up to me now. I have to give the powers to someone else. Someone I can trust."

"Good luck with that," Peach said.

"Alright," Silver said. "Peace."

In jail as one may call it, everyone's sleeping. Mario is taking a nap in the corner. Yoshi is sleeping next to a wall. Knuckles is using Yoshi as a pillow. Luigi is sleeping on the floor. Sonic is sleeping next to a wall. He is sitting up. Tails is sleeping on his side next to a wall. He has his thumb in his mouth. Amy opens the door to the jail. This actually doesn't wake them up since they are all deep sleepers. Rouge pulls out her star emerald. Before she activates it, Amy stops her. Amy goes back outside in order to get Aleena. Now then, Rouge activates her star emerald. A portal sucks everyone in. Rouge took them back to the Cosmic Observatory. She took Amy, Cosmo, Cream, Rosalina, Peach, and Aleena here. Rosalina flew the Cosmic Observatory back. Rouge decided to take Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to the castle instead. The castle has been cleaned by the toads who work there of course. The star emerald that Rouge has actually took the liberty of transporting everyone to their room except for Sonic since he is now awake. He stumbles to his feet.

"I'm back in the castle," Sonic said. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"They are sleeping," Rouge said. "I guess Silver saved you guys by what actually happened."

"Weird," Sonic said. "I'm going to the top floor."

"I thought you couldn't get up there without Mario," Rouge said.

"Mario told me how," Sonic said. "Infinite long jump up the staircase."

"Whatever," Rouge said.

Sonic runs to the staircase. He turns around. He does a reverse long jump. He is able to pass the endless stairs. Once Sonic enters the room, he notices that the screen is parting. He stands in the doorway and waits. Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Aleena, Peach, and Rosalina comes out of the painting from behind the screen.

"What the," Sonic said. "Mommy? Holy crap."

"Sonic," Aleena said. "Oh my." She runs to him. She hugs him. Sonic is actually struggling to get away. "I'm not mad."

"Thank god," Sonic said. "I will just tell the truth. I seriously forgot."

"Now I'm mad," Aleena said. "I haven't forgotten about you."

"Sorry," Sonic said. "Oh yeah, everyone. This is my mom."

"That's obvious now," Cream said.

"Wow," Amy said. "Mother in law."

"I knew that one was coming," Sonic said. "This story officially sucks."

* * *

Sorry it took more than a week. Next update will come this weekend, I promise.

Next Chapter: Super Sonic World I (Part 1)


	17. Super Sonic World I

**Chapter 17: Super Sonic World I**

It has been a few hours into Sonic being reunited with his mother. Aleena is happy to see him of course. Sonic decided to actually take his mother outside where they could talk in private instead of being pestered by the over-hyped Amy. Sonic guided Aleena outside to the front of the castle. From here, they talked about many things. Sonic told her the current situation so Aleena was brought up to speed. The most important subject though, was what happened with Sonic's brother and sister. Aleena doesn't have any idea. She heard rumors while she was in captivity by Eggman, but nothing she could really confirm. This was a huge letdown for Sonic who actually wanted to see them after so long. He would have actually went through the trouble of finding them if Aleena could have given him a lead, but he has nothing. After their long talk, they decided to walk back into the castle. Aleena is snatched up by Amy in an instant. Sonic actually took this as an opportunity to relax. Since all of his usual friends are asleep, he has time to himself for a little while.

Sonic decides to go outside instead of the usual upstairs and losing himself in Nintendo gaming heaven. Sonic is under a tree in the front yard. He is resting against it. Before he actually drifts off to sleep something hits him on the head. He looks up at the tree while rubbing his head. These trees don't bear fruit. Sonic looks to his left to notice that it's not fruit, it's a yoshi egg. This has him really surprised. Sonic smacks it open by slamming it against the tree. A note came out of it. It is a language that Sonic can't understand. It looks like gibberish to him. Sonic decides to look for Yoshi since Mario is sleeping. Sonic checks the backyard with the star fountain. No one is here. Sonic peeks out the door leading to the courtyard instead of actually making his presence known. All of the girls are here, but no Yoshi. Sonic checks every part of the castle in mere minutes except for the top floor. Sonic goes up the endless stairs to find Yoshi in here playing a game oddly enough. Sonic signals Yoshi to come down. Sonic turns on the lights. He hands Yoshi the note. She pulls out glasses in order to read it. Yoshi reads it out loud in gibberish that Sonic doesn't understand at all. She balds up the note and throws it into the air once she finished reading it. She grabs the note with her tongue and eats it.

"What did it say," Sonic asked.

Yoshi knows that she can't converse with Sonic directly. With this in mind, she decides to use a game in order to get her point across. Yoshi pulls out the cartridge for Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the SNES. She points to the words, Yoshi's Island. Sonic got that. He then asked what about it. Yoshi throws the cartridge across the room. She then runs **to **it. Sonic is confused. She decides to play the word game with him. Yoshi holds up two fingers. Sonic gets two words from this. Yoshi agrees. The first thing she points at is the door to the room. Sonic has his hand on his chin with a confused look on his face. Yoshi walks out the door. Sonic guesses that one word is go. Yoshi smiles while making a happy grunt. For the next word, Yoshi holds up two fingers. Sonic guesses that the next word is to. Yoshi smiles while making a happy grunt again. Sonic then finally gets it.

"We have to go to Yoshi's Island," Sonic said.

That's the answer Yoshi was looking for. When this is finally over, Mario walks into the room. Yoshi tells Mario the same thing, but in the gibberish she was speaking when she read the letter out loud. Mario understands instantly and Sonic is shocked.

"You understand that," Sonic said.

"Yep," Mario said. "Let's go prepare. We'll have to get there by boat which means we need Peach's yacht and she is the only one who can pilot it."

"You guys have a yacht," Sonic said. "Where?"

"I'll show you later," Mario said. "We need to wake up the others."

Mario went tell everyone about what Yoshi said while Sonic went wake up Luigi, Tails, and Knuckles. Mario told Sonic to bring them to the main hall of the castle. Sonic lead them to the main hall of the castle while Mario came in through the courtyard with everyone else. Mario told everyone the deal from in here.

"Listen up," Mario said. "Something happened in Yoshi's homeland. They have requested my help so I have to go there. This could be a Star Emerald possibility so we all are going. Other than that, I would have went by myself."

"What happened," Luigi asked.

"I don't know," Mario said. "It must be important for them to contact me. We'll see when we get there. We need the yacht, Peach."

"Alright," Peach said. "Follow me everyone."

Peach led them up the stairs to the right. She opened the door to reveal a room with a big painting of the sea. She jumped in first. Everyone else followed. The painting sent everyone to the bay area. The yacht is kept here. It is pretty huge. It'll only take one hour in order to reach Yoshi's Island from here, so I won't go into detail about the yacht yet until it's fully used. What I can say is this, everyone occupied the deck while Mario and Peach stayed in the captain's room. Before they shove off, Silver appears once again. He falls face first onto the deck outside while coming out of his portal.

"What's the deal," Sonic asked.

"My plans about finding a worthy successor to Daisy have been going really bad lately," Silver said. "I came here to get the last resort."

"Who," Amy asked.

"Cream,"Silver said. "If you are up to it."

"Me become a princess," Cream said. "Uhh, yeah I'll do it."

"Alright," Silver said. "I'll take Cream off your hands for the rest of the story until almost the end."

"That long," Knuckles said.

"Yep," Silver said. "Peace out."

Cream waves to everyone while entering Silver's portal. The ride on the yacht is actually shorter than Mario projected. It takes them a mere thirty minutes to reach Yoshi's Island. They end up at the southern part. This place is actually an island. A smaller, red yoshi comes running to the coast. It appears that the yoshis who live here has built a dock. Peach leaves the boat here. Mario is the first person to get off the yacht. He greets the red yoshi. Mario and Yoshi are currently speaking to it. Everyone is behind them. They can't understand a word, so they just watch. After a few minutes of talking, the red yoshi escorts them into the forest. Mario orders everyone to follow. A little path has been constructed through the forest. It is made out of concrete. Upon exiting the forest, they come across two rows of six yoshis. A red carpet is in the middle of these rows. There's a yoshi that's pink in color who comes down this red carpet. This yoshi has a crown. All of the yoshis that are standing in rows bow. The pink yoshi walks towards our Yoshi and Mario. Mario pets it actually since he knows who this is. Yoshi has a smile on her face. She is crying tears of joy for some reason. Sonic taps Mario on the shoulder.

"What's going on," Sonic asked.

"Oh," the pink yoshi said. "Let me introduce myself. I'm the current queen of the yoshi's. I'm pleased to meet you."

"You can talk," Sonic said. "Awesome."

"You see," Peach said. "The queen is our yoshi's mother. Mario knows her already because he was great friends with the king yoshi."

"Let me get this straight," Knuckles said. "On the boxart for Super Mario World. Mario is on top of the King Yoshi."

"Yep," Mario said. "I helped him defeat Bowser and saved Yoshi's Island."

"Ah," Tails said. "That explains everything."

"So," Luigi said. "What do you need help with?"

"We have some problems in Soda Lake," the queen said. "That place is where we get most of our fish from. It's basically our main source of food. Sources from our guard yoshi's stationed there indicated that two shiny stones are around that are scaring away the fish. One in Soda Lake and one on the bridge over Soda Lake. We were kind of wondering if you guys could check that out for us."

"Star Emeralds," Sonic said. "We have to go."

"Yep," Mario said. "I remember where the place is so follow me. Peach, you and everyone else stay behind. We'll get in contact in case of an emergency."

"Got it," Peach said.

"Alright," Knuckles said. "Coming, Yoshi?"

Yoshi shook her head in order to say no. She told Mario her reason. Mario said that she could stay. Mario lead Luigi, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles towards the northeast. Nothing is really around to actually get in their way. As a matter of fact, on the way there they ran into yoshi's that were cheering them on since Mario and Luigi are legends around this place. They have now reached the northeastern coast of the island. Mario points up a big hill that's right in front of them. Mario then points to the lake on the right. Mario told them that the bridge is up there while Soda Lake is right here. Sonic and Tails can feels their respective Star Emeralds. Sonic's one is below while Tails' is above. This obviously sucks for Sonic who can't swim. With this, they decide to split up. Mario and Luigi decided that they would tackle Soda Lake in search of Sonic's star emerald. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles decided to take the bridge in order to search for Tails' star emerald. Mario gave them a warning about the bridge before he allowed them to proceed. First thing he told him is that the bridge is long because it connects this island and Bowser's island, so they have the search the whole thing. Second, he said that the bridge is very old so it's best that you go as fast as you can, or fly most of the time so you don't fall into Soda Lake. Third, he said that the star emerald is most likely to be in a pipe so check them all. They split off into their two teams after that. Mario and Luigi dives into Soda Lake while Knuckles climbed up the cliff leading to the bridge. Tails had to fly Sonic up there.

* * *

Ehh, I promised the weekend but close enough? Nah, I fail hard :(

Next Chapter: Super Sonic World II (Part 2)

As I always say, review if you want :D


	18. Super Sonic World II

**Chapter 18: Super Sonic World II**

Once Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles made it up the hill, they stop dead in their tracks. It's not because of the bridge, it's because of who they see. Right across from them is Shadow. Shadow hasn't noticed them yet since his back is turned because he is about to go on the bridge, but Sonic makes his presence known.

"What are you doing here," Sonic asked.

"For some reason the star emeralds back in our world aren't activated," Shadow explained. "We can't find those since Eggman's tracker won't pick them up, so I have been sent here. I shall collect the ones in this world instead. I shall start by taking yours since we are face to face right now."

"How many have you found already," Knuckles asked.

"You fail at listening," Tails said. "He was going to start by taking the ones that Sonic and I have which means he hasn't found one yet."

"Oh," Knuckles said.

"I did manage to find two in our world," Shadow said. "I was lucky to come across them. They are white. Eggman used them to make the tracker. He has them now. I don't have any of them on me. Anyway, enough of the talk. Let's do this."

"You are horribly outnumbered," Knuckles said.

"Not really," Shadow said. Shadow moves to the left. Waluigi and Wario appears from behind him. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are shocked at this sight. Waluigi takes out the two Blue Star Emeralds he has with him. He tosses one over to Shadow. Sonic thinks that it shouldn't work because those star emeralds are supposed to be for Mario and Luigi, but he couldn't have been more wrong. All of them stare in awe at Shadow activating the Blue Star Emerald. Shadow rises in the air. He starts spinning. He sticks his right hand out. A blue hammer forms from light energy. Waluigi activates his. He gains the same old blue aura. Now let it be known that star emeralds are universal. They can be used by anyone as long as it's activated first. The activation is character dependent, but using them is not. The first and most obvious thing to do is let Knuckles use his. He pulls out his multicolored star emerald. It glows. Knuckles tries to call in the Blue Star Emeralds that Shadow and Waluigi has. He can't since they are currently in use. The Red Star Emeralds are useless at this point so it is time to fight fire with fire. Sonic and Tails activates their Blue Star Emeralds. Sonic get his blue hammer while Tails get his blue jewel. Before the fight starts, Knuckles asks an obvious question.

"Why are Wario and Waluigi with you," Knuckles asked.

"Ask them yourself," Shadow said while laughing.

"I don't get it," Knuckles said.

"They can't talk, dummy," Tails said.

Meanwhile, after a few minutes of searching through the bottom of Soda Lake Mario and Luigi found a White Star Emerald. It was at the exact bottom of the lake. The White Star Emerald was covering a hole. The lake is flooding at the moment because of this. Luigi grabbed the white Star Emerald. He started pulling on it. Mario grabbed his legs. He pulled on Luigi's legs while Luigi got a grip on the star emerald. When they dislodged it, a strong jet of water began flowing into the hole. Mario used some quick thinking. He shot a fireball underwater. It quickly became a bubble. Mario kept shooting fireballs until bubbles started to form. He combined a few of them together to make a huge bubble. He pulled Luigi into it. The bubble rose pretty quickly. It overcame the current of the water flow through the hole. When the bubble reached the surface of the lake, it popped. The pop caused Mario and Luigi to soar into the air. They flew so high that Mario actually crashed through the bridge with Luigi right behind him. Mario looks up while still flying. He is now staring down the barrel of a pipe. It is coming quickly. Mario puts his legs together. He puts his arms on his side. Luigi looks up and does the same. Mario flies through the tunnel. He made it out the other side, but he was hit on the head the way through. Mario reaches on top of his head. He finds the second White Star Emerald. He shows it to Luigi while they are still flying in midair. Luigi shows Mario that he still has his. They give each other a thumbs up. They are now flying through the clouds at this point. Their ascension finally stops. They are now beginning to fall. Both Mario and Luigi are falling down while waving their arms and screaming.

Now then, the fight between Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Waluigi, and Wario is underway. Shadow , Waluigi, and Wario are starting first. They decided to do a team attack. Wario grabs Waluigi by the ankles. He starts to spin him around. He increases the speed of his spin. Shadow gets right in front them. He uses his tornado attack. This increases the speed of Wario's spin greatly. Shadow sticks out his hammer while spinning. Together, they create a huge cyclone of water. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles decides to do something else. Knuckles grabs Sonic. He starts spinning Sonic around just like what Wario is doing with Waluigi. Knuckles spun faster with each rotation. After the tenth rotation, Tails jumps in front. Knuckles releases Sonic. Sonic curls up into a ball. His hammer is spinning rapidly with him. Sonic hits Tails who is in a ball as well. Tails has made himself into a huge ball of water. This huge ball of water is knocked into the huge water cyclone that's being handled by Waluigi. They both collide. Tails isn't getting through Waluigi. Waluigi isn't getting anywhere either. Sonic tosses Knuckles his hammer. He gets the message very quickly. Sonic jumps into the air. He rolls into a ball. Knuckles hits Sonic. He throws the hammer back at Sonic. Sonic catches the hammer while still spinning in midair. Shadow had Wario do the same after seeing that. Wario knocked Shadow into Waluigi's cyclone. He throws Shadow back his hammer as well. Sonic hits Tails from behind with his hammer while still spinning. Shadow does the same to Waluigi. The energy from both sides are so great that it causes the water ball and the cyclone to cancel out. It creates a huge jet of water which flies into the air. Mario and Luigi can actually see it from where they are. It stops right under them. They are still in the process of falling. The water falls back down and runs off of the hill into the lake below. Once the water clears, it is clear to see that this exhausted everyone on both ends. Sonic is lying down on the ground panting. Tails is on top of him. He is panting as well. Same could be said for Waluigi and Shadow. Knuckles and Wario are really unaffected since they didn't do much. They aren't actually fighting though. They are looking at the destruction this soon will cause. The water that flowed into the lake because of the fight is cause major flooding. The lakeside is now completely underwater. It is still spreading. Sonic, Tails, Waluigi, and Shadow finally get up. They are looking at this too.

"Uh oh," Tails said.

"All you can say is uh oh," Knuckles said. "The others might die if we don't do something and fast."

"The others," Shadow asked. "As in the princesses?"

"Duh," Sonic said.

"Amy could die," Shadow asked. "I must do something."

"Wut," Sonic said. "I already kicked your butt for her. You don't have a chance."

"I still want her you blue jackass," Shadow said.

Mario and Luigi finally finishes their decent. Mario falls on Wario while Luigi falls on Waluigi. Mario and Luigi gets up. They dust themselves off. Wario and Waluigi are out cold because of this. Mario and Luigi toss Sonic and Tails the White Star Emeralds. They began to glow. This is the sign of activation. Omochao appears from a portal.

"You have activated the White Star Emerald," he said. "Congratulations. You must now prove yourself worthy."

"No way," Sonic said. "We don't have the time. We have to stop the flood."

"Hmm," Omochao said. "Okay, I'll it slide this time. Here is some advice. The power of star emerald control allows you to use as many star emeralds at a time as you want. Fire should convert the water into steam. You could make a huge cyclone of fire with the help of the wind. Bye bye." He leaves in the portal he came out of.

"Tails," Sonic said. "Do you have the power of star emerald control?"

"Uhh," Tails said. "Yeah."

"Really," Sonic asked. "Why didn't you tell me about it?!!"

"I'll tell you later," Tails said. "We have to do this. Mario and Luigi, go make sure everyone else is safe."

"Hey," Knuckles said. "Where is Shadow?"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles jumped down the mountain. Mario and Luigi went back to village after going through Waluigi's pocket for the Blue Star Emerald. Shadow left the one he had behind so they grabbed that one too. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran towards the flood. They got a few feet in front of it. It did not hit the village yet, but it is pretty close. Both Sonic and Tails pulled out their white and Red Star Emeralds. By activating them both, Sonic gets a hammer with a red handle and a white head. Tails gets a jewel that's one half red and the other white. Sonic spins his hammer. Because of the power of two star emeralds being used together, Sonic is able to put a huge fire whirlpool that's comparable to the lake in size. Tails creates a tornado by using his tail spin. He figures that this should carry the fire around the whole lake. Sonic releases his whirlpool while Tails lets out his tornado. This creates a huge cloud of steam. Sonic and Tails watch as the fire tornado travels around the lake converting the water into steam. Once the steam clears, Sonic and Tails notices that the water is gone. This is pretty good. There's only one problem. Now they have to stop the fire tornado. Sonic and Tails have to make a water tornado that matches the fire tornado in size in order to cancel it out. Sonic activates his Blue Star Emerald. Tails does the same. The hammer now has three colors. Red for the handle while white and blue takes up each half of the head. Tails' jewel just now has red, white, and blue on it. America, fuck yeah! Ahem, anyway Sonic starts another water whirlpool. He made it the same size. Tails starts another tornado. He made it the same size. They release them together. The water and fire tornadoes cancel out into a huge cloud of steam. Sonic and Tails have now canceled their powers. They give each other a high five. Knuckles actually just stood there and watched. They went back to the village. Once they arrived, they were greeted by the Queen Yoshi and applause. The yoshis were happy for having their village saved. Hold on though. There's something different about the queen. It's the green Yoshi.

"Wow," Sonic said. "You are the queen now?"

Yoshi shakes her head to say yes. Knuckles pats on her the head. She smiles.

"This sucks," Knuckles said. "I got real close to you. Now you have to stay here."

"Yeah," Mario said. "We'll miss you."

Yoshi licks Knuckles. Knuckles pets her once more.

"So," Tails said. "Where are the girls?"

"Now that you mention it," Luigi said. "Where are they, Yoshi?"

Instead of just telling Mario, she decides to tell Sonic. She points to her shadow.

"Shadow took them," Sonic asked. "Nooooooooo!"

Shadow didn't actually make off with all of them. He only took Amy. He transported the rest of them back to the castle. Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran to the yacht after saying goodbye to Yoshi. Peach actually left the key in it. This is a good thing. They have to get it back anyway.

* * *

So, why did Shadow take Amy? Maybe it wasn't a kidnapping and she actually went because she wanted too...

Next Chapter: Sonic Wins Again


	19. Sonic Wins Again

**Chapter 19: Sonic Wins Again **

Mario docks the boat in the bay. Sonic runs off of it. He jumps into the painting which brings him back into the castle. He runs through the door. He looks to his right. Peach is standing right there. He loudly asks for the location of Amy. Peach tells him that Shadow took Amy somewhere but she forgot. All she knows is that it's back in his world. Sonic runs outside through the front door. He screams out Silver's name. Silver falls out of a portal. He lands in the moat. The current carries him out to the lake. Sonic goes to get him. Sonic's in a hurry. He asks for a portal to his world quickly. Silver makes one. Sonic jumps in it quickly. He is transported back to Chaos Square. Sonic looks for any signs of Amy, but he comes up empty. His mind finally snaps. The base Eggman has on the island. Sonic runs to the docks along the coast. He jumps over the fence and lands on the beach. He takes a few steps back. Before he takes off, he is stopped by Toad.

"What," Sonic said. "Hurry up."

"It's a trap," Toad said.

"Duh," Sonic said. "What do you want?"

"The higher ups have been watching," Toad said. "Your passion and quick thinking shows that you really like the princess, so they decided to give this to you now." Toad pulls out a huge sword. It's almost as tall as Sonic.

"Oh no," Sonic said. "A Sonic and the Black Knight reference already?"

"It can't talk," Toad said. "It's an upgrade from the hammer. Once you activate a star emerald, the hammer will fly away and the sword will take on the color of the star emerald. It will be useful for slicing away at Shadow's hammer since you won't have the star emeralds anyway."

"Wut," Sonic said. "I have them now."

"Not for long if Eggman can get his plan off before you get to the island," Toad said. "Good luck."

Now then, let's rewind back for a bit. Once Shadow left the castle with Amy, he took out a device that transported them to Sonic's world. From here, he took her to the island where Eggman's base is located. Shadow, Eggman, and Bowser is going to try to put their plan into action that they mention a little while back. As soon as Shadow and Amy got to the island they walked around the beach for a bit. Amy told him that she didn't like him basically. Shadow acted like he couldn't hear her. If everything goes according to plan then Amy won't really have a choice in the matter. After a while, Bowser and Eggman shows up in a huge robot with about a 100 more behind them. Time to kick off Shadow's and Eggman's terrible acting. Shadow jumps in front of Amy. Eggman presses a button on the control panel inside the robot. He speaks through this.

"I've had it with you," Eggman said. "You liking the enemy. Your plans on leaving our side to go help Amy with her star emerald gathering. This will not work."

Shadow works up a fake tear in his eye. "You don't understand, you bald head bastard," Shadow said. "I love Amy. I'm leaving your side."

Bowser chuckles. "Their acting is horrible," he thought. Is Amy buying this? Yep.

"I shall sic all of my robots on you and Amy," Eggman said. "Since you don't have the Chaos Emeralds, it will be impossible for you to survive this fight."

"No," Shadow screamed. He turned to Amy. "You must give me control of the star emeralds so I can save us!" Bowser is laughing at this point. Amy hesitates. She looks over at Eggman and Bowser. Bowser is holding in his laugh and his face is serious. Eggman threatens one last time. Forgetting the fact that she **could have wished herself away**, Amy bites. She wishes for Shadow to become the protector. Eggman and Bowser are laughing their asses off. Back to Sonic who is currently running on top of the water. He has the sword in his right hand. The island is now in sight. Sonic looks up. He sees a huge, green beam of light coming towards him. He jumps up. He lands on the light. He is now grinding on it. This is faster than running on the water. Sonic then looks back. The end of the beam is now coming towards him. Sonic does a short jump in order to turn around. He decides to put his new sword to use. Sonic uses the sword to shave off the light. The sword and light clash together leaving sparks with each blow. The light eventually makes Sonic loses his balance. He is now falling right above the island. Everyone's looking up at this. The green light catches up with Sonic and engulfs him right above the robot that Eggman and Bowser are in. Sonic looks down. He screams with all the strength he has left. "Amy, it's a trap!" Sonic then starts to scream out in pain. The star emeralds that he has so far, the red,white, and blue ones, are lifted away from him. They float towards Shadow and so does the light energy hammer. Toad appears. He pulls out a letter and reads it.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you have failed at protecting your princess once again. That's two strikes out of three. You must now fight Shadow with your sword without the help of the star emeralds. This is your last chance. Don't blow it." Toad leaves.

"That's low, Shadow," Sonic said. Amy is now by Sonic's side.

"Heh," Shadow said with a smile. "If I kick your blue butt then Amy has go to the Lover Palace with me where she will fall in love with me whether you like it or not."

"Damn," Sonic said. "Why does just me have to go through this stuff? At least it won't be like this for long." Sonic pulls out the Chaos Emeralds. He rises and starts to glow. His sword turns golden. Shadow activates all of the star emeralds. He gains a hammer in his right hand that has red for the handle and white and blue each takes up half of the head.

"Woah, woah, woah," Super Sonic said. He looks at Amy. "What's with this? He has the power of star emerald control?!!"

"Uhh," Amy said.

Shadow laughs. "Mwahahaha. I did that in high school."

"What," Super Sonic said. "What the fuck? I'm sorry but I had to curse here. Now I'm really mad. Prepare to eat lead, sonic style!"

"This shall be interesting," Eggman said. He pulls out a soda. Bowser does the same.

After Silver gets word of this, he goes back to the castle. Mario, Luigi, Tails, and Knuckles are standing outside in the front yard. Silver appears through a portal in front of them but this time he lands on solid ground. He runs over to Knuckles.

"Activate your star emerald now," Silver said.

"Alright already," Knuckles said. He pulls out his multi colored star emerald. He activates it and brings up the map. He switches it to Sonic's world. The map shows a Sonic icon on a little island. It then switches to a little Shadow icon while showing the star emerald conversion.

"What does that mean," Tails asked.

"Shadow is now Amy's protector," Silver said. "Sonic failed again."

"Wow," Luigi said.

"Can we help him somehow," Mario asked.

"Not really," Silver said. "You can't use the star emeralds on someone who's a protector as well. You need another source of power."

"A star," Mario said. "I could use this to help him."

"You didn't let me finish," Silver said. "Since this fight is over a princess, no one else can interfere. We can't even watch. Sonic has to fight Shadow on his own."

"Aww," Tails said. "I hope he's alright."

Super Sonic starts first. He dashes at Shadow with his sword. He rolls up into a ball. With the sword in his hands, he kind of forms a buzz saw. Shadow blocks this with the handle of the hammer. He jumps back then starts to spin his hammer. He then points it at Super Sonic. A huge beam of fire shoots out straight at him. He blocks it with his sword. The flame splits in two directions as the sword deflects it. Super Sonic runs up to Shadow. Shadow gets in a blocking position. This is what he wanted to see. He jumps to a stop and takes a swipe at Shadow's legs. Shadow jumps backwards. Sonic runs up to him with another swing of his sword. Shadow blocks it and pushes Sonic away. Shadow uses water next. He creates the same old standard whirlpool. Super Sonic laughs at this. He runs around the whirlpool left because the whirlpool is spinning right. He cancels it out. Shadow jumps at him while his back is turned. Super Sonic puts his sword behind his back in order to shave off the attack. Shadow jumps back. Super Sonic is now remembering what Toad said. The sword is supposed to be able to slice through the hammer so why isn't that happening? Anyway, Shadow is beginning to rise. He is spinning with the hammer in his hand. He then crosses his arms. Super Sonic knows what this means. Amy does as well. She ran behind Eggman's robot. Shadow gains a three layered ball around him. The first layer is wind, then water, then fire. Shadow yells Chaos Blast. Super Sonic is blown away and knocked into a tree. The fire burned him a little first. The water pressure is so strong that it is as if he was punched in the face. The wind is the real deal breaker. It made his left arm wrap around the tree. Super Sonic stands up. His left arm is lifeless. He can't move it. His right eye is closed. Shadow laughs then advances. Super Sonic's vision is becoming a little blurry and things are starting to slow down. His eyes doesn't have pupils at the moment, but he can still see. The most important thing right now is what he can see. He can see two different colored winds. One is black and the other's blue. As Shadow got closer, the winds combined forming a light in the center. Super Sonic swings at this light. A huge white light forms after this. It goes straight for Shadow. He is completely caught off guard. Shadow is engulfed in the light. Once it clears, Shadow is in the sand with all three of the star emeralds around him in a circle. He is covered in bruises. Super Sonic looks at his sword. It is glowing a blue color. Toad appears.

"You have unlocked the Sonic Wind Scar technique. Great job."

"Wow," Super Sonic said. "This looks and sounds too familiar. Anyway, I have beaten Shadow once again." He looks over at Amy. "Wish us out of here with the star emeralds as well would you?" He then collapses. Amy grabs the star emeralds from around Shadow. She them wishes them away. Eggman and Bowser shakes their heads in failure since Shadow had a pretty good chance and blew it.

By now, everyone's on the bottom floor of the castle where the regular bedrooms are located. They are looking at Knuckles' map. Sonic's face reappears. They now have a better frame of mind. Amy appears down here just like they thought. She walks out of a bedroom. Sonic's in here sleeping. Now she's about to get the chewing out of her life.

"What the hell Amy," Tails said. "How could not see that this was obviously a trap? We know everything. You selling Sonic out, giving Shadow the powers, Shadow could use all star emeralds, Sonic almost dying. This all could have been avoided!"

"How," Amy asked.

"Oh my god," Knuckles said. "I'm not even that stupid."

"Not to be mean or anything," Cosmo said. "You could have wished yourself away."

"I agree with Knuckles and Tails here," Rouge said. "It's as if you lost your common sense for a second."

"Eh," Mario said. "You guys are being a little too harsh."

"Yeah," Luigi said. "Amy was scared so she panicked."

"That has to be the only explanation," Peach said.

"I don't know what to say about this," Tails said. "How could you be around him so much but never learn one of life's most important tips from him? Never lose your cool. Sonic's always cool no matter what."

"I agree with the fox here," Rosalina said.

"There you go," Tails said. "Five to three. I win. You owe Sonic so much right now that it ain't even funny. I would be surprised if Sonic wouldn't be mad at you."

"Sonic's not that type," Amy said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Tails said.

* * *

Sonic wins. Amy's the failure. She will punished soon enough while dragging her friends with her as well.

Next chapter: Role Reversal


	20. Role Reversal I

Chapter 20. It's a special occasion, yay! This chapter is weird and super random because of this. Reviews are not needed by this point but they are welcome :D I'm just updating this one for the hell of it because of its obscene amounts of favorites/story alerts/hits. **Please read before continuing**: speaker is equal to person, not body. Keep this in mind. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Role Reversal**

This is pretty rare. Sonic is the first to wake up for a change. He walks outside to the front of the castle. He stretches on the front lawn. This morning is going great for the most part except for when he looks at his reflection in the moat. He goes crazy. He thinks for a second. He then yells out Silver's name. Silver falls out from a portal right in front of him. His accuracy is getting better, for he did not fall into the moat or face first into the ground this time. Sonic runs up to him.

"Explain this crap," Sonic said. "What's the deal?"

"Meh," Silver said. "I'll tell you. You tell everyone else. We revoked your strike against you with the Amy and Shadow business. Upon further review, and it was Tails who pointed this out so thank him, we have decided to do this. It will be like this for this chapter and the next. Amy and her team must find two star emeralds while you guys do whatever the hell you want. It's Amy's turn to find out what it's like to protect instead of being protected. That is her punishment. She gets one strike."

"Tails is awesome," Sonic said. "We are stuck in our princesses' bodies until they get two star emeralds and vice versa? Win. I'm in a girl's body. So many things I must do and try."

"You're crazy," Silver said.

"Before you go," Sonic said. "I have a few questions. Why do I have Amy's voice and not my own? How do you know what Tails said? Who are the higher ups?"

"You are in her body, duh," Silver said. "The higher ups spy on you guys all the time. This answer is a bit long. As you know, Daisy and I are the descendants of the makers of the star emeralds. The reason why Cream hasn't been approved to take her place is because Daisy has another chance. We are just keeping her with us in case Daisy slips up again. You will see Daisy again in chapter 22. We have the same amount of power as the higher ups. The higher ups have two representations from each dimension. Currently, the two from your world is your father (he's dead) and Amy's mother (she's dead). The same could be said about Mario and Peach. The higher ups are not allowed to have any type of relationship what so ever. You guys are not related. Normally the family line is supposed to continue like this, but you guys are breaking the chain. We are still undecided on what to do about this, but we'll think of something before you kick the bucket. There you go."

"That confused me," Sonic said. "I get it I think. What's my father like?"

"He is exactly like you except he's not that much older than you," Silver said. "He died early."

"Wow," Sonic said. "That sucks. Oh well, I better get ready for this awesome day. All hell will break loose when everyone wakes up."

"Peace out," Silver said. He leaves through a portal.

Sonic walks back into the castle. He can't run. He tried, but it's no use. Amy's running speed sucks compared to his. He doesn't go upstairs like he normally would. He decides to go sit in the courtyard to watch the awesome unfold. Tails or Cosmo I guess is the first to wake up. Sonic hears screaming. He laughs pretty hard. Sonic can see him running through the castle. Tails did all of the work. He woke up everyone. Sonic just sits there as he listens to everyone's confusion and chaos. He doesn't go and correct them. He waits for them to come to him. Sonic is still laughing. The courtyard is now full with everyone around him a circle. He finally stops.

"Okay," Sonic said. "This is what Silver told me. They reviewed the situation yesterday about me almost dying at Shadow's hands because of what Tails said. They decided to make this a strike against Amy instead of me since it was her fault in the first place. So now then, the girls are us and they have to find two star emeralds while we do whatever we want. This came straight from Silver's mouth."

"Really," Knuckles said. He looks down at himself. "I'm in Rouge's body for real? I thought I was dreaming. Awesome."

"Same thing I thought," Sonic said. "You rule, Tails."

"Ehh," Tails said. "I don't know what to say. I'm a plant now..."

"We will just have to live like this until they find those star emeralds," Mario said. "Dresses are weird."

"No kidding, brother," Luigi said. "Why are they all in a huddle on the other side of the courtyard?"

"Who cares," Knuckles said. "This will be awesome. Now then, I'm going to take a shower!"

"Freeze," Tails said. "It's my fault we're like this since I brought it up. They are probably huddling right now because they want to set some ground rules on their bodies. I say it's fair that we listen to what they have to say first."

"Lame," Sonic said. "You are now a party pooper. You are taking away the only reason to be excited about this. We have been given this by the gods for crying out loud. I say we abuse it in anyway we can. You agree right Mario and Luigi? Amy freaking owes me for this anyway. I almost died because of her and her absent mindedness."

"Tails has my vote," Mario said. Luigi agrees.

"You guys are too mature," Knuckles said.

The huddle is broken. Amy or Sonic I guess walks to her body.

"Sonic," Amy said. "I don't know why I haven't told you this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not getting out of the situation instead of you almost dying for my sake."

"Why did you apologize," Sonic asked. "You know you didn't need to. Shouldn't my, I mean, your arm be broken?"

"I wished it was healed for you," Amy said.

Silver falls out of a portal. He has a note.

"Ahem," Silver said. "Note from the higher ups: "Apparently Amy is very familiar with the legend. The same exact thing happened when a princess has received a strike against her in the past. Apologizing to her protector got the strike taken away and the magic reversed. We commend you on being so diligent about your past, but the legend has been revised because of your severe stupidity. Nice try." Silver laughs. He balds up the letter and throws it in a trash can. He leaves through a portal. Knuckles and Sonic are killing themselves with laughter. All fingers point to Amy.

"Why Amy," Tails said. "Why would you lie to Sonic about that?"

"Okay," Amy said. "I don't know if I can handle what you guys do on a daily basis, alright?"

"Amy is having doubts on her own abilities," Peach said. "She doesn't know how to be you."

"Really now," Sonic said. "Because of trying to get out of your punishment, you are on your own now." He gives Knuckles a high five while laughing.

"Let me get this straight," Mario said. "You guys are okay with this change? You don't care about what could happen?"

"Nope," Rouge said. Everyone else agrees.

"Even more awesome," Knuckles said. "They basically gave us permission. I'm out."

"I'm right behind ya," Sonic said.

Mario and Luigi followed the old saying, if you can't beat them join them. Tails decided to go along with Sonic and Knuckles as well in whatever they are going to do.

"What did you think Mario meant," Cosmo asked.

"I don't know," Rouge said. "Who cares?"

"We have to find those two star emeralds and get this over with as soon as possible," Rosalina said. "Let's go."

"Wait," Cosmo said. "Go where?"

"Now we're stuck," Rouge said. "They always stumble upon the star emeralds by some clue or something. We don't have an idea. My star emerald only picks up ones that have already been caught."

"Maybe we should go to the front yard," Peach said. "That is where they usually are. Either there or the top floor."

They walk through the castle to the front yard. Peach was correct. They do get a clue. A note floats in on the breeze. Peach grabs this note. Basically, a Mario Kart tournament is going down on Yoshi Island. The prizes are two mysterious gems. This is pretty much a star emerald opportunity. They go towards the bay area through the castle quickly. They hop on to the yacht and set sail for the island. Upon approaching the island, it is pretty clear that something special is going on. Balloons are clearly visible. The place is packed. It's more hectic than their last visit. They are greeted by Yoshi. She directs them to the eastern portion of the island. This part of the island contains every Mario Kart track ever in all games. There are ten contestants. The list certainly is cause for worry. Besides our five temporary heroes, the list contains: Wario, Waluigi, a random yoshi, Shadow, and a robot. It's obviously an Eggman robot. Peach, Rosalina, Rouge, and Cosmo proceeded to pick karts. Amy decided to do the same thing Sonic would do. She is going to run it. The sword will be used as weaponry. Shadow is going kartless as well. He doesn't even bother talking to Amy, or Sonic to him. He doesn't know anything about the change which will be seriously exploited later.

* * *

Chapter 21 will contain the real weirdness as if this wasn't crazy enough.

Next chapter: Role Reversal II (Part 2)


	21. Role Reversal II

So umm, a combination of me having nothing to today plus being requested will equal this chapter and the next. This is being revived from the grave and may go back in it after this. As said in the previous chapter, speaker is similar to person in the body. Not the body itself. Who equals who you ask? Read the previous chapter. Like, the first paragraph :x

* * *

**Chapter 21: Role Reversal II**

Shadow notices the others as they approach the starting line. He runs towards Amy as quick as possible with the meanest look on his face.

"How did you idiots find out about this race?" Shadow asks.

"What race?" Amy asks. "We will just ask Yoshi for the prize and be on our way."

"Hell no you won't," Shadow replies.

Mario, well Peach, well whatever has ran into the stands to reach the very top where Yoshi is. She is located in the sky box which overlooks the entirety of this part of the island. Since it is so huge, there are many binoculars in a line. Each are labeled with a different track. Anyway, Peach gets on with it right away. She explains the situation to Yoshi who nods her head to every word. Yoshi reaches over and grabs the case that contains the two star emeralds. These are the Black Star Emeralds which control the environment. She hands Peach the case. She gives Yoshi a hug in return and runs out of the box. An announcement comes over the loudspeaker informing people that the race has been canceled. Many angry yoshi leave the stands. Shadow, Wario, and Waluigi are shocked at this site. Amy laughs.

"What the hell," Shadow exclaims. "What's going on?"

Wario points at Peach who is running down from the stands with the two star emeralds. Shadow is of course overcome with rage. He jumps in the air and fires a Chaos Spear into the stands. Peach sees this and jumps over it. It cause the stands to break in half. Peach runs down the stand as fast possible while holding on to those star emeralds. She jumps into the air and tosses them down to Amy and Cosmo. They catch the Black Star Emeralds, but they don't activate. Omochao doesn't appear. Nothing happens and Shadow plus his crew are stunned.

"Er um, what's the deal with this," Shadow asked.

"Wawawa," Waluigi says.

"Can someone translate that please?" Shadow says.

"Yeah," Wario says. He pulls out some glasses then reaches in his back pocket to take out a dictonary. It is titled _Wario and Waluigi Linguistics For Dummies._ Wario points Shadow to every word that Waluigi meant.

"So, Daisy told him that because of something that Amy did they are now in the reversal phase? What's the reversal phase?" Shadow asks.

Wario shakes his head because he has no idea. Waluigi doesn't get it either.

"You guys aren't really Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. They must be fakes," Shadow remarks.

Everyone else is standing there with a blank look on their faces. Amy comes up with an idea and hope that everyone else will follow her lead.

"What are you talking about," Amy says. "I'm the one and only. I will beat you down, you faker!"

"Wow, she's good," Rouge remarks.

"Okay, this will prove my theory. If I kick your ass then you can't be Sonic," Shadow says. Shadow orders his goons to back down and Amy does the same.

"One more thing, no star emeralds," Shadow orders. "No sword either."

Amy hands over her sword to Peach. Shadow takes off the golden rings around his wrist. Amy makes the "bring it on motion" with her hand. Shadow wastes no time. He immediately jumps into the air and homing attacks towards Amy. Amy does the same. The attacks clash and cancels out. Shadow rises in the air and does chaos control to make himself seem to fast for the naked eye. Amy doesn't know anything about chaos control, but what she does think is that Shadow will most likely appear from behind. She back flips and Shadow appears right in front of her with his back turned. Amy runs up to him and kicks him up the ass. Shadow flies into the air.

While in mid flight, he regains his composure and starts shooting chaos blasts to the ground. Amy dodges all of them. She then makes the biggest mistake of all. The idiot pulls out her hammer from hammerspace which is now apparently spiritual instead of body dependent. She reflects a blast back at Shadow which hits him causing him to fall on the ground while the others just look at her and shakes their heads. Amy puts the hammer back before Shadow notices it but Wario and Waluigi did. They rush to Shadow's side whose face is in the ground. Wario pulls Shadow's head out of the ground and Waluigi grabs the dictionary.

"Mama mia," Waluigi says. He points to a word in the dictionary. Shadow reads it while wiping dirt off of his head.

"Hammer that came out of nowhere?" Shadow says. "What is going on today?"

Wario slaps Shadow and then starts to write something in the dirt using his finger.

"Amy," Shadow says. "You mean Sonic is Amy?"

"Yeah," Wario replies.

"Ah, the reverse thing. It all makes sense now. They are the princesses," Shadow explains. "Do you know what this freaking means? They can't activate or use the star emeralds unless they are in their own bodies. This is full of win. Gather around you two."

Shadow uses Chaos Control to go back to the castle.

"This won't end well," Rosalina says. "Why did you pull out the hammer?"

"Sorry, instinct," Amy says. "We have to go back right away!"

Back at the castle, Shadow and his squad appears in the main hall. The place seems quiet. Not a sound can be heard. Shadow orders them to split up because they are on a mission to find the others and beat them down to take the star emeralds. Shadow goes upstairs, Wario goes downstairs, Waluigi goes to the backyard. Shadow run up the stairs and through the sliding doors which takes him to the endless staircase. He continually runs through it. He can see the door on the other side, but he notices that he never gets any closer to it. Nevertheless, he keeps running. Fast forward to an hour later, and he is still running. He stops and his air skates cancel out causing him to slip and fall downstairs face first. He is now back at the door of the endless stairs. He reads the sign next to the door. "These staircases are endless. Only Mario and Peach can climb these stairs. Anyone who knows the art of the infinite backwards long jump can go up the stairs as well." Shadow basically gives. up. He runs back to the main hall to find Wario waiting there as well.

"You came up empty too?" Shadow asks. "The castle is large and confusing. Your brother went in the backyard, right? Let's go check up on him."

They take the door under the staircase and run towards the star door at the end of the hall. They see Waluigi standing in the middle of it, but he is blocking their view.

"Hey, what did you find over there," Shadow screams. Waluigi turns around and does the finger over the mouth routine to keep them quiet. He order Shadow and Wario to get on the left side of the hall while he takes the right. All three of them peak through the doorway. What they see, is well. I can't describe it since story is rated T. Moving along, Shadow's mouth is wide open and his eyes have nearly popped out of his head. Sames goes for Wario. They slowly back away from the doorway and turn around.

"We never speak of this to no one," Shadow says. The others agree. "I have never felt so confused before. It's like a mindfuck. Anyway, since they were naked the star emeralds must be around somewhere. Let's check the one place we skipped."

That place is Yoshi's old room. It is closed and locked. Shadow orders Wario and Waluigi to stand outside of the door and keep watch. Shadow uses chaos control to get to the other side. He hits the switch in the room to notice that it's completely empty, except for a closet to his right. He uses chaos spear to open the door. There is nothing in it of interest except for a yoshi egg. Shadow takes this anyway. He chaos controls himself through the door and heads for the main hall with Wario and Waluigi right behind him.

Meanwhile, the others are arriving from the bay through the painting in the room with the star door and the number three painted on it. Amy tells the others to stay behind in case Shadow and his squad show up while she go looks for everyone else in order to see if Sonic and Tails can activate the star emeralds thus killing this reversal thing. Luckly for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, and Luigi, they stopped doing what they were doing just in time. They are re-entering the castle through the back door. Amy comes to a halt when she sees them.

"What happened," Sonic asks.

"Here," Amy says. She hands Sonic and Tails the black star emeralds. They began to glow which cause Silver to appear.

"Well done," Silver remarks. "Although Amy almost failed, you still completed the mission. Thus, I shall reverse the effect." With a snap of his fingers, Silver reverses the effect from the previous chapter. Everyone transfers to their own bodies. Sonic is both happy and sad to be back to his old self.

"Yes," Sonic screams. "Finally!" He looks over to the all of the girls. "Are you okay?"

"Umm, we feel really tired for some reason," Peach says.

"Yeah," Amy says. "Excuse us as we go to the second floor. You guys take care of the rest."

"The rest of what?" Sonic asks. Cosmo throws Sonic the other black star emerald. And proceeds to follow the other to the second floor.

"Uhh,"Silver says. "I recorded what you guys did in the body of the princesses under the star fountain. I'll cut you a DVD."

"Cool," Sonic says. "I'll catch you later."

* * *

The effect has now been reversed. Sonic and the others did some unmentionable things while Amy managed to complete the task at hand and obtain the two star emeralds. Now our main heroes must fight off Shadow, Wario, and Waluigi. Our bad guys will be getting a little help from someone else...

Just so I don't forget this again: Star Emerald count. Every princess has their green one so that's four. The special friends have their multi-colored ones so that's two. Sonic has the blue, red, white, and black one so that's four. Tails has the blue, red, white, and black one so that's four as well. Mario has only the red and blue one so that's two. Luigi has only the red ad blue one too so that's two. 4 plus 2 plus 4 plus 4 plus 2 plus 2 equals 18 star emeralds collected. 30 minus 18 equals 12 star emeralds left to get.

Next Chapter: Pushing the Boundaries


	22. Pushing the Boundaries

**Chapter 22: Pushing the Boundaries**

Sonic runs towards the main hall. Once he gets there, he finds Mario, Luigi, Tails and Knuckles to the left while Shadow, Wario, and Waluigi are on the right. Sonic jumps over the railing to land by his team.

"So," Shadow says. "You guys are back to normal now, right?"

"Uhh, I guess," Sonic replies.

"Wawawa," Waluigi says.

"Wut," Shadow says. Wario pulls out the dictionary again, and shows Shadow the meaning.

"We have beat them before she returns?" Shadow asks. "Who is returning?"

"Hmm," Tails says. "I just though of something. Most of this chapter will be a fight."

"That just makes things more interesting," Knuckles says.

"Hey, they have two star emeralds with them," Luigi remarks. "I think it's the white ones."

"Yeah," Mario says. "Let's a go."

"Wait, they are over there discussing so we need a plan," Tails says. "Here's the deal, the white star emeralds control wind so we need to find a way to beat the wind since they have two white star emeralds. Fire is useless, water could work but wind could prevent that if used right, and we don't know the power of the black ones."

"Well, does anyone here remembers the legend?" Sonic asks.

"I think I do," Luigi says. "The black ones control the environment."

"Ah, I know what we can do now," Tails exclaims. "Listen to me."

Back to the others, "So, all we gotta do is stall them until this other person comes," Shadow asks.

"Yeah," Wario replies.

"Ok," Shadow says. He faces the heroes. "It's time, punks."

Shadow pulls out the two white star emeralds he had with him. He gives one to Waluigi and they both activates theirs. Shadow gains a white hammer while Waluigi gains a white crest with a scepter. Sonic and Tails pulls out their black star emeralds. Sonic's sword turns black while Tails gains a black jewel on his chest. Mario, Luigi, and Knuckles are not using their star emeralds. They are just in case something goes wrong. Shadow leads the charge for his team. He jumps into the air and twirls his hammer around to create a twister. Sonic makes his own tornado in the opposite direction to cancel it out. He orders Mario to grab his mallet. Sonic curls up into a ball with his sword in hand and Mario knocks him into Shadow while Sonic is spinning. Shadow puts his hammer in front of his face to block the attack. Oddly enough, Sonic's sword does not break the wind hammer it only cracks it slightly. Sonic jumps back and runs straight towards Shadow ready to swing his sword. Waluigi plans to intercept so he comes in from the right. Tails pulls out a metal glove that's bendable and puts it on his right hand. He grabs Waluigi's fist. Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow are still clashing with hammer and sword. Sonic jumps back once more then thrusts his sword out in an attempt to attack Shadow from a distance. He succeeds causing Shadow to fall on the ground. Sonic jumps into the air and homing attacks Shadow while spinning his sword. Shadow rolls out of the way while fending off Sonic's aerial spin. Wario is patiently watching from the sidelines as is everyone else, but he decides to wait no longer. He pulls out a black star emerald.

"Wut," Knuckles says. "Wario has a black star emerald and he's activating it!"

Wario spins into the air. He gains a black crown with a black scepter, by now everyone has frozen and is taking in this sight.

"Mama mia," Mario screams.

"Impossible," Luigi says. "He should not be able to use the star emerald at all. Unless, that means..."

"Oh no," Mario says. He pulls out a feather and gains his yellow cape. Mario takes off and flies to the second floor of the castle.

"Poor Mario," Knuckles remarks. "If what I think happened really happened, then I feel sorry for him."

"Let's not worry about that now," Luigi orders. "Look out!"

Knuckles looks up and sees Wario flying towards him. He jumps out of the way. Wario hits the ground, but with his scepter first. The ground begins to part ways creating a fault line on the floor of the castle. Knuckles glides out of the way while Luigi is able to scuttle jump his way out of there. Wario gets up and looks around for Mario. He pulls out his glasses.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of with Mario," Wario says. His voice sounds deep and very profound like a smart person or a professor. "Where did he go?"

"Where Mario went is none of your business," Luigi replies. "I may not know what's going on, but what I do know is that you must have done something in the past that really affected my brother. I know where he went, but you will have to get through me first."

"Well, be that as it may," Wario remarks. "I will have to show you the stupidity of your ways."

"Bring it on fatty," Luigi says. "Knuckles, you go check up on Mario and see if you can get him back here."

Knuckles takes off up the stairs. Wario waves his wand which makes pieces of the floor break off and rise. Luigi activates his blue star emerald. He gains a blue crown and a blue star scepter. Wario shoots his pieces of the floor at Luigi. Luigi creates a bubble shield which deflects the pieces of the floor. He waves his wand to shoot blasts of water at Wario. When they hit, Wario spins around quickly and waves his arms frantically as if the attack hit him pretty hard. He falls back onto the floor.

"That was super effective," Luigi remarks. "Wait, that's it. Super effective. I think I have a handle on how these elements work. Sonic, Tails, try to go red star emeralds and attack without using weapons!"

Both Sonic and Tails jumps away from their enemies and activates their red star emeralds. Sonic tosses his sword aside.

"That's it," Shadow says. "Let's knock them out now. You ready?"

"Yeah," Waluigi says.

Shadow picks up Waluigi and tosses him in the air. Waluigi sticks out his scepter and starts to spin as fast a possible. He creates a huge whirlpool. Shadow jumps into the middle of it with his hammer. Tails picks Sonic up and flies to the top of the whirlpool. He drops Sonic into the middle. Sonic flies down on the top while holding his right fist out. It ignites as he drops down on Shadow. Sonic goes through the middle and crashes down on Shadow before he could finish the attack that Waluigi and him planned. He hits Shadow, knocking the white star emerald out of him. The force of the attack sends Shadow through the doors of the castle and into the moat. Tails is working on finishing off Waluigi. Waluigi rushes at him with his scepter. Tails predicted this and spot dodged it. He runs towards Waluigi while he's open and uses the uppercut. A loud ping is heard and Waluigi is sent through the ceiling. He lands outside into the moat, and his white star emerald falls into Tails' hand. Luigi just throws Wario outside and takes the black star emerald from him.

"So we done here," Tails says.

"It seems so," Sonic says. "But we really did a number on this place. The toads will have a field day. Didn't they say that someone was coming here?"

"Who cares," Luigi says. "We need to go after Mario and Knuckles."

"Why," Tails asks. "What happened?"

"Wario was able to use this black star emerald which happens to belong to Mario," Luigi says.

"Ouch," Sonic says. "Let's check the backyard first."

They take the door under the stairs and run towards the backyard. At the exit to leave outside, they catch Knuckles standing on the right side of the doorway. They follow his lead and listen to the conversation. Of course, Mario went and grabbed Peach. Peach is sitting on the star fountain, and Mario is walking around it. He stops and speaks.

"In the middle of fighting off the others, we learned that Wario could use the star emeralds and he gained a crown and a scepter like mine," Mario says while his right hand ignites. "Explain this one please."

"I have to explain something. You know that Daisy and I used to be best friends. Well, because of this I knew about the whole Daisy, Luigi, Waluigi fiasco. I never said a thing about it, because Daisy told me that she felt bad about it and wanted to change. I believed her of course, and we went on with being friends. One night there was this party I went to with her. Wario and Waluigi were there, but Daisy and I avoided them the whole night or so I thought. In the middle of all this, Daisy brings me a drink which made me feel all loopy and I didn't remember a thing after that. What I do remember is waking up next to Wario," Peach explains.

"Oh no," Mario screams. "Poison Mushroom. It hurts me and Luigi, but causes weird effects comparable to a drug on everyone else. Daisy did that to you and Wario picked up the pieces."

"Yes," Peach says. "I never said a thing because it worried me for the longest. Ever since the last fight between you and Luigi with Wario and Waluigi I thought we would never see them again."

"That's all I needed to here," Mario says. "You can go back now." Peach exits off to the right and the rest starts to run in.

"Wow, we heard everything," Luigi says. "This sounds bad, bro."

"I know one thing, now since I heard this the next time I see Wario it will not end well," Mario replies.

"So what do we do now," Tails asks.

"We must train in the art of the elements," Luigi says. "During the battle, I discovered that certain elemental power are super effective against others."

"Mama mia," Mario interrupts. "Super effective means."

Mario stops his sentence when he hears someone screams hi. They all turn around to see Daisy and Silver standing at the doorway back into the castle. They walk towards him.

"Terrible timing," Knuckles remarks.

"I'm sorry to report, but they have decided to give Daisy another chance," Silver says.

"Don't worry, I have a close eye being kept on me so I can't do anything anymore," Daisy says. "It sucks."

Mario takes off in his cape to the top of the castle without saying a word to either of them.

"What's up with him," Silver says.

"Uhh," Luigi says. "Sonic, go get Peach and Rosalina please."

"Oh snaps," Knuckles says. He pulls out a camera.

"We sort of heard some things," Sonic says. "Some pretty awesome, poison mushroom drinking things."

"Hahaha," Daisy says. "Wow Peach told you guys wrong."

"Wait, wut," Tails says. Mario can hear this conversation from the top of the castle so he drops down right in front of Daisy.

"Oh no," Mario says.

"You see, Peach came to me and told me some things," Daisy says. "I won't say what, but because of this she suggested we go to the party that was happening on Yoshi Island and participate in one of her favorite pastimes known as the pm drink. You can probably guess what pm stands for. Anyway, long before Peach met you she used to be sort of a. What is the word I'm looking for?"

"A whore," Knuckles says.

"Ah yes," Daisy says. "Thanks you red person. Anyway, because of Peach overdoing the drinks she willingly accepted Wario's proposal. I never had anything to do with it. I consider Peach as a friend, and still do even though she would team up with that star girl and kick my ass. We go way back, even farther than you two. I would not mess up Peach like that. It was her fault, not mine."

"Wait a minute," Tails interjects. "The only thing I'm confused about is when did this actually happen. If it happened before Mario and Peach met then this isn't that much of a deal."

"Oh," Daisy says. "No way, this happened two years ago during the Star Festival."

"Whelp, this stinks," Tails says.

"But the real question is, who do we believe," Sonic asks.

"Oh no," Mario says. "I don't buy it to be honest. I won't believe it until I get more information on it."

"Whatever," Daisy says. "I'll be there to say I told you so. Let's go Silver."

Silver sighs then creates a portal. Daisy leaves into the portal, but Silver stays behind and gives Mario a piece of information.

"Look, there is one taboo that can never be broken and this is a fight between you and your princess," Silver says. "I suggest you talk to Peach asap. I'll be going now and will have your DVD when I return." Silver waves and jumps into his portal.

* * *

Now then, Mario has his white and black star emerald and Luigi has his white star emerald. At this rate there might be no need return to Sonic's world. Next chapter begins the quest that Luigi mentioned, and there is only one person or thing that can help them with this. Hint: It's super effective.

Next chapter: The Greatest Failure Ever


	23. The Greatest Failure Ever

**Chapter 23: The Greatest Failure Ever**

"Luigi, what was all this stuff about elemental powers?" Tails asks.

"I'll tell you about it when we get there," Luigi replies. "Mario, you still have the key to the ship?"

"Oh no," Mario says. "You really do not want go where I think you want to and consult with that person about elemental powers, right?"

"What person?" Sonic asks Mario. "Is this a bad person?"

"Not really," Luigi says. "He's just super annoying. To the bay, everyone."

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles re-enters the castle and head to the aquarium room with a picture of a boat. They all jump into this picture one by one which empties them out onto the bay. Once they land, they look around but see no boat.

"We got robbed!" Knuckles screams. "We got robbed!" Tails is standing behind him and nodding to his words.

"I wonder who got the boat," Sonic says.

A red bomb comes trotting to Mario side. He hits Mario on the leg. Mario looks down at the bomb while it mumbles gibberish at him.

"Why does everyone here speaks in gibberish?" Knuckles asks.

"Oh no," Mario exclaims. "Shadow took the boat."

"What?" Sonic says. "This is bad."

"Aw man," Luigi says. "We can't get to the island like this, unless..."

"Yahoo," Mario screams as he pulls out two feathers. He tosses one to Luigi and they use it to gain capes.

"Er umm, I can't fly," Sonic remarks.

"Well, stay here in case they bring the boat back," Tails replies.

"No way!" Sonic screams.

"Bwahaha, let's go," Knuckles says. They take off into the clouds and Sonic stands there with a sad face.

Mario, Luigi, Tails, and Knuckles are flying side by side. They have ascended over the clouds and are greeted with a breathtaking view of the sun. As they continue along their path, the clouds begin to disappear as they pass over the ocean. The sun reflects off of the water creating a mesmerizing effect that all of them cannot seem to stop staring at. Luigi is director of the flight pattern so after they fly over Delfino Plaza, he turns to the right and everyone follows. He points to an island in the distance. It's apparently round in shape like ball with a line going through the middle and a spot in the middle. Luigi starts to descend and everyone follows. He is the first to go through the clouds, leaving a hole in the middle of the one he passed through. Everyone else follows him through this hole. Once they pass the cloud, they can now see the coastline of the island. To their surprise, the boat is docked on the harbor of this island. They land next to the boat on this seemingly empty, wooden harbor.

"We found the boat, nice," Knuckles says. "But why is it here?"

"Mama mia!" Mario remarks. He points down the harbor at Shadow.

"We found you, you faker!" Tails screams. "I always wanted to say that."

"Why did you take my boat?" Mario asks.

"There's a Star Emerald here that Bowser and Eggman sent me out to get," Shadow explains. "So I took the boat."

"I call bs on you coming here alone," Knuckles replies. "Where is Wario and Waluigi?"

Wario is currently sneaking up behind them, Waluigi is on top of the boat. Wario jumps, he strains, then farts. His fart is so explosive that it throws Tails off of the harbor, smashes Knuckles into the boat, and cause Luigi to tumble near the end of the harbor. Wario laughs, he then points at Mario and starts grunting.

"Wawawa," Wario says.

"You have unfinished business with me?" Mario asks. "What did I do?"

"Wawawawawawa," Wario says.

"I did what to Peach?" Mario says. "You hate me because I did something to Peach?"

"Yeah," Wario replies.

"I don't think that's any of your business, but let's a go!" Mario screams. He hops into the air and activates the Red Star Emerald. Wario reaches into his front pocket, and pulls out the fourth Black Star Emerald. He activates that, and gains the scepter and the crown.

"So that's Luigi's Black Star Emerald," Tails says. "Should we start with fighting Waluigi and Shadow?"

"Nah," Knuckles says. "This is a personal fight. We don't jump in unless one of them does."

Mario starts off first with the obvious and predictable fireball. Wario shows off the real power of the elemental emerald. He slams the scepter into the wooden dock causing a piece of the dock to rise out. Wario uses his hand to guide this piece of the wooden dock through the water, then he shoots it at Mario's fireball causing it to cancel out and hit Mario in the face. He tries again, this time he puts the scepter in his right hand and runs towards Wario at incredible speed. Wario kicks his scepter up and it falls into his hand. Mario starts swinging the red scepter like a sword. He uses multiple sword swings as fast as he can put out. Wario clashes with Mario without breaking a sweat. Sparks are flying everywhere from the multiple sword clashes. Mario eventually jumps back. He sees that this is not working. Wario is looking at Mario with a very ominous gaze. He starts laughing the charges at Mario. Mario picks up and scepter and shields himself. The force from Wario's swings of his scepter is causing Mario to slide back with every hit. Mario starts to notice a pattern that after Wario's third hit in succession he has to spin around to connect with the fourth hit. Mario blocks the first three, and then smashes his scepter into the dock to roll to the right of it, dodging Wario's attack. Mario then ignites his hand and hits Wario with an uppercut which has seven total hits in succession and Wario is hit with a blast of fire for each hit. Wario flies through the sky, and Mario chases after Wario's airborne body. He puts his scepter into his right hand and takes off into the sky towards Wario. Mario grips his scepter likes a hammer and knocks Wario into through the dock into the water.

"Nice," Knuckles exclaims.

"It's a not over yet," Mario screams. The water begins to ripple and starts to split. There is now a split in the ocean, and Wario rises out of this split. Mario rushes towards him, but that was the biggest mistake of his life. Wario lifts his scepter and a piece of the ocean floor comes out. Mario stops dead in his tracks. Wario shoots the block at Mario. Mario flies back onto the harbor and is now covered in mud. He can't shoot fireballs and his scepter can't ignite. Wario laughs and uses a fart to propel him forward. Mario panics as Wario draws near. Wario prepares the scepter and cocks back for a swing. Wario swings his weapon and hits Mario in the face. In combination with the elemental scepter, a hit the force of a ton of bricks sends Mario through the boat and into a tree further on the island. Mario's cap flies off of his head and he loses the power of the cape. His crown fades away and his scepter disappears. Wario continues the assault. He picks up Mario and begins to wail on him with the scepter. Mario's face is just flying from the consecutive attacks while the rest just look on. Mario falls onto the ground from the end of Wario's barrage. Wario stands over him and laughs.

"You have not been much of a fight to me at all," Wario says in his weird, smart voice from earlier. "Now, prepare to die by the hands of my rock scepter and I will make Peach mine once more!"

"Oh snapplecakes," Knuckles says.

"No Luigi," Tails screams as he holds Luigi by the back of his overalls. "We can't jump in."

"Mariooooooooooooooooo!" Luigi yells.

Waluigi and Shadow are looking at the fight with big grins. Luigi is very sad and Tails and Knuckles are very tense. Wario lifts the scepter and prepares to ram the pointy end into Mario's chest, but then he is hit by something yellow. Wario flies into a tree and the Black Star Emerald is knocked out of him. Luigi was quick to jump for it and grab it before Waluigi could recover it. The yellow light stops in midair and shoots down a blast of energy towards Wario. Wario looks and covers his face with his hands. The blast sends him through the clouds, over the horizon then out of everyone's sight. This yellow figure lands on the dock and now the identity becomes obvious.

"Don't you ever leave me behind again!" Super Sonic says. "Do you know what those girl did to me at the castle. Huh? Do you! Peach made me model for a dress, Amy made me help her cook, Rosalina sent me to the Star Observatory to get ten boxes of her stuff to move into the castle, and don't even ask me what Cosmo made me do. The Chaos Emeralds were scattered all over the castle and it took me hours to jump through all of those crazy painting worlds to find them all!" He turns towards Shadow and Waluigi. "You two want a piece of this?!!"

"Uh, nah we are gonna go," Shadow says. "I would fight you, but Chaos Emeralds is no fair man."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Waluigi says.

They run off deeper into the island in search for Wario's body. A portal appears over Super Sonic's head. Silver comes out of it.

"Why did you break up the fight, you idiot," Silver says. "A winner had to be decided from the most important battle in the star emerald council!"

"Sorry?" Sonic says. His super power dissipates. "I just saw my friend getting beat and I decided to help."

"Oh well, you didn't know," Silver says. "It's time I tell you guys why Wario is really after Mario so much."

"Story time!" Tails says.

"Ok so, you see two years ago at this star festival after Mario beat Bowser and saved the galaxy and Peach and all that good stuff, rumors started getting out," Silver says. "Rumors that something happened between Peach and Bowser. This is entirely false of course, and Mario wrote this off like he usually does, but something did happen. You see, Peach was and probably still is really getting tired of getting captured by Bowser all the time. She started to feel as if Mario wasn't that good of a protector, so while Peach and Daisy were still very good friends they decided to go to the star festival together. During said festival, in the village surrounding the castle there was a place where you could buy poison mushrooms. Peach was rethinking her current position and decided she needed to forget about Mario for the night so she got a poison mushroom, grinded it into powder and putted it into some juice and proceeded to drink it. Daisy tried to talk her out of it, but it was a no go. With Peach now being drunk and Daisy decided to do this as well, they both went further into the village instead of returning back to the castle. Here they ran into Wario and Waluigi who always stick around the village since they are not allowed on castle grounds. Peach ended up telling Wario about her problems with Mario and Wario responded in an obvious way. I'm not too sure on the exact words, but I do know that Wario gained the power of Star Emerald Control so you know what happened. Anyway, fast foward to the next day, Peach and Daisy were found by two Toad guards and taken back to the castle. Peach was wasted that night and she didn't remember a thing of course so she went about her business as planned. Wario still remembers though."

"Oh no!" Mario says.

"Ha, Mario fails at his one and only true job. No offense dude, I'm just saying," Knuckle remarks.

"You need to learn how to shut up," Tails says.

"Peach did something because she was under the influence, not because of her own will," Luigi says.

"But Silver is right," Mario explains. "Yes I may save Peach all the time, but she should not be getting captured in the first place. I am actually the greatest failure ever."

"Oh ho ho ho, he said it!" Knuckles says.

"Man Knuckles gets on my nerves," Sonic says.

"So, yeah I just had to say that," Silver explains. "Wario thinks he knows Peach's real desire. He thinks that she basically wants a man that can protect her at all times. This may or may not be true, but you should find out as soon as possible."

"Thanks you Silver," Mario says. "That makes things a bit easier to understand."

"Oh yeah, by the way, do you have the DVD?" Sonic asks.

"Oh snap, I left it in the mailbox on the front door of the castle!" Silver remembers.

"You dummy," Knuckles says. "We must return to the castle immediately!"

"Ok, I'll be seeing you," Silver says as he leaves in a portal.

"Wait a second, we were coming to this island to meet someone, right?" Sonic asks.

"Not anymore," Luigi says.

"Why," Tails asks.

"The author is not going through with obvious crossover," Luigi says.

"Yeah," Tails replies.

* * *

So, everyone has four star emeralds, Peach has a weird past, and the DVD is in the hands of the girls. Next chapter be random. It took me a month to update because I'm just a poor ol' college student :(


	24. Revenge

**Chapter 24: Revenge**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, and Luigi hop off of the boat as quickly as possible once they reach the bay. They exit through a painting and end up in the castle. Sonic takes off as fast as possible to castle's front door. He opens it and checks the mailbox to find no DVD. His heart literally stops.

"Oh no," Sonic screams. "They got the DVD!"

"We must bail out," Knuckles suggest. He jumps through the window.

"Wait, maybe they have not seen the DVD and it's still in its envelope upstairs in the theater," Tails says. "Maybe we can get it before they look at it."

"But what if they are up there," Sonic asks.

Mario presses a switch behind one of the paintings on the wall. A platform rises up from the sun panel on the floor with two white mushrooms.

"These mushrooms let you disappear for twenty seconds," Mario explains. "Sonic will have to do this since he is the fastest out of all of us. Try to keep count of the seconds before the first mushroom runs out and take the second one. You are our only hope."

"Aw man," Sonic complains. "Alright, I'll do it." Sonic grabs the two mushrooms and heads upstairs. Once he reaches the empty staircase, he sighs because he is very nervous. His palms are getting sweaty, which is a non-issue since he wears gloves but anyway, he sighs loudly and begins to shake. He turns around and does the backwards long jump up the staircase. He puts his ear to the door first. He hears talking, but can't distinguish words. He then hears footsteps getting closer to the door which causes him to panic and take the first mushroom. The door is not opened, and Sonic calms down. He turns invisible and walks through the door. Peach, Rosalina, Amy, Cosmo, and Rouge are in here watching a movie. Sonic doesn't even bother looking at it since he is only focused on the task at hand. He runs up the staircase to the projector. He finds many DVD's in plain white cases stacked in ten stacks of ten on the table. Sonic panics once more because he doesn't see the envelope. He searches this table high and low for the envelope but to no avail. He gives up and takes a seat in the chair. He takes the next invisible mushroom to stay hidden for another twenty seconds and stands up to walk out of the theater, but he sees Amy coming to the projector. She is holding the envelope in her hand. Sonic did what any smart person would do in this situation. He disconnects the DVD player from the projector and jumps through the back wall. He lands in the star fountain in the backyard of the castle. Knuckles is still back here so he runs to Sonic and help pulls him out of the fountain.

"So, mission complete?" Knuckles asks.

"Not really, I got the DVD player," Sonic says. "They can't watch the movie, but Amy has it."

"Nice," Knuckles says while patting Sonic on the back. "Smart move."

"Nooooooooooooo," Luigi says as he comes running. "We have a hacked Wii up there."

"And," Sonic replies.

"Hacked Wiis can read DVDs," Luigi explains.

"Oh snap," Knuckles exclaims. "Mario and Tails are still in the castle!" He grabs Sonic on the shoulders. "We must do something!"

"Chaos Control!" Sonic screams. He lands in the main hall of the castle. Mario and Tails are still there. He grabs them both and Chaos Control them outside.

"Amy has the DVD," Sonic says. "We're screwed." A green light comes from out of the top of the castle. Sonic takes off as fast as possible with Tails right behind him. Mario is way behind and he gets sucked up into the light. Mario screams out cries of terror as the green light brings him to the theater of the castle.

"Oh no, they got Mario," Tails screams. "What do we do now?"

"We must save Mario," Sonic says while he slowly pulls out a Chaos Emerald. "You see, as friends we must stick together and since I talked Mario into doing the act with us I feel that it's my responsibility to help… Chaos Control!" Sonic disappears.

"Sonic!," Tails screams while on his knees. "You idioooooooooooot!" Luigi comes from behind the castle and runs towards Tails.

"Some green light picked up Knuckles and took him to the top of the castle," Luigi says.

"Same happened to Mario," Tails explains. "It's the light of the green stone, the light when one of the princesses makes a wish, the light of… REVENGE!"

"Oh no," Luigi remarks. "We have to get out of here."

"No, it's pointless," Tails explains again. "The light will find you no matter where you go, the light will always find you. Eventually we may get captured, but we can use Knuckles' multi-colored emerald to get to my dimension. We have to save Knuckles."

"But how," Luigi asks.

"There is but only one way," Tails says.

Tails and Luigi approach the endless staircase. Tails grabs Luigi and flies up to the door since the staircase doesn't activate as long as it's not touched. They land right in front of the door. Tails puts his ear against it. He can hear Mario screaming "Oh noooooooooooooo!" and he can hear Knuckles grunting. His heart sinks a bit, but he recoups. Luigi pulls out the rubber bracelet with two slots. He wears one end and Tails puts on the other. He looks at Tails and nods his head with confidence. Tails does the same. Luigi sits on top of Tails' shoulders. Tails takes in a deep breath then starts up a spin dash. Luigi closes his eyes while in rolling. He hopes that everything goes well. Tails then releases the spin dash and runs for it. Luigi flies through the door with his eyes closed. He opens them for a second. He flies over Knuckles' head. He is so high that he can't really see what's going on, but he screams out to Knuckles.

"Knuckles, throw the emerald!" Luigi screams at the top of the lungs. He then opens his eyes wider to notice that the crowd around Knuckles is gone but he is tied to one of the chairs. He then looks ahead. He sees that he will go through the window and lets out a sigh of relief while in midair, but he gets nervous again for he sees Rosalina floating up to the window. Luigi's collision with the window causes him to black out and he falls straight into Rosalina's arms.

Now then, back to Sonic. Sonic transported himself to Yoshi's Island. He is in Yoshi's throne room. Sonic is stopped by Yoshi's three guards but she orders them to let Sonic through. Sonic runs towards her. He tries his best to explain the situation to her, but then he remembers that Yoshi can't reply to him although Yoshi did understand him. She shakes her head to say no and then Sonic starts to feel a little sad. He walks out of Yoshi's castle to the bay where the boat would normally be docked. He yells out Silver's name. Silver appears through a portal.

"What's up," Silver asks. "Why are you on Yoshi Island alone?"

"Silver," Sonic says. His voice begins to break up. "They got Mario. They got Mario!"

"Calm down man," Silver remarks. "What's going on? You guys got the DVD back?"

"No," Sonic explains. "Amy has the DVD and they watched it. They captured Mario as a result with a wish."

"Uh, you do know that if they wanted you they could still wish you out there too," Silver explains. "You must be in another dimension to escape."

"Silver, you must help me," Sonic asks. "Send me to my world."

"Nope, since Knuckles and Rouge have the power to hop dimensions with you guys I can't do it for you anymore," Silver explains. "Besides, I'm needed back at my place."

"You got your own place?" Sonic asks. "Where?"

"Back in our world," Silver explains. "You see Blaze needed me to go do something and."

"You got Blaze?" Sonic exclaims. "Awesome, that's sweet."

"Uh, never mind," Silver remarks. "Either way, you are on your own. I'll see you when I see you." He then leaves in another portal.

Sonic gives up and decides to return back to the castle. Instead of using Chaos Control, he decides to run the distance. He runs across the water in the direction of the castle's bay. While running, he has his head down the entire time staring at the tropical life under the water. He then notices a huge shadow over head. He looks up and he sees a hammer. Sonic jumps out of the way. While he begins his decent onto the water with all of his momentum stopped, he remembers something. Sonic hits a button on the side of his shoes activating fans that come out from the bottom of his shoes. He is able to float above the water. Sonic then looks up to see Amy holding a hammer. She points the hammer at him.

"Give in and come with me now so there will be no consequences," Amy says calmly.

"Never!" Sonic says as he pulls out his sword. "We were just curious, you must understand."

"Curiosity does not last for two hours!" Amy screams as she charges at Sonic with her hammer. Sonic puts up his sword to block the hit. Amy continues to swing. Sonic sees many openings, but is hesitant to strike back for obvious reasons. He just blocks off each hit. Sonic jumps back and start to pant while Amy charges at him once more. Sonic gets tired of this and activates his White Star Emerald. He creates a tornado and Amy gets caught in it. Sonic floats to the tornado while Amy is still trapped in it.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong and I should not have ran away from you so I'm sorry," Sonic explains. "I don't know what you guys have planned for us, but I guess we deserve what's coming. I only ask one thing. Since I was the mastermind of this, I want the full brunt of the punishment."

"I'm glad you see it my way," Amy says with a smile. "Let's go now, shall we?"

"Yes," Sonic says sadly.

* * *

They have all been captured. Does Sonic have one more trick up his sleeve, or has he given up entirely and decides to accept punishment? Find out later I guess. In case your are wondering what's on the DVD, read the Role Reversal Chapters if you forgot already.


	25. The Getaway

Yes I know this one was a long time coming. Yes I know about 30 people pm'd me about it. So here it is, and I promise it's the best chapter so far. I also went into the last few chapters and touched up a few things on the grammar side.... Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Getaway**

Amy actually carried Sonic back to castle by holding one of his spines. Once they arrive and enter the castle doors, Sonic sees Silver here too. He was called of course since then girls knew Daisy and he has the power to see everything. The only way such a video could be recorded would have to be his doing. Amy literally throws Sonic up the endless staircase. Rouge catches him. She ties him up to a chair in the front row. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario and Luigi all now populate the front row. Rouge walks out the door and closes it behind her. She stands in front of it.

"Guys, before we go through this, I just want you all to know that I'm sorry for what I made you guys do and that I dragged you all into this mess," Sonic says.

"Wait, you idiot," Tails whispers. "You have the Chaos Emeralds, right?"

"Yes," Sonic says. "I guess they only split if I use them for an extended period of time."

"We can escape," Knuckles whispers.

"Why are you guys whispering," Sonic asks.

Luigi doesn't say anything; he just makes a gesture with his head to the top of the theater. Rosalina is sitting up there.

"Oh, I get it," Sonic whispers. "So you guys want to break for it?"

"No," Mario whispers. "They can't kill us, or beat us, the worse they can do is perform the same punishment on us."

"Are you crazy," Sonic whispers. "Amy tried to kill me to get me to come here."

"Really," Tails whispers. "We're screwed then."

"Not if I can help it," Sonic whispers. He does a spin dash as quietly as possible to cut through the ropes binding him to his seat. He looks to the top to see that Rosalina is actually sleeping. He quietly instructs Knuckles to hand over his shovel claws. Sonic puts these on his fist and uses them to cut the remaining ropes to set everyone else free. They all hold hands in a circle except for Mario who still think that they shouldn't do it. Luigi forcibly grabs him anyway. Sonic yells Chaos Control and they are all gone in an instant without waking Rosalina at all.

Amy, Cosmo, and Peach have Silver in the courtyard. The girls' backs are facing the backyard of the castle. They are all staring at Silver who is afraid to actually say anything. He then starts to lie.

"I didn't have anything to do with this, I swear," Silver says calmly. He then looks behind them and can actually see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, and Luigi escaping. He chuckles. Amy turns around and notices the escaped convicts. Sonic looks up. He sees Amy staring at him. His heart drops and his face is in shock. He darts away actually leaving the others behind. Their backs are actually facing away from the courtyard so they didn't really pick up on it first, but then they notice a shadow. They all look up to see a green light flying towards Sonic at an incredible pace. The light engulfs him and carries him into the wrong direction. Now they all look back with fear in their eyes. Silver is laughing, Amy is running, Tails takes off. As Sonic looks on while the green light sends him back to the courtyard, in his mind all he can think of is that he hopes that Tails can get away. Well, Sonic's hopes are now dashed as Cosmo pulls Amy's stunt. The green light flings itself towards Tails. He's caught without a problem. Mario, Luigi, and Knuckles are left. Rosalina and Rouge have now come onto the scene.

Amy screams out to them, "Are you guys going to come out here too, are do we have to waste our time again?"

Sonic gives them a nod of confidence from his floating green light. Knuckles decides to carry out Sonic's wishes. He digs through his pockets for his shovel claws, but then remembers that Sonic has them. Sonic actually waves them at Knuckles. With this stunning revelation, Knuckles just walks towards the courtyard without doing anything to resist. Mario and Luigi are left. Mario suggests to Luigi that they should just turn themselves in, but Luigi disagrees.

"I know what Sonic convinced us to do was wrong, but you must admit it was pretty fun," Luigi says to Mario convincingly. "Sonic made us take a risk and do something we would have never done if we were in that situation without him, and we actually had fun and did something we will never forget. I don't know about you, but one of us must complete Sonic's mission. One of us must escape. One of us must carry on Sonic's legacy!"

After his weird speech, Luigi pulls out a flower. It turns him invisible. He makes a run for it, but Rosalina does her wish and Luigi is still caught. Mario stares on with a complex storm of emotions in his head. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and now visible Luigi are cheering him on. Mario then begins to rethink his mindset. The gaze he focuses on the most is Peach, who is actually holding her green star emerald in her hand with a serious face, a look of determination. Mario stands still motionless for a bit. Silver stops laughing, the others stop cheering; everyone is sitting down with surprised looks on their faces, except for Mario and Peach. Mario breaks the suspense by pulling out his blue and white star emeralds. He activates them, gaining his scepter and his crown.

"This is for Sonic," Mario screams loudly. He makes his scepter shoot some water on the ground. He dives headfirst into it and freezes the water with the wind powers of the white star emerald while passing over it making an ice slide. His destination, Bowser's old hideout. Why? It's made to block all energy from the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach instantly activates her wish. Mario turns himself around while going down his ice slide. He knew that was coming. In response, Mario uses his scepter to shave off the green light. Everyone looks off into the distance. It actually works as Mario jumps up, waves his scepter horizontally and the light splits. It splits into two then recombines to go at Mario once more. He continually swings at the light, splitting it into more pieces. The individual pieces actually start to come after him. He waves the scepter in all directions to block every piece, but then he notices something. Someone is running on top of the main green light! It's Peach. Without hesitation, Mario jumps onto the light and runs into Peach's direction.

"Wow," Sonic exclaims. "Tails man, I see you got the recorder out."

"Yes man, this one's going on Blu-ray," Tails remarks.

Peach pulls out her own scepter while Mario gets his at the ready. Peach is the first to swing, Mario swings too and clashes with her. He tries to push her back, but notices that they are both actually on equal footing! In his moment of shock, Peach knocks Mario's scepter out of his hand. It ends up sticking into the ground below. Peach swings at him once more. Mario leans back. He flips himself under the cylindrical, green light and grabs his scepter from out of the ground. He jumps back up and continues to block Peach's assault. For the longest time now, Mario has been on the defensive end. He can't find any opening, but he comes up with an idea. He dodges Peach's last vertical swing, ducks, and then sweeps her legs from under her. She spins under the light then reappears right on side of Mario. Mario is at a loss of words. She thrusts her scepter at him, catching him off guard. Mario drops his weapon, and now Peach is standing there pointing hers in his face.

"One of the most important things to remember in battle is to never lose your weapon," she says.

Mario is confused. Peach twirls her scepter around and creates vortex. Mario is sucked in and ends up falling right in front of the courtyard with Peach landing on top of him while holding his scepter. Sonic shakes his head in disbelief. Everyone else is stunned. Tails saves this video to his memory card, and now they all walk to the theater room. Once there, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, and Luigi are all sitting in the front row. Silver is standing at the entrance laughing. Peach is pacing in the front of them with her scepter in her hand. She then points at Silver.

"Is there some type of law or punishment for this given to use by the higher-ups," Peach asks in a demanding tone.

"Nope," Silver says. "I had nothing to do with this anyway. I don't know how this got recorded. I promise. No reason to be mad at me."

"You are right I guess," Peach says. "I'm sorry."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Luigi, and Mario all give Silver very scornful looks. Silver just looks on and laughs it up. Peach rises up her scepter, and prepares to speak. She's interrupted by a portal that appears in front of the window. A person steps out of the portal that makes Silver as nervous as ever because of what she's holding.

"Hey, Silver I came to tell you that your two terabyte external hard drive is full to capacity and the beeping noise it makes is getting on my nerves," Blaze screams at him. She then looks around. "Are you guys having a meeting about something?"

Tails sees this as his chance for repentance.

"Hey Blaze, what's on the external hard drive," he says nonchalantly. "It must be a lot of stuff to fill up two terabytes."

"Ah, you guys don't know," Blaze says. "Silver is in charge of keeping track of the star emeralds to make sure nothing happens to them, that means you guys too. The masters from above make Silver records everything then he must watch it and edit out the boring stuff and submit the interesting things to the leaders. He's the only person with the power to do so. They don't trust Daisy with it. This job of his is very time consuming though. I usually watch some of it with him."

"Ha, how does it feel now sucker," Knuckles screams.

Peach brings Blaze up to speed. She grabs Silver by the ear and takes him to the portal.

"I'll handle this dummy myself," she says as jumps through the portal.

All attention now returns to the five ducks in a row. Peach and Amy discuss some things. Peach then returns to the front of the theater.

"We have decided on the punishment," Peach says.

"Here it comes," Tails says.

"You idiots are our personal slaves for the next two weeks," Peach says. "We're giving the Toads a vacation. You guys must clean the castle, do everything the Toads do, and you must listen to our demands."

"That's a load of bull," Knuckles remarks.

"Three weeks," Peach shouts.

"Hey, that's not fair," Tails screams."

"One month," Peach orders.

"Ok we'll shut up now," Sonic says.

"You start next chapter," Peach says. "Now get out of my sight. You idiots disgusts me."


	26. New Super Sonic Bros

**Chapter 26: New Super Sonic Bros.**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Luigi, and Mario are standing in the main hall of the castle. They are looking onwards as the place sparkles. They have cleaned the whole castle in less than an hour during their first day on the job.

"That was very fast," Sonic remarks as he takes a seat on the floor. "Now we can have the whole day to ourselves."

"No we can't," Tails replies. "We have to be their slaves remember?"

"No we don't," Sonic says as he jumps to his feet. "If we go look for a Star Emerald, then they can't interrupt us from that."

"But we haven't had a trace of a new one," Knuckles reminds him.

"Well, what if we went looking for a star emerald and it happened to take the _rest of the day_," Sonic implies.

"Oh no," Mario says. "Not again. We are not following you on one of your crazy plans. We always end up getting caught. I say we stay here until we get another lead."

Everyone agrees with him for once. Sonic has now been defeated. He walks outside of the castle door and sits under a tree on the castle grounds. A piece of paper comes wafting in the breeze. Sonic catches this hoping it's a clue, but it's just a blank piece of paper. He tosses it over his shoulder and continues to look on with a sad expression. He then hears footsteps. He gets up happily with a joyful smile, turns around and sees Amy then his heart drops.

"What do you want," Sonic asks.

"I have a message to give to you," Amy says. "We have reports of strange activity on the outskirts of the mushroom kingdom caused by mysterious orange gems."

"Really," Sonic screams. "Yahoo! I was losing my mind. It was getting boring around here."

"Well, it'll get boring as you guys return," Amy remarks. "Everyone else is at the castle gates already. You should go there."

Sonic darts off towards the castle gates. Once he comes to a stop, he looks around. To his surprise, he finds no one here. A huge shadow is slowly falling down upon him. He doesn't even bother looking up. Amy catches him in a net and carries him back to the castle. He just sits in the net with a look of irritation. She carries him to the top floor where he finds all of his friends playing the Wii.

"Haha, Sonic got caught trying to escape," Knuckles blurts out as he points and laughs.

Amy dumps Sonic out of her net. "You guys need to get real. Peach is very serious about this and we'll do our best to make sure that this goes through fully. If any leads for the Star Emeralds are to be discovered, we will take care of it ourselves."

"What," they all scream in unison. "We can't let that happen." They all look awkwardly at themselves for shouting that at the same time.

"Anyway, that's our purpose until the job is done," Tails explains. "We are supposed to find the star emeralds and protect you guys, not the other way around."

"Yeah, I mean what happens if you get hurt or run into Shadow and his gang or get into some pretty big trouble," Luigi asks. "That just wouldn't look right. Are you sure you can handle things?"

"Nah you know what," Sonic explains. "I don't care anymore. If they want to keep us here to prove some stupid point and do all the dangerous stuff we usually do then let them. All we did was break our backs to protect them. Yeah sure we did one bad thing, but something so minor that didn't hurt them in anyway should be excused since all they usually do is sit here and do nothing anyway while we do all the hard stuff. The way I see it, they don't appreciate what we have done for them these past few weeks. You can have your little emerald hunt without us, but don't come crying to us for help!"

Sonic just had the guts to say what every other man in this room has wanted to say since yesterday. He knew it, and so did Peach who was listening in on the other side of the door. Amy doesn't even have a reply. The whole room is silent as Sonic is ready to start an argument with the next person who opposes his viewpoint. Amy just backs out of the room. Sonic takes a seat in one of the theater chairs. Knuckles, Tails, and even Luigi congratulates him on his little speech, but Mario just sits on the other side room without getting into it at all. Sonic just doesn't let Mario get away with it though.

"Mario, you agree with me right," Sonic tells him.

"Ok, I admit it you are right," Mario replies. "But don't you think that you were a little bit too harsh?"

"Not at all. You have to be serious to let them know that you really mean business," Sonic says. "They will realize that they were wrong and will come back and apologize before we even get another hint towards the next set of star emeralds."

"That reminds me, how many do we have," Tails ask Knuckles.

"That's simple to figure out," Knuckles elaborates. "All of you have your Red, White, Blue, and Black Star Emeralds correct? Four times four is sixteen. Rouge and I have the Rainbow Star emeralds so that's eighteen. All the girls have their green star emeralds so that's now twenty-two. There are eight left. These are the yellow ones which control the power of the weather and the orange ones which gives you mastery over the machines. That's eight more. If Shadow keeps going into our world and finding Mario and Luigi's Star Emeralds for us then this will become easy."

"Good that someone is keeping count," Tails says.

In the courtyard sits Amy and Peach. Since this whole ordeal began they have become great friends and are closer than ever. They are obviously talking about the event that just unfolded.

"I think we should end this and just let them go get the two star emeralds in the underground cave," Amy says. "Like it or not, Sonic was obviously right. You did kind of overreact to the whole thing. We just acted on your orders."

Peach then stands up quickly and dramatically.

"Please don't say what I think you are about to say," Amy says as she puts her hand on her face.

"We can do one of their so called _missions _and complete it without a problem," Peach says strongly. "We shall go get the star emeralds ourselves."

"I knew it," Amy says unenthusiastically. "I guess I should tell the others it's time to depart."

Amy walks towards the courtyard and tells everyone of the current events. They all agree towards Amy's side.

"She's taking this way too seriously. If we go behind her back and straighten things out with the boys then they can go and get the Star Emeralds. We can't do anything with them until they activate them anyway," Rosalina says.

"So it's agreed, we'll go apologize and hopefully they'll go get the Star Emeralds," Cosmo asks.

"Yes that's the plan," Rouge agrees. "But we must do it without letting Peach know."

Rouge gets to work on this task as she scales the castle walls. On the roof of the castle, she walks towards the tower in the middle which contains the theater. She looks in to find no one inside. She quickly flies back to the courtyard.

"They are not there," Rouge says.

"Wut," Amy replies.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario and Luigi are actually in the front of the castle.

"We are really going to train," Tails asks.

"Yeah it'll be cool," Sonic says. "We should work on our mastery of the emerald's elements."

"Wait, what I do," Knuckles says. "I can't use the Star Emeralds so I can't train."

"I don't know. Go write a rap or climb a tree or something," Sonic remarks.

"Not fuuny, I'll sit and watch," Knuckles says.

"Ok so, let's think about this," Luigi suggests. "All elements can be beaten in some way by another. Water has the ability to stop fire. We can create ice by merging wind and water as Mario demonstrated a while back. Ice should be able to freeze water so we can take care of water that way. What do you guys think could counteract wind?"

"Maybe the ground because the wind can't move or harm the ground," Tails replies. "Also, we can probably use our ground powers to cancel out electricity since the ground is not harmed by electricity."

"Sounds good," Sonic says. "Let's put Luigi's theory to the test, Mario. I use water while you use fire."

Mario prepares the red star emerald while Sonic prepares his blue one. Mario gains his crown and red scepter and Sonic gains the blue sword. Mario starts out simply by using a fireball. Sonic shoots a small stream of water out of his right hand which turns the fireball into steam. Luigi then asks for a stronger fire attack. Mario twirls his scepter over his head creating a fire tornado. Sonic swings his sword though the middle of it and it turns into steam again.

"The fire water theory works," Sonic says. "Want us to try the ice and water theory next?"

"Wait, what I'm more concerned about is how Wario was able to part the sea," Mario says. "I want to figure out how to do that."

Amy comes outside from the castle door. She walks towards everyone.

"Hey guys, I have something to say. We want to apologize for our actions as of late and we decided to cancel the stupid punishment that Peach came up with," Amy speaks on behalf of all girls except for Peach.

"Cool," Sonic says. "Everything is back to normal now, right?"

"Yes, now then, I have some news to tell you guys. Peach is missing and the fake report I gave you about star emeralds are actually real. They are in the underground cavern through the tunnel over there," Amy replies.

"Finally, a new mission," Sonic screams happily.

"Do you know anything about where Peach has gone," Mario asks.

"Don't worry about it," Amy reassures him. "We can't have you guys do both things. Sonic's speech made us realize that we lay too much responsibility on you. We'll go rescue Peach. You can go look for the star emeralds."

"What," Sonic exclaims. "Well, I'm not letting you go anywhere without some type of protection." He then turns to his friends. "We will only need the black star emeralds to get through the cavern so we might as well let our princesses use the others. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Luigi says. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to them."

"Yeah, let's do it," Tails says.

Sonic, Luigi, and Tails sacrifice all their red, blue, and white star emeralds to Amy. Once that's done, they take off towards the tunnel in the front of the castle.

"So like, we just jump in or something," Sonic asks.

"Yes, the tunnel is like a portal," Mario replies.

Mario and Luigi stand on top of the tunnel and jump in making it look easy. Sonic hops in, but he rolls into a ball first to assure that he fits. Tails walks towards the tunnel, but he trips over a rock and falls in. Knuckles glides over it then drills down into the tunnel. Once under the ground, Mario and Luigi lands like normal, Sonic lands on his feet, Tails lands on his face, and Knuckles flies in causing everyone to jump out the way. He spins into the ground then jumps back out. This cave is pretty breathtaking. Its ceiling is filled with stalagmites which are shiny due to reflecting the pool of water to the right. The floor of the cave is made out of marble. It's very smooth as Tails runs his hand across the floor to test this. This place seems very extensive with many caves placed above and besides each other on a wall on the other side of the lake.

"Looks like we have to get over there," Knuckles says. "You guys are on your own," he says as he proceeds to jump up and glide the length of the lake without a problem. Sonic runs across it. Luigi does the same. Tails carries Mario over it. Now in front of them sits six caves. They are in two columns.

"I think I can feel a star emerald coming from out the cave at the top to the left," Tails says.

"Me too," Sonic agrees. "How are we going to get up there?"

"Well, I know how I can," Knuckles remarks.

"Shut up Knucklehead," Sonic screams. "Tails, you think you can carry me that high?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Tails says. "But what about you guys?"

Mario and Luigi both take out the feathers they had with them. They fly to the top and wait for the rest. Knuckles climb up there and Tails carries Sonic up there as promised. The path from here on out is dark so Mario uses his red star emerald the makes his scepter into a torch. They all proceed.

"I wish it wasn't so dark in here," Tails says quietly.

"Ha, you are afraid of the dark," Knuckles blurts out.

"I am not," Tails screams.

"Hey," Mario says. "I see something up ahead."

A huge golden door blocks the path. Mario pushes it open. To everyone's absolute amazement they find a huge room with nothing but shelves filled with books. It's a library that's located in the middle of a cave. The carpeting is red, the walls are solid gold, and there's actually electricity down here. They are even more stunned as they look to the right.

"Why are you here," Sonic asks. "Why did you come here?"

"If you don't mind I need to talk to Mario," Peach says. "On the other side of the library is where you will find the Orange Star Emeralds for Tails and you."

"You just plain don't understand, the girls were worried about you and went off to look for you," Knuckles explains.

"None of that matters now," Peach replies strongly. "Now, go."

"Yes ma'am," Tails screams as he runs away. The others follow.


	27. Shadow's Revelation

**Chapter 27: Shadow's Revelation**

"Well, we come through some stupid door in the library, and we see Shadow, Wario, and Waluigi in a huge empty golden room," Knuckles says sarcastically. "I'm not the only one who saw this coming, right?"

"Why are you here," Sonic asks. "The star emeralds are still a long ways from here."

"Uh, we didn't know about any star emeralds being in this cave, so thanks idiot," Shadow replies. "We came here to capture Peach since she comes daily to the library."

"How do you know that," Luigi asks loudly. He activates his Black Star Emerald gaining his black crown and his star scepter. "Have you been spying on the castle?"

"Yep, I was there for all the funnies," Shadow laughs uncontrollably. "You can't escape the emerald's power by turning invisible. Wow, what a dumbass."

"I hate talking," Sonic says as he activates his Black Star Emerald. "Let's do this."

"I'm right behind you guys," Tails says as he activates his Black Star Emerald. "Knuckles, you go get Mario."

"Got it," Knuckles says.

Wario puts on his glasses. "Shadow, we have no star emeralds so this isn't a fair fight," Wario says all deeply and profound.

"You're right," Shadow says. "Forget about that, man. Waluigi is packing heat."

"Wawawa," Waluigi says. He pulls out three stars. He tosses one to Shadow and one to Wario. They all take in the stars' power producing a blinding yellow light that makes everyone shields their eyes.

"Now it's even," Super Shadow says. He blindly charges at Sonic. Sonic puts up his sword to block Shadow's attack.

"I don't need my sword for this," Sonic says. He tosses it to the side. It plants itself into the solid gold wall. Sonic jumps into the air and Super Shadow pursues. They clank with each other over and over again in the air with attacks so fast that they can't be seen by the naked eye. Luigi and Tails are now beginning their bout with Wario and Waluigi. Waluigi jumps on top of Wario's head. They charge at Tails and Luigi like so. They jump out of the way. Luigi waves his scepter and picks up a piece of the golden floor. He chunks it at Waluigi. The gold hits him so hard that he flies out of formation and smacks into a wall. Luigi continues in pursuit. Waluigi jumps off the wall and attempts to fling himself towards Luigi, but Luigi saw this coming. He ducks causing Waluigi to fly over him, but he sticks out his free left hand and grabs Waluigi's foot. Waluigi screams as Luigi brings him over and over on the ground ten times then fling him into a wall. Tails is having a little trouble with Wario as Wario has actually mastered what to do with the star and how to use its power. Tails uses his black jewel to create a golden barrier to shield himself from the balls of energy that Wario constantly shoots from both his hands. Tails moves forward, but his barrier breaks. He focuses and proceeds to dodge each shot like the matrix. He moves his body nimbly between each shot which makes Wario near furious. Wario stops and Tails runs towards him at speeds that Wario isn't used to. With a whip of his tails he sends Wario into a wall. He jumps into the air and propels himself forward. With the help of his forward acceleration, he's able to kick Wario through the wall. Back to Sonic and Super Shadow who are still in the air. Super Shadow does a slight miscalculation on one of his attacks causing Sonic to see an opening. He goes for it with an uppercut right under his opponent's face. He then follows up with a barrage of kicks and punches then finishes it off with a kick on top of his head, knocking him into the ground.

Knuckles went through the door in the back of the room to get into the library. He looks to his left and sees the most shocking thing he could ever see.

"I play a good Peach don't I," Daisy says as she stares at Mario who is trapped in a barrier.

"Why are you doing this," Mario asks. "I thought you were done being crazy."

Knuckles tries to make himself unknown and hides behind a bookshelf.

"I got my reasons," Daisy replies. "Soon your friends will be out of the way and then I will capture Luigi and make him mine once again this time for good."

"Wut," Mario says. "Wait a second. You planned this whole thing. You captured Peach. You can spy on us so you knew that Amy, Rosalina, Cosmo, and Rouge would go save Peach. You knew that Sonic, Luigi, and Tails gave up their star emeralds except for the black ones which they are inexperienced with. How will you take care of my friends? They are pretty good at fighting."

"Stars," Daisy says.

"Oh no," Mario screams. "Stars grant invincibility!"

Sonic, Tails, and Luigi now turn their attention to the hole in the wall that Tails made. They find Peach in it. She's tied to a chair.

"No way," Sonic remarks. "Let's grab her and take her to the, whoaaaaaaa," he screams as Super Shadow kicks him from behind. Wario grabs Tails by a tail and throws him over his shoulder without much effort. Waluigi pulls out a mallet and socks Luigi with it, sending him into a wall.

"Cool, Daisy was right about this invincibility stuff," Super Shadow says happily. "And also our power increased tenfold now." Sonic landed right in front of Peach's chair. Her mouth is taped shut so she can't scream. Tails is still in the initial room impaled on a wall. Luigi suffers the same fate.

"Now, all we shall do is wait for the rest of the girls to come here so we can take their star emeralds," Wario says. "We should cancel out the power of the stars for now. These things are only temporary and Waluigi only has one more set."

The problem with Wario's theory is that the girls have no sense of direction. They don't know where to go in order to look for Peach, so stuck at the castle they are waiting for someone to throw them a bone. All of a sudden, out pops Silver from a portal. He lands on his face in the courtyard.

"Mario is captured; they found Peach; Sonic, Luigi, and Tails have been defeated," Silver says as he dusts himself off. "Go in the underground tunnel; destroy Daisy, Shadow, Wario, and Waluigi; rescue Peach; and grab the two star emeralds that Amy and Cosmo must activate."

"What," Rosalina says. "Daisy is a part of this?"

"I'm afraid so," Silver replies. "She went in the one place that I can't track, underground. The only reason I know what's going on is because of Knuckles' Star Emerald. It serves as a link between here and the heavens."

"We actually have to do everything for once," Amy says in astonishment. "Let's do this."

"I'm coming too," Silver says. "I have been ordered to strip Daisy of her powers once more. This time will be her last."

"This will be fun," Rouge remarks. "Do the honors, Cosmo."

"Ok, I wish we were at Peach's location," Cosmo orders.

Shadow is sitting down on the golden floor doing nothing. Waluigi is standing around playing with a yoyo. Wario is sitting in the corner reading a book. Sonic, Tails, and Luigi are still knocked out. Everyone arrives in front of the door that leads to the arena. Rosalina splits and goes towards the library. Once she gets there, Knuckles treats her with a standing ovation. She wastes no time in activating the star emeralds Luigi given her. Knuckles starts to cheer her on while sitting on top of a bookcase.

"We have unfinished business to take care of," Rosalina says. "Release Mario right now."

"Oh, you mad at me," Daisy replies. "For what did I ever do to you, Rosalina? Or maybe, the Luigi business is still bothering you?"

"Let's just do this," Rosalina says. "I know you have Mario's Star Emeralds already."

"That I have," Daisy remarks as she activates them. Her crown turns red, black, blue, and white. She gains a scepter with the same colors. "I will finally show Luigi how much more superior I am compared to you once I revive him and show him your corpse," Daisy says.

"We will see about you delicate flower," Rosalina says.

"Oh, you're one to talk. Your name has 'rose' in it," Daisy screams.

Back in the arena, Amy breaks the door in by hitting it with her hammer. Silver grabs Sonic, Tails, and Luigi and brings to a corner of the room. He uses special healing powers which enclose them in an unbreakable shield. Under the shield, Sonic's the first to open his eyes. Silver explains the current situation.

"Well, Shadow and the other two owned you guys pretty badly because of the star's power and invincibility effect," Silver says. "The girls have come to bail you guys out."

"Hi Sonic," Amy screams as she waves at him.

"Are you guys crazy," Sonic says. "They can't take on Shadow, Wario, and Waluigi. Amy has to use my sword which is in the wall over there, but I think it might reject her."

Amy is able to pull it out of the wall no problem. She tosses Silver her hammer.

"Well, I was wrong," Sonic says. "Either way, this fight won't happen."

"Why not," Silver asks.

"Just watch," Sonic replies.

"I can't, I got some unfinished business to take care of with Daisy," Silver explains as he runs out the door.

"Uh, umm, I can't fight you guys," Shadow says. Wario and Waluigi chimes in with agreement.

"Why not," Amy asks. "You fought when we were in the other bodies. What's different this time?"

"Well, you are girls," Wario says. "We can't fight girls. We may oppose you, but we can't fight you."

"That makes no sense," Cosmo remarks. "I guess we have to beat them to get their attention then maybe we can have a real fight on our hands."

"Ha," Shadow says. "You are princesses. All you do is sit around and let these dopes protect you. You don't know the first thing about fighting. I must admit that Sonic, Tails, and Luigi would have had us, but the stars gave us invincibility. That's something I'm shocked that Luigi forgot about. Anyway, since they want a fight, let's prepare the stars and do this."

"Fine by me," Amy says as she holds Sonic's sword in her right hand. "Ready, Cosmo?"

"Ok," Cosmo says.

Rosalina and Daisy are in the midst of battle that's unfolding in front of Mario and Knuckles' eyes. They can't believe the fight as they look on. Things seem evenly matched so far as it has been matching attack with attack by way of the scepters. Rosalina is getting tired of this, so she takes a page out of Luigi's book. She sees Daisy horizontal swipe coming so she dodges back, ducks under Daisy's scepter and then uses a fire uppercut. She sends Daisy careening off of the ceiling and back towards the floor. Rosalina uses her wind powers to take flight. She meets up with Daisy's body and creates a tornado which traps her in midair. Daisy uses quick reaction and brings up a shield made out of the floor of the library. It takes the full brunt of the wind attack thus protecting her. With a wave of her scepter, Daisy emits a huge flame that's comparable to Rosalina's body in size. Rosalina laughs for a bit. She twirls her scepter creating a mini-waterfall which cancels out all fire that Daisy had let out. Rosalina continues on the offensive end with swipes of her scepter that Daisy can't block. She takes each hit that Rosalina releases causing her body to shake rapidly from the strikes. Rosalina ends this by swinging her scepter down on Daisy's head. She falls into the ground. Rosalina flies down right on top of her. Daisy is able to knock Rosalina's scepter from out of her hand. They are now currently wrestling to gain the upper hand. Silver comes running in.

"Do you see this stuff," Knuckles asks full of glee. "Man I wish Tails was in here with his camera."

Silver jumps over Daisy and Rosalina's bodies to get to Mario. He fires a blast of energy at the shield and frees Mario.

"You must go the arena right now," Silver orders. "Knuckles, you go too!"

Mario and Knuckles takes off out the backdoor. Silver gives Rosalina a thumb up. She's currently on the ground, so she easily overpowers Daisy and kicks her off. She lands right next to Silver.

"Daisy, you are her by being stripped of your powers by order of the Star Emerald Council for good," Silver shouts. He pulls out his Silver Star Emerald which engulfs Daisy in a bright light. Once the light disappears, Daisy is gone and Silver and Rosalina rejoices.


End file.
